The Dark Side of the Light
by Mazza666
Summary: War is being waged between vampires and the fae. Part-fae Sookie Stackhouse seeks vengeance against the vampire who killed her parents. When captured by vampire Eric Northman she is forced into an alliance which has Sookie questioning everything she once believed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I only finished my first story a few weeks ago but I couldn't stay away! I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a little while and it began to take real shape after I read the Night Huntress books. If you haven't read them, I heartily recommend them! This story is pure SVM, not a crossover. I've just borrowed a couple of ideas – you don't have to have read those books at all to enjoy this story. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Janiene Frost also deserves an honourable mention.**

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked, smiling seductively at the man sitting opposite me beside the bar.

He watched me, dark eyes scanning me with desire. I cocked my head to one side and rubbed my fingers distractedly along my bare neck, noticing his pupils dilate with lust as I did so.

"Definitely," he said with a tight smile and I knew he was willing his fangs to stay put.

I slipped down off the bar stool, leaving behind the gin and tonic that I had hardly touched, and smoothed down my barely-there black halter dress. Combined with my sky-high red patent pumps, the outfit was only a shade above indecent but it got the job done: I had Chow eating out of my hand, following me out of the bar, on his way to his final death.

I staggered towards his black BMW, giggling and pretending to be a little drunk. He opened the passenger side for me with a knowing smile and I momentarily brushed up against him as I slid in to the car. My adrenaline was pumping so hard now, I could almost hear it. I knew Chow would be able to sense it as well but in his arrogance, he would mistake it for lust.

"Where are we going?" I giggled coquettishly as I turned to face him, easing my shoes off and snuggling playfully into the Beamer's cream leather seat.

"My place," Chow replied, voice hoarse. I could tell he was barely maintaining control now. It was time.

"That's too far," I pouted, rubbing my thighs together suggestively. "Why don't you just pull up along here?" I added, gesturing to the side of the road. We were on a deserted road leaving Shreveport, plenty of foliage for cover. "No one will see us…" I added with a coy smile.

Chow swerved off the road into a small secluded lay-by, partially hidden from the road by a number of kudzu-covered trees. He turned the engine off and I popped my seatbelt open, leaning over to him. With a low growl he was on me, kissing me hard, hand in my hair, tongue pushing into my mouth. His other hand palmed my breast roughly. I pulled back from the kiss, catching my breath, tilting my head as he began to plant kisses down my neck; allowing him access, drawing him in. I ran a hand through his long black glossy hair, pretending to moan with desire, as I reached back with my other hand into the foot well of the passenger seat, grappling for one of my shoes.

I heard the small click of his fangs extending as he sucked on my pulse point, bringing it closer to the surface. I shuddered at the feel of it but my response was instantaneous. I pulled back from him sharply and rammed the heel of my shoe into his lifeless heart. He looked at me questioningly for a split second before letting out a scream as his body began to disintegrate, blood spewing from his

mouth and eyes, as I scrambled backwards out of the passenger door, trying to avoid the worst of it.

I closed the door with a slam and took a second to check myself in the car window; blood had splattered onto my face and arm and I used the back of my hand to wipe it off. I never managed to do this without getting a little messy but at least I didn't swallow any blood this time. With a sigh I leaned back into the car to carefully retrieve my shoes, extracting one from the blood and entrails

that used to be Chow which were pooled in the driver's seat and all over the dashboard.

I slipped on my pumps and smiled to myself. My fourteenth kill.

Wooden heels. Worked every time.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I was sixteen years old when I killed my first vampire.

0-0-0-0-0

I had always known I was different, of course. I'd been able to hear other people's thoughts for as long as I could remember. My special ability had led to a fairly lonely and isolated childhood; adults thought I was troubled, kids just thought I was peculiar. On the afternoon of my sixteenth birthday, I had been reading alone in my room when my great-grandfather called me into his office and to let me know just how unusual I really was.

Despite his often being away on business, Niall Brigant and I had developed a fairly close relationship over the seven years I'd been living with him since my parents' death. He was no replacement for my parents of course but he was kind and attentive and I knew that he loved me in his own way. It was actually Niall who had suggested that I be home-schooled after I finally revealed my telepathy to him, confessing how hard it was on me being around so many people each day at my high school. Instead of him being repulsed as I had feared, my telepathy had actually fascinated Niall and he'd taken great pains to encourage me to develop and control my ability. Niall seemed to understand me and to a girl like me, that was everything.

"Sit down Sookie," he said with a smile, indicating to the plush high-backed chair opposite his by the fire. His eyes twinkled a little in the firelight as I sat down expectantly and waited for him to continue. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you and your brother came to live with me all those years ago. You are turning into an exceptional, beautiful young woman and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you great-grandfather," I replied with a shy blush, embarrassed at the gushing compliment. Niall was usually a lot more restrained.

"Now that you are sixteen, there are things that I need to tell you about your family, your heritage," he continued, tone suddenly more sombre. I looked at him with a small frown, curiosity piqued. "Some of this may come as quite a shock but you must trust me and we will deal with it together in your own time."

"Okay…" I replied cautiously, nervous all of a sudden. My thoughts began to run through all the possibilities. Oh God. Was I adopted? I didn't think so. Both Jason and I looked fairly like our father… A genetic illness maybe?

"Did you ever wonder where your telepathy came from Sookie?" Niall interrupted my deliberations. "Why it was that you were different?"

"Of course I did," I admitted with a shrug. "I guess I just always assumed that I was some kind of weird freak…"

"You are nothing of the sort," Niall snapped and my eyes shot to meet his.

Anxiety edged through me like a thousand tiny pinpricks. My heart rate was suddenly racing and I couldn't seem to calm myself.

"Don't ever think that Sookie," he corrected, gently, sensing my unease. He frowned for a second as if deep in thought. "I think this would be easier if I just showed you," he added resolutely. He put a hand out as if to calm me. "Please don't be afraid."

I nodded, although, if truth were told, I was already terrified.

Niall stood up and the air in the room began to crackle. I rubbed my hand over my bare arms as goosebumps blossomed over my skin, sending an instant shiver through my veins.

And then my great-grandfather began to glow.

I looked on, fascinated rather than fearful, as warm light radiated ethereally from his every pore. He'd always been a handsome man but now he looked magnificent, eerie and magical. It took me a few seconds to grasp that his countenance had somehow changed; his face suddenly looked otherworldly, his features sharper, beautifully inhuman, in some way unfamiliar. I stared at him open-mouthed for the longest time before I managed to speak again.

"What are you?" I whispered, hand reflexively coming up to cover my thundering heart.

"I am Fae," he replied with a wintry smile, reverting back to his old self as he sank back gracefully into his chair. "And so, my dear, are you."

0-0-0-0-0

"I am full Fae, as was your grandfather Fintan," Niall went on to explain. "He mated with a human woman, your grandmother Adele, so your father was half Fae, half human. As you know your father and his sister Linda were raised by Earl Stackhouse as his own after Fintan's death…" There was fleeting look of regret on Niall's face but he recovered quickly. "Nevertheless, that gives both you and Jason a quarter each of Fae blood. However, as you are descended from a royal line, the Fae blood in your veins may well be stronger than many lesser fairies with full Fae heritage..."

"And that's why I can read minds?" I asked, breathless, the first of about a million questions I had racing around my head.

"We can't be sure," he admitted with a small shrug. "Many fairies have special abilities. There is no one in our line with telepathy but it makes sense that it would come from your fairy side."

"Will I be able to do anything else?" I asked curiously. That glowing thing was pretty cool but I wasn't sure how practical it would actually be to me on a day-to-day basis.

"It is all a bit of an unknown due to your human blood," he replied matter-of-factly. "But the fact that you have manifested at least one supernatural power makes me hopeful that there will be others as you reach adulthood. Most full-blooded Fae have the power to teleport, we are much stronger and faster than humans, and we live for an exceedingly long time. I, myself, am over 800 years old."

I gasped at that. I always knew that my great-grandfather looked good for his age but that was taking it to another level.

"The Fae trait also manifests itself aesthetically," he added with a wry smile as I tried to absorb all he told me. I looked at him, confusion evident on my face. "In a nutshell," he explained, "you'll never see an unattractive fairy."

I thought of Niall, my cousins Claude and Claudine, and of the pictures I'd seen of my grandfather Fintan, and I knew he was right. They were all stunning to look at.

"Your brother's success with the opposite sex is no coincidence either," he added with a wink. "Charm's genetic too." That explained a lot; my brother was an absolute horndog.

"Does… does Jason know?" I asked, stunned. God I hadn't even considered that this might affect my brother as well.

"He too was informed on his sixteenth birthday," Niall confirmed. My eyes widened with surprise. "But he was under strict instructions not to tell you anything until you were ready to come of age." I hardly saw much of Jason these days but I was stunned that he hadn't given the game away through his thoughts. That said, Jason had been exposed to my telepathy longer than anyone and I really did try not to listen in. If anyone could hide their thoughts around me, I suppose it would be him.

"Does he, um…?"

Niall knew what I was referring to. "So far no Fae traits have manifested themselves…" He sounded a little disappointed at that. "Well, accept for his talents with the ladies," he added with a raised eyebrow.

"He's always been exceptionally sporty," I offered, suddenly feeling a little sorry for my brother.

"Indeed he has," Niall mused.

This was just so much to take in. I felt like I needed some alone time to digest this news before I asked my great-grandfather any more on the topic. But there was one question that was burning at the back of my mind.

"What else is there?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Niall sighed and steepled his fingers together under his chin, as I prepared myself. "There are many types of supernatural creatures my dear. Shapeshifters, demons, werewolves… too many to list all of them today. For the most part we live in harmony with each other, our existence hidden away from the human world. But there is one creature who is the natural enemy to the Fae. To them our blood is a potent elixir and they will hunt us down viciously in order to get a taste of it. They are cruel ferocious creatures, killers, who in time you will learn to fear and loathe in equal measure…"

Killers with a taste for blood. What else could it be? "Vampires," I whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "We have been at war with them for centuries and losing that war could mean the end of our very existence as a species."

I sat there for what seemed like hours in silence watching the flames of the fire flicker and crackle in the hearth; everything seemed new and enchanting now but also darker, scarier than before.

"My dear I'm afraid that there is one more thing that I must tell you before you take your leave. This may be quite upsetting for you but it is something that you need to know…"

My breath caught in my throat because I already knew. It wasn't my telepathy; my skills had never worked particularly well on Niall and I guess now I knew why that was. I suppose it was more just instinct. Either way, I knew before he said it but I still felt my heart miss a beat as he confirmed my fears.

"Sookie, it was a vampire who killed your parents."

0-0-0-0-0

About a month after I had dispatched Chow, I sat on a stool at the same bar and scanned the room. I'd learnt over time that I couldn't hear vampire thoughts, at all. It made my prey easier to detect as I swept the room listening out for the voids that indicated a vampire mind. They also looked a little different to me, slightly other, a very subtle glow to their skin which humans never seemed to be able to distinguish.

This time I was in a short red mini-dress which draped alluringly over one shoulder. My hair was clipped away to one side, exposing my neck and the tanned skin of my bare shoulder, and I was wearing my red fuck-me heels. I'd already been approached numerous times by various men, and even a woman, offering to buy me a drink but none of them were what I was looking for. So I sat by the bar and sipped my gin and tonic, waiting patiently for someone to come along and make my night.

The vampire walked into the bar some time after midnight and I felt my heart quicken with excitement as I saw him. He was quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on: well over six feet with a lean muscled body, shrouded enticingly in a well-cut charcoal suit, and shoulder-length blond hair, tied back loosely. He sensed me watching him as he entered and lifted his head to meet my gaze. His look was full of intensity, cobalt blue eyes full of heat. I took a sip of my drink to calm my nerves, and cool my blush, as I brazenly attempted to maintain eye contact with him as he approached the bar.

The edge of his mouth tucked up into a small smile and I felt my stomach dip as he strode leisurely towards me. God he was gorgeous. But he was also evil, a brutal killer. Beauty with a hidden Beast. And he had to be stopped.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. He indicated to the bar stool next to me, which I had reserved with my black suede clutch. His voice was velvety and low with the slightest accent that I couldn't place.

"Not for you," I purred demurely, removing the purse and tucking it up on the bar. There was a little thud as the atomiser of colloidal silver inside made contact with the stone ledge of the bar. The sound was a both a comfort and a reminder, tugging me out of the lust-enhanced fog that engulfed me, and I began to regain my focus.

His eyes raked over my body as he perched himself gracefully on the stool, his knees grazing mine. "I'm Eric," he said, never taking his gaze off me. I felt myself lick my lips in response. "Eric Northman."

"Sookie Stackhouse," I replied with a playful smile. My smile wasn't completely false and I chided myself for it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eric."

He leaned over to me, dangerously close, and I felt his fingers glance across my arm. "The pleasure is all mine Sookie," he breathed into my ear as electricity coursed across my every nerve ending. My mind was in a frenzy. How could I be so instantly aroused by something I hated so much?

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, mouth still at my ear so I could feel his cool breath on my neck.

I leaned away from him, taking my time to scan his body this time, using lust to my advantage now by ensuring that my hunger was evident in my gaze. I shook my head, slowly, eyes never leaving him.

"Nope," I replied with a pop of my lips.

He cocked his head to one side, smirking, on the same page. "Want to get out of here Sookie?" he replied.

I bit my lip, corners of my mouth tweaking up into a coy smile, and nodded.

"Let's go," he growled, voice heavy with the promise of something more. He grabbed my hand in his and, without a moment's hesitation, lead me from the bar out into the night.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like the concept? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What a great reception to the first chapter! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews (hopefully I replied to you all – apologies to anyone I may have missed) and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts. **

**Sorry it's taken longer than I planned to give you chapter two. I've had a horrifically busy week but I promise to keep the momentum going from now on...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

My heart was thundering as Eric led me out into the dimly lit parking lot. As we walked side-by-side, he towered above me, even in my heels. His whole body seemed to vibrate with a calm power and I briefly wondered how old he was. I knew vampires increased in strength according to age and there was something about this one that made me think that he might be the oldest vampire I'd come up against so far.

He held out his car keys towards a red sports car, beeping the car open, and held the door open for me. I forced a smile as I eased myself into the passenger seat. Before I had time to get settled, Eric was folding himself into the driver's seat and shifting his body lithely over towards mine. A brief swell of panic seeped into my body as he leaned over me, face tantalisingly close to mine. My pulse quickened, a frantic clamour of anticipation, and then almost immediately slowed with relief as he reached across me pulling the seatbelt across and strapping me in. He didn't say a word but I could sense his amusement as he pulled away, never having touched me.

I cursed myself for losing focus. This vampire's good looks and chilling composure had left me rattled. I felt anxious and vulnerable, lacking my usual confidence. With dismay, I noticed that the car's bucket seats didn't leave much room for manoeuvre, especially now I was strapped in; I'd have to draw him out of the car, which was not something I had done before. I mentally gathered myself. _It was just another kill._ Now was not the time to blow it.

Eric's cool voice interrupted my thoughts as we pulled away from the parking lot. "I am taking us back to my place," he said, voice dripping with lascivious intent.

That wasn't good. Once he was on his home turf, he'd have an advantage. Plus God knows how many of his undead cronies were waiting there for Eric to bring dinner home. We were still in a built-up area, I needed to get him to head out of downtown, somewhere more secluded.

I shifted as much as I could in my seat, so that I could look at him, and ignored the seatbelt as it bit into my shoulder. "Do you live in Shreveport?" I asked, innocently.

"I have a house here, yes," he replied cryptically.

I twiddled a strand of hair around my finger, leaning towards him. He regarded me out of the corner of his eye "Don't you wanna go somewhere more... open?" I suggested with a coy smile.

"Open?" he asked with a barely-concealed smirk.

"I like to be out in the night air," I teased with a small shrug, my teeth grazed my bottom lip as I let my hand run distracted patterns across my inner thigh. Eric's eyes left the road for a second and skimmed my body, darkening further with lust. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes; men were so sickeningly predictable.

"I know just the place," I added with a triumphant smile.

Ten minutes later I had directed Eric to the lay-by where I killed Chow just weeks before. He snaked his car in towards the foliage and turned off the engine. Immediately, I snapped my seatbelt open, moving to get out of the car, but I was pulled back by a cold hand on my arm.

"Where are you going, Lover?" Eric asked.

Lover? Who the hell was this guy?

"Outside..." I replied, slightly confused. Hadn't we already sorted this out?

"Not so fast," he smiled, releasing his grip and running his fingers up my arm, eliciting an involuntary shiver from my treacherous body. He leaned forward smoothly and everything around us seemed to melt away as his brushed his lips gently against mine. "There's plenty of fun to be had before we do that," he murmured into my mouth as he kissed me again, deeper this time.

I moaned into the kiss as he pulled me towards him. It was so tight inside the car I was twisted awkwardly, one hand braced against the seat, one roaming over Eric's hard body as his tongue sought access in my mouth. We relaxed into the kiss, finding a steady rhythm. Usually, the thought of kissing a vampire repulsed me; it was a necessary evil but I loathed every kiss, every time they touched me. But Eric was such an amazing kisser, I found myself almost enjoying the sensations he was creating in me.

Eric pulled away from my lips and moved to kiss me at the side of my neck, ghosting languid kisses down towards my collarbone. My body was rebelling against my mind; it felt heavenly and terrifying all at the same time but the scrape of his teeth against my exposed neck brought me back to reality. Realising I may not get a better chance outside, I used my toes and began to ease off my pumps; I reached backwards with my hand into the footwell but I was too far forward, pivoted towards the driver's side, enveloped in Eric's arms.

I tried to control my fear as he began to suck and nip at my skin, knowing he would be able to sense it, but I was running out of time. I put a hand on his chest and pulled away from his kisses. Eric's eyes caught mine with a questioning look.

"My turn," I whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips briefly before I began to place wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck. I paused fleetingly at top of his shirt, top two buttons already open, and laid a kiss on his bare chest. I began to kiss my way down his chest, slowly opening his shirt buttons as I went; heading south, my intention clear. Eric's muffled groan told me he was, yet again, on the same page.

As I reached the skin on his tight stomach, I shifted back in the seat, ostensibly giving myself more room to access Eric's lap. I smoothed one hand over his thigh, kisses skirting perilously close to the intimidating bulge in his pants. My other hand reached down, trying again to grasp my shoe. I had never taken the ruse this far before and I felt myself exhale in relief as my fingers made contact with patent leather.

"You know Lover..." Eric murmured as I railed my tongue along his abdomen. I tightened my grip on my shoe, pulling it into position.

"Hmmm..." I hummed into his skin, bracing myself to strike.

"...This whole act would be a lot more convincing if you didn't smell like a virgin..."

My heart skipped a beat as hot terror flared over my skin; I whipped back away from him as a gasp escaped my lips. I fumbled for my weapon, pulling my arm back for leverage but Eric was too fast. He grabbed my arm, so tightly I could almost feel my bones crunch beneath his fingers.

I howled with pain as my horrified eyes met his stare; obsidian eyes, cold and unfeeling.

"Fucking fairies," he growled, fangs extending with a menacing snap.

My parents faces flashed before my eyes and then everything faded to black.

0-0-0-0-0

The first thing I noticed was the smell. Stale and damp, not dirty so much as unaired. I was laid out on a cold floor, concrete and unyielding, arms above my head. It took me a second to realise that my arms were restrained. As my body began to acknowledge an itching sensation across my hands and wrists, I guessed at iron shackles.

I opened my eyes gingerly, pain immediately throbbing through my temples as I did. It was dark, the kind of darkness you find inside a windowless room or basement, but as pulled myself up I could detect a small hum of warm light indicating a doorway towards the back of the room.

My body ached as I moved. I had to stifle a groan but I noted, with some relief, that nothing seemed to be broken.

"Good, you're finally awake." I shuddered as Eric's voice reached out across the darkness, chilling and acid in tone.

For the first time I realised how much trouble I was in. If Eric wanted to just kill me, he would have done that in the car. I attempted to sit up straighter, trying not to show my fear, but I knew it was oozing out of my every pore. A lone tear escaped as my mind began to race through all the things he might do to me before he finally killed me.

A dim light came on towards the back of the room, illuminating Eric from behind. He'd changed out of his suit into a black tank top and track pants that only highlighted his huge frame. He stalked towards me, my purse in his hand, settling by my feet in an easy crouch.

"This says your name is indeed Sookie Stackhouse," he mused, examining my drivers licence. "That you are 22 and you live in Shreveport."

I looked at him, face impassive, eyes full of hate. At least I'd had the foresight to put a fake address on my licence – it wouldn't lead Eric back to Niall.

"God, if that's right, you're just a baby," he snapped.

"I'm old enough," I spat back.

"Old enough to kill vampires?" he asked, voice taunting me, leaning closer as I shrank against he wall behind me. "Well I guess Chow can attest to that," he admitted grimly.

Shit. He knew Chow. This was worse than I thought.

"How many others?" he growled, edging further forward.

I glared at him, refusing to speak.

Lightening fast he grabbed my chin."How many?" he roared, yanking my face up towards his icy stare. I sucked in a painful breath.

"Thirteen," I screamed back. "Chow was number fourteen."

Eric sat back on his heels, visibly shocked. "You, a young fairy girl, have killed fourteen of my kind?" he questioned, voice heavy with disbelief.

"I'm only part fairy," I replied with a smug smile. "In fact I'm mostly human." I knew to a vampire that would make it worse. If I was going to die, I may as well get some parting shots in.

Eric face suddenly softened and he let out a velvety laugh. "Well that really is a sad indictment indeed." His face was suddenly impassive again as he stopped laughing and his eyebrows knitted together in a pensive frown. "Who do work for?" he asked.

"I don't work for anyone," I replied, a little confused.

His frown deepened. "Caster? Brigant? Who?" he urged, hands gripping my shoulders.

Brigant? He knew of my great-grandfather? "I don't work for anyone," I insisted again.

It was true. Niall would be livid if he had any idea what I did in my spare time. In his eyes, I was too human to be a fighter. Claude and Claudine had been raised as vampire assassins since birth. In his eyes my role was as a breeder; to keep myself pure until he matched me with a suitable fairy male and then to propagate the species. Vampires could easily make more vampires but, as my great-grandfather was forever telling me, fairies had to be bred.

"You expect me to believe that?" he hissed, shaking me hard.

"I don't care what you believe," I yelled at him, voice full of bitterness. "It's true."

"So you just go around seducing vampires to their final death, for no apparent reason?" he sneered.

"Not for no apparent reason..." I started before I could stop myself.

Eric raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. I bit down on my lip, refusing to say any more.

"Sookie," Eric's voice slithered over my consciousness, like long languorous fingers gently pulling my mind towards him. I felt myself look at him, even though I didn't want to, and there was a pressure in my head as he tried to find a way in. "Tell me who you work for. Why do you kill my kind?" His voice was like chocolate, rich and smooth, but I pushed him out, resistant.

I shook my head as if to clear my mind, breaking the connection, and then stared back at him, unblinkingly. "Glamour doesn't work on me," I asserted defiantly, jeering like a petulant child, "so don't even bother."

"You will tell me," Eric growled, popping his fangs for the first time since I'd come to. His eyes raked over my body as if he was deciding where to bite me first. His gaze lingered on my groin. My body recoiled at the thought.

Anything but that.

"I hate you," I stuttered in a panic. "All of you. I hate what you are. My only regret is that I won't get to kill more of you before I die."

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, you're hurting my feelings." Sarcasm dripped from his lips, like warm blood. He ran a finger over my jawline in a strangely intimate manner and I tried to back away from him, tried to mould myself into the wall behind me.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Well, we tried that in the car but I'm not sure we're that sexually compatible," Eric scoffed. "Besides virgins aren't really my style."

I felt my cheeks colour at the virgin remark, which Eric acknowledged with a exultant smile. "You may have killed fourteen vampires my dear but none of them could have been more than a few decades old. Any vamp worth a damn would have smelt your innocence the minute they walked into the bar..." He looked at me but I refused to meet his eyes. "But the fairy smell, it is so delicately fragrant, only a few of us would get that..." He seemed to get lost in thought again.

"Who are your fairy relatives?" he asked with a frown.

I shook my head firmly in refusal.

"Who sent you after me?" he boomed. I shook my head again, disobedient. He pulled his hand back and struck me hard across the face. A white heat of pain spread through my cheek as my vision blurred. My body was compelled across the floor at the force of his strike with only my manacles ultimately holding me in place.

I blinked in agony, my left eye feeling as if it was going to explode in its socket, and I was fairly sure my cheekbone had been fractured. "Look Eric, if that even is your name," I sneered, voice heavy with contempt as I bit back the pain, "just kill me already because I'm not going to give you anything more and, frankly, your empty intimidation is beginning to bore me."

His eyes flashed at mine, full of anger. I'd bruised his ego. Good.

"Oh Sookie," he replied with an icy smile. "You are very lucky that I'm hungry and I'm fairly certain that you are going to taste delicious..."

His fingers curled around my chin in an iron grip and ran his nose along my jaw. "Beautiful," he murmured, inhaling my scent as he tipped my head to the side.

A hot angry tear escaped me as Eric ran his tongue along my neck. I tried to pull my head away from him but he held me fast. This was it. More silent tears began to fall as I closed my eyes and thought of Jason, of my my friends, of my great-grandfather and my cousins, and finally I thought of my mother and father. I had tried my best to avenge my parents over the years but, ultimately, I had failed them.

"I guess this means you win Bill Compton," I whispered to myself.

Eric pulled back from me so quickly, I felt a rush of air across my face. I opened my eyes to see him stare at me, face grim but eyes questioning.

"What did you just say?" he snarled. I took a deep breath to stop my lip from trembling. "Tell me," Eric demanded, voice full of urgency.

"I... I said I guess you win Bill Compton," I sighed.

Eric grabbed my face again, gentle this time carefully avoiding the pain in my cheek, his eyes intense, searching. "And who is he to you?" Eric's voice was steady, as he coolly enunciated every word, but there was also something deeper.

A wave of stubborn resolve rushed over me as I met his eyes to answer.

"He's the vampire who killed my parents."

**A/N: So what do you think guys? Please let me know your thoughts...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you much for all your kind and insightful reviews. And I've picked up hoards of new readers since the first chapter – so welcome to you all! As a big thank you, I thought I'd get this up quickly.**

**I'm really glad no one was too put out by my darker version of Eric. Rest assured, anyone who has read my other fic will know that (a few bumps in the road aside) I like my favourite couple functional and in love but, well, they are on opposite sides in a centuries-old supernatural war… It might take a few chapters! **

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

"He what?" Eric asked, disbelief clouding his voice. For the second time tonight Eric's impenetrable façade had broken into a look of visible shock.

"Bill Compton killed my parents," I confirmed, voice suddenly thick with sorrow. "They were murdered when I was nine. My brother and I were told they died in a flash flood but then on my sixteenth birthday I came of age, fairy-style, and my great-grandfather told me the truth. My father was raised human. He had no involvement in the fairy world…didn't even know what he was. But Bill Compton killed him anyway and my human mother along with him."

Despite the fact that I was confessing this all to the man who was going to kill me, it actually felt good to get it all off my chest. Cathartic. Like confession but without being Catholic. I felt my bitterness dissipate slightly. "So I guess that's why I seduce vampires to their final death, as you so eloquently put it... For my parents… and for what I lost when they were taken from me." I looked up at Eric and he held my gaze. His face gave nothing away but his eyes were burning with intensity, as if conveying some hidden emotion.

I felt another involuntary tear escape down my cheek. I pulled against my restraints but couldn't move my hands enough to wipe it away. In a heartbeat Eric was leaning over me, hand against my face. He wiped the tear delicately with the pad of his large thumb and then placed the thumb between his lips, humming softly. My mind reeled; the gesture was at the same time disconcerting and strangely tender.

"You're all killers," I hissed, voice full of animosity. Trying to cover as my cheeks coloured. I felt confused. Uncomfortable.

Eric pulled his thumb out of his mouth and snorted derisively, putting some distance between us. "There really is nothing like a bit of fairy hypocrisy," he jeered. "Are we suddenly forgetting Chow and his fellow victims? Not to mention the fact that you tried to kill me tonight... You're not exactly whiter than white yourself Miss Stackhouse." He raised his eyebrow as if in challenge.

"Each one of them got what they deserved," I spat back, obstinately. "They tried to kill me, I killed them first."

"And you know this for sure? That they tried to kill you?" Eric asked sceptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Why else were they there?"

"Perhaps because a beautiful girl had offered them sex?" Eric suggested, his tone mocking.

It suddenly sounded so tawdry. That wasn't it at all. I was certain. "I saw their fangs, or at least heard them click each time," I replied, adamantly. "I knew they were going to bite me…"

Eric shook his head, a pompous look on his face. "Well first of all, our fangs do not just come out when we're hungry… for food…"

I frowned in confusion. Eric cocked his head to the side as if waiting for my brain to catch up.

Oh.

"The fact that a vampire's fangs come out when aroused, does not mean he is going to kill you. And even if a vampire is going to drink from you, it doesn't necessarily follow that he is going to kill you either. I myself haven't killed a human, in that context, for hundreds of years. Killing your food is usually considered, well, the height of bad manners..."

I sat on the cold ground staring impassively at my captor. It may well have been the case that a couple of the vampires I killed were just there for easy sex and a quick feed but it didn't change anything. Vampires were evil. So some of them might just take a sip of human blood here and there, I doubted that was the case if they got their hands on a fairy. And it certainly hadn't been the case for my parents.

Eric closed his eyes as if gathering his thoughts. After a few moments he opened them, fixing me with his cool blue gaze, and then stood up and paced off into the darkness. I heard the sound of a tap from across the room and then he made his way back to me, glass of water in hand. He proffered it to me silently and I nodded in acceptance, opening my mouth slightly so he could hold the glass up to it. Eric gently helped me to drink from the glass, in silence, not spilling a single drop. It felt heavenly; cool liquid quenching my thirst and instantly dulling the ache in my head and throat.

When I indicated that I'd had enough, he put the glass down onto the floor beside us. I sat there staring at it as it melted into the darkness.

"You said your great-grandfather told you about your parents on your sixteenth birthday?" Eric said after a while, bringing me out of my daze. His tone was kind, almost as if he was apologising for bringing it up.

I nodded. "So…?"

"So when did you kill your first vampire?" He seemed genuinely curious to know.

"Two weeks later," I replied proudly. Eric looked so horrified, I had to hold back a laugh. "I did my research of course. Found out what works and what doesn't, all of that... Then I dolled myself up in my cousin's clothes, got myself a fake ID and went trawling for vamps."

Eric had been resting on his haunches this whole time but now he sat down on the concrete floor, crossing his long legs under him as if he were at kindergarten and this were story time. I thought that I had about summed it up but Eric gave me a wave of his hand indicating that I should elaborate.

"I, um, went to a biker bar on the edge of Shreveport, sat at the bar and, well, waited. It didn't take long for a vampire to come along and try to get me to go home with him."

"How did you know he was a vampire?" Eric interrupted with a frown. "Presumably you hadn't seen one before?"

I wasn't about to tell him about my telepathy, even if I did have nothing to lose. "You all have a slight glow about you. Humans can't seem to see it but I can. It's not difficult when you know what to look for," I replied matter-of-factly. "Plus I seem to be like catnip for you all, I don't ever need to work too hard to seek you out," I added with a shrug.

Eric nodded, seemingly buying it. "So you left the bar with this vampire…"

"Mickey," I interjected helpfully. "He said his name was Mickey."

"And you killed Mickey in the car, like Chow?"

I shook my head, cringing internally again at the thought that Eric had known Chow. "I hadn't perfected my technique by then. Mickey was a real messy kill," I admitted, sitting up straighter and tucking my legs underneath me. "Plus he had _none_ of these alleged vampire manners; he tried to eat me before we'd made it half way across the parking lot. I didn't have my killer heels back then either or any silver spray. Just a small silver chain and a hand-made stake…." I could feel myself frown as I remembered how bad it actually was that night. "I barely made it out of there alive. He managed to bite me, knocked me nearly unconscious, before I got the stake in the right place… But he was the worst one I've come up against…"

Eric's brilliant blue eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Well until you," I admitted with a shrug. I smoothed down my dress, nervously. "I guess I got complacent this time." Something flashed across Eric's face. It looked like sympathy but it was too fleeting to know for sure.

"And your great-grandfather, he's happy with your chosen hobby?" Eric looked disgusted at the thought.

"Good God, no! He doesn't know. No one does, except one friend. He'd bust a gut if he knew what I'd been doing... Apparently I'm too human for it." The bitterness was apparent in my voice.

Eric's eyebrow rose at my tone. "Far be it for me to agree with a fairy, but he is right. I do not know if you were complacent or not tonight but you _were_ outmatched." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and Eric smiled at my response, holding up a calming hand. "I mean that with all due respect Sookie. Clearly you have some skill otherwise you wouldn't have killed fourteen of my kind but vampires are always going to be stronger than you, we have our weapons on us at all times…" He clicked his fangs down as if to demonstrate. "Your biggest strength is your element of surprise. We don't expect vampire assassins to look like you or smell human but, as I said earlier, your current ruse will only really work with the young ones."

"So how old are you?" I blurted out and then immediately covered my mouth with both hands, in shock at my own behaviour.

Eric laughed; it was a genuine throaty laugh and his eyes almost sparkled in the darkness. "It's okay. You tried to kill me tonight, I don't think we have to worry too much about social niceties at this stage."

I gave him a little smile in response. "So…?" I asked, genuinely curious now.

"Well we didn't really have accurate records back in the day, not like we do now," he explained, dragging it out for extra effect. "But I'm about a thousand years old, give or take a few decades."

Wow, I could barely comprehend this. He was even older than Niall but at least Niall looked older – he didn't look centuries old, but he looked like a well-preserved older man and had an older way about him. This guy sat across from me on the floor in track pants and a wife beater could have told me he was 25 and I never would have questioned it.

"Chow was about sixty years old," Eric elaborated. "So you see the difference in strength and experience is quite significant."

I nodded in understanding, suppressing a small smile. Then a thought struck me. "And Bill Compton?" I asked, hesitantly. "How old is he?"

Eric's eyes flashed to mine again and he held my stare for a second before looking away. I held my breath, expecting him to refuse to tell me anything about him.

"As I understand it, Compton was made vampire during the American Civil War, which puts him at about 150." My eyes widened. He wasn't that old then but, more importantly, this was the most information I'd ever had on my parents' murderer. Eric sighed. "But it's not how old Compton is that's really the issue. He's definitely more underhand than your average vampire of _any_ age and he's extremely well-connected for one so young…"

"Well-connected?" I asked, suddenly overcome with curiosity.

Eric frowned. "We'll talk about this another time," he replied in a gruff tone, effectively shutting me down.

I looked at him questioningly. "Another time?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper. "Does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Eric's voice was full of gravity. "No, I won't kill you now... What I want to do is train you…"

0-0-0-0-0

It took me a second of silence to digest what Eric had said. I was completely flummoxed. Then the practical side of my brain kicked in. I pulled against my iron restraints, sending a metallic rattle through the empty room.

"Well, if you're not going to kill me, you can let me out of these..." I urged.

Eric looked at me enquiringly for a moment and then loomed above me, encroaching on my personal space. If he was supposed to be intimidating, it worked. "I will release you…" he mused, "but remember our discussions about my relative abilities compared to yours. It would not be a smart move to try to escape…"

I nodded solemnly. First thing was first. And first I had to get him to trust me enough to let me out of those shackles.

After a pause, Eric produced a key and undid the manacles around my wrists. I pulled them free and rubbed my wrists reflexively, massaging the skin where it had been irritated by the contact with iron.

"Iron affects you," Eric observed.

"Not the way it does full fairies," I confirmed. "It's more like an allergic reaction." I gingerly felt my cheek where Eric had hit me. It was definitely tender and starting to swell.

"And lemon?" he asked, watching me prod my face, expression blank.

"I'm immune," I verified with a nod. A thought came to me. "How many of my kind have _you_ killed?" I asked, warily. He obviously knew a lot about us and he'd been alive for centuries…

"More than fourteen," Eric replied with a wry smile.

I looked around me with a shudder. God, how many had met their end in this very room?

I put on my practical hat again, trying to force those ruminations to the back of my mind. "So you said you wanted to train me?" I asked, somewhat sceptically, getting up off the hard floor and stretching my muscles.

"Yes." Eric eased himself up off the floor to stand and face me.

"To kill vampires?" My scepticism had deepened into a full nose wrinkle.

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

"Why would you want to kill your own kind?" I looked at him in utter confusion.

"That is my issue," Eric retorted firmly. "I will train you to kill vampires my way, help to make you stronger, more deadly, and in return you will target the vampires that I decide you will kill."

"But you're a thousand year old vampire, why do you need me?"

"Like I said, you have surprise as an advantage. Now that advantage will be my advantage as well… Just because your current approach is flawed, does not mean it is not effective."

"And what do I get out of this arrangement?" I asked stubbornly.

"Your life, for one," Eric replied, nonchalantly. "I will not kill you, even though it is my right to do so, and after your training it will be harder for others to do so too. You will get to do what you love best – kill lots of vampires – but with a vampire warrior as back-up... What could be better?"

"What indeed?" I replied, sarcasm heavy in my words.

"And I will help you achieve that which you desire the most…"

"And what's that exactly?" I asked with a confused frown.

"I will help you kill Bill Compton."

**A/N: Oh my! What are Eric's real motivations? What are Bill's connections? What's Niall's role in all this? Will Eric and Sookie's training sessions get a little hot and sweaty?**

**Wanna know the answer to these and many more questions? You know what to do….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As usual, a MASSIVE thank you to all those who left me reviews (I hope you liked your thank you teasers… and I hope I didn't miss anyone!) I can't tell you how motivating it is to get one of those little alerts and I love to read all your speculation – please keep them coming! **

**These characters belong to Charlaine Harris and some of the situations were inspired by Jeaniene Frost.**

I stared at him, astounded. He was right, of course. That was the main reason I hunted vampires. To find and kill the vampire who had murdered my parents. I wanted that more than anything. It was almost as if, until I had avenged their lives, I would never truly be able to start living my own.

"I'll do it," I replied breathlessly. I couldn't stop myself. I knew Eric was the best chance I had at finding Bill Compton; he'd already given me more information in the last sixty minutes than I'd had in the last six years. And I knew he had more. In any case, I fully believed he'd kill me if I didn't take him up on his offer.

"Good," Eric grinned.

I looked down at myself, barefoot and half-naked, and pulled a face. Even in the dark, and without a mirror, I knew I looked a hot mess. "Well I have no idea what kind of training you have in store for me," I said with a casual smile, "but I'm willing to bet I will need to dress a little bit more appropriately than this. I could go home and get showered and changed and then…"

Eric roared with laughter at the suggestion. "Yes and while we're at it, let me just chain myself up in silver and hand you a stake…"

I looked at him, pretending to be dumbfounded by his response but inwardly I was cursing. I guess it had been worth a try.

"Let's cut the shit Sookie, shall we?" Eric tone was serious now. "We are going to have to trust each other at some point for this arrangement to work but we are certainly not there yet. I have clothes upstairs that will fit you. There isn't a shower in this building but there is a stream to the side of the property. The water is rather… refreshing, so you may want to put that idea on hold until you really need to."

I fixed him with a stare that conveyed how much I wished I had a stake in my hand. He just chuckled dismissively. "Every time you think about drowning me in liquid silver, just visualise how much better it will feel ramming a stake into Compton's heart instead."

I groaned; he was right.

He grinned. "I thought that would keep you motivated. Now follow me," he said, taking my hand in his and leading me towards the warm light of the doorway.

I padded barefoot up the stone stairway, trying not to look at Eric's behind as he ascended the stairs in front of me. As we made it to the top, the air cleared, indicating that we were at ground level. The room we entered had no windows but it was artificially lit by a number of spotlights in the ceiling and a large lamp in the corner. There was a battered black leather couch, next to a coffee table, a TV and a small fridge. There was nothing personal; no pictures, no mail, not even an old newspaper. I doubted Eric lived here full-time.

"There's some food in there," Eric said pointing to the fridge. "I'll get some more."

I realised that I was ravenous, I guess I had gone a whole day without eating. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. Fruit, bread, cereal bars, nothing that needed cooking. There were also four plastic pouches of blood, the kind they hook up to you in the hospital. It made me feel a little queasy but I guess Eric had to eat too. My stomach rumbled, as if telling me to snap out of it, so I grabbed a cereal bar and a banana and tucked straight in.

"The sleeping area is through there," he said when I'd finished. He handed me my purse, lighter I suspected due to the removal of both my cell phone and my silver atomiser, and pointed to a door. "There should be some clothes in the chest of drawers on the left."

I pushed through the door and surveyed the bedroom. Again it was windowless but fairly well lit. There was a large bed with a wrought iron bed frame in the middle of the room. The sheets were rumpled but looked fresh and Eric had made an attempt at tidying the bed. There was a small night stand on the left-hand side of the bed and a chair on the right. Eric's suit from earlier was draped neatly across the chair although his shirt was scrunched up on the floor nearby. On the wall opposite the bed were two chests of drawers. Again there was nothing personal in the room, save for Eric's discarded clothes.

I made my way to the chest of drawers on the left as instructed and opened the top drawer. It was full of women's underwear, expensive stuff; most of it still had the tags on. I looked at the sizes; all the bras were way too small but I figured I would probably be able to squeeze into one of the stretchier pairs of panties. I rifled through the drawers below wondering who all this stuff belonged to? It was all women's clothing, good quality, most of it unworn. Did Eric have a girlfriend? A wife? If so, where was she?

I settled on a pair of pale grey yoga pants and a baby pink t-shirt. Both were a little tight but they were comfortable enough. I pulled on a pair of socks and a pair of pink and white Dolce & Gabbana gym shoes, that were thankfully the right size.

I couldn't resist having a look inside the other chest of drawers. As I expected, it was full of men's clothes, large sizes. No underwear I noticed, just socks, t-shirts and track pants. Lots of darks colours, blacks and reds, in stark contrast to the pastels I was sporting.

"See anything you like?" Eric's voice made me jump as I slammed shut the drawer I had been peeking in. He was leaning up against the door frame. Had he been there the whole time? The whole time I was getting changed? My whole body flushed at the thought.

Eric smiled smugly as if reading my mind.

"I, um, was just checking to see if there were any different sizes," I stuttered, not very convincingly.

"I think you'll find all of that a little on the large side," Eric suggested, the corners of his mouth twitching in a way that indicated he was trying not to laugh.

"Who is all this stuff for anyway?" I asked, sweeping my hand over my new clothes, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

Eric's smile disappeared in an instant and his face returned to its usual impassive expression. "Those clothes were bought for my child Pamela."

"Your child?" I asked, curiously.

"My vampire progeny," he confirmed.

"_Vampires can make other vampires, fairies must be bred,"_ I whispered to myself, recalling my great-grandfather's words.

A sudden jolt of panic hit me. Oh no. "Eric," I asked sheepishly. A tilt of his head indicated that he was listening. "Um, Chow wasn't your, um, vampire progeny was he?"

Eric's face cracked into a wry smile at my discomfort. He waited a moment to answer, no doubt enjoying watching me squirm. "No, Sookie, he was not my child," he confirmed at last, as I let out a grateful sigh. "Although I had known him longer than you've been alive…"

I nodded. What could I say? I wasn't sorry that I'd killed Chow, so telling him so would be a lie.

"Enough about my family or lack thereof," Eric continued, interrupting my thoughts. "How about we discuss yours?"

Oh shit. There was no way I could tell him about Niall. I didn't know much about my great-grandfather's involvement in fairy politics but Eric obviously knew who he was. That wasn't a good sign. I doubted Eric would react well to knowing he was holding hostage the great-granddaughter of a fairy prince. He'd either conclude I was too much of a liability and kill me as originally planned or use me as some kind of bargaining chip with Niall; neither option seemed conducive to getting me out of here alive.

"There's nothing to discuss," I answered pointedly, sounding way more confident than I felt. "Like you said, we're going to have to trust each other at some point but we're not there yet. Chain me back up if you want but it's not going to make me decide to risk their lives any more than it did before we made this deal."

Eric looked pensive for a second. "I will drop the topic, _for now_," he huffed resignedly. "But you will tell me at some point."

I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him squat. Ever. But he didn't have to know that.

"So are we doing this or what?" I asked. I pulled my compact mirror and a hair tie out of my purse and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"We are," Eric agreed.

I used the small mirror to examine my cheek. It was still really painful and I looked like a bruised chipmunk on one side. Great.

"I can fix that if you want?" Eric said quietly. I noticed he didn't apologise for doing it in the first place.

"How?" I asked, puzzled.

"Blood," Eric replied with a piercing look. "Or more specifically, my blood."

A wave of nausea suddenly seeped through my body. "Won't that change me into a vampire?" I asked, trying to sound offhand, to hide the obvious crack in my voice. God, had this been his plan all along?

Eric laughed. "No, don't worry. I'd have to drain your blood and effectively fill you up with mine to change you into a vampire. I thought you'd done your research?"

"On how to kill you, yes," I replied, tetchily. "Why would I want to know how to make more of you?"

"Here's vampire lesson number one then. Vampire blood can heal you and it will also make you stronger. I said I'd make you a more lethal fighter. Well, giving you my blood is one way to do that."

"And what if I refuse?" I asked warily.

"Without a doctor, or my blood, your cheek will not heal correctly…"

"No thanks to you," I spat. I admit I was vain enough that that news concerned me.

He ignored me and ploughed on. "The training sessions that I have planned will be gruelling, even with my blood. Without it you may not even make it through. And if you don't have the extra strength in the field, the likes of Bill Compton will have ripped your throat out before you can say "fairies taste good"…"

"Alright, alright," I agreed with a sigh. "I'll drink some blood. But I just want to make it clear that this is the most disgusting thing that I've ever been asked to do..."

Eric tried to suppress a smirk but he somehow still managed to radiate self-satisfaction. He went and sat in the middle of the bed, opening his legs up wide. "It would be easiest to do this if you come and sit between my legs, with your back to my chest," he suggested, pretending not to notice the stunned look on my face.

It took me a second to collect myself and then I walked tentatively towards the bed. My heart rate was suddenly going ten to the dozen and I could almost feel the adrenaline coursing around my body. I sat gently on the edge of the bed and then, taking a deep breath, scooted back in to the gap between Eric's legs until my tense body made contact with his hard chest. I flinched as I heard the snap of his fangs and a faint crunch as he bit into his own skin. A moment later his arm snaked around me, the skin perforated at the wrist.

"Sookie, quickly, you must drink before the wound closes," Eric urged.

After a second or two of hesitation, I grabbed his wrist. I put my tongue against the wound tentatively. The blood there was thick and sweet and I could feel its potency even as it grazed my tongue. A moment later I circled the area with my lips and drew on the wound. It should have been disgusting; my mind was appalled, but my body couldn't deny how amazing it felt as it coursed down my throat. I could feel my cheek tingle as it began to heal.

Suddenly Eric grabbed me tight around my waist and I felt his desire press into the small of my back as he whispered my name into my neck. A heartbeat later I felt his fangs graze my skin. Startled, I dropped his wrist immediately, the wound beginning to close, and leapt of the bed to the opposite side of the room.

"Don't even think about it," I hissed, holding both hands to my neck as if to protect it.

Eric had a look of complete rapture on his face. "Oh I have certainly thought about it," he murmured, eyes still closed. "But do not worry yourself, I have no plan to take what is not freely offered."

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" I shot back. I looked at him, arousal still evident, and turned to conceal my blush. "I'll meet you in the other room," I muttered, grabbing my compact and rushing to the door.

I sat on the couch all a fluster and studied my face in the mirror. Not only was my cheek totally healed, I looked wonderful; my eyes were brighter and my skin looked radiant, if a little flushed. I was suddenly brimming with energy, my senses were more alert; I could hear the hum of electricity from the lights in the room, the bubble of the stream outside and the scratch on the sheets as Eric moved off the bed. I flexed my muscles; I no longer ached and I felt stronger.

Eric strolled nonchalantly into the room and I willed myself not to look at his pants. He sat down next to me on the couch, close but not touching, and stretched out his long legs.

"So first we need to discuss your spiel."

"My spiel?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, we will work on your strength and speed but, even with copious amounts of vampire blood enhancing your natural fairyness, you're not going to be as strong as a vampire who is a couple of centuries old, let alone the really old ones. I will train you with weapons, so that you become skilled with a stake and teach you how to use a knife, but as I said, it is your element of surprise which is your real strength…"

"But you said you saw me coming a mile off…" I suggested with a shrug.

"Yes," he agreed. "But that's because you said and acted one thing, and then smelled another. So we have two options: we can either make quick work of that virginity of yours…" He looked at me with smirk, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

"I thought virgins weren't your style," I shot back, glaring at him, and then immediately coloured with embarrassment. Had I just admitted it?

"They're not my style at all," he laughed but he was sporting a slight frown, as if confused. "So option two; we change your strategy. Instead of sexed-up and looking for action, you can play up your innocence instead…"

I was starting to comprehend. "So instead of I'm-Sookie-and-I-want-to-jump-your-bones, I do I'm-Sookie-and-I'm-just-desperate-for-a-big-bad-vamp-to-come-and-take-away-my-innocence?" I twirled my ponytail around my finger and bit my lip for effect.

Eric's pupils dilated just a little and my insides did a little victory dance. Good. "In a nutshell, yes," he agreed. "The results are the same but the approach is slightly different."

"How so?" I asked.

"Just little tweaks here and there," Eric suggested. "Instead of the slutty dress, you wear something sexy but oh-so innocent. Instead of sitting at the bar waiting for someone to pick you up, you stumble into them by accident, play up the fact that you have never been drunk before, that sort of thing…"

"You're a little too good at this," I joked, warily. My turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You really have no idea," Eric agreed with a grin.

"Okay, I will work on my spiel," I agreed. Eric nodded, satisfied.

"Ok let's go try some weapons," he said, getting up and heading towards the door. It was dark outside, although the moon was nearly full, but I could see almost everything. Another side effect of Eric's blood no doubt. We were surrounded by trees, as far as the eye could see, but something told me we weren't in Louisiana. I couldn't see Eric's car anywhere; there weren't any roads or even dirt tracks. We were, as Jason would say, in the ass end of nowhere.

"We'll start with stakes." He reached up to on of the trees nearby and pulled off a small branch. He began to pull off leaves and other bits and, when he was done, he had a makeshift stake in his hand. He offered it to me but I eyed it sceptically.

"You're just going to give me stake?" I asked sceptically, not buying it for a second.

"Of course," Eric agreed with an arrogant smile. "I have nothing to fear from you."

Smug bastard. I grabbed the stake with a glower.

"Let's sit side by side, as if we were in a car," Eric suggested. "I lean over to kiss you..." He paused, lips quirking up into a small smile. I tried to control my breathing as I recalled the last time. "And then you _try_ to stake me."

"Fine," I snapped, tucking the stake into the back of my pants and sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Eric sat down next to me. We shared a look, momentarily, and then he leant slowly towards me. After a heartbeat's hesitation, I reached behind to grab my stake. Before I could even pull it free, I was laying on the ground on my back. Eric was sitting on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand, stake in the other.

How did he move so fast? His movement was barely perceptible until I felt the cold ground slam into my back.

Victorious, he laughed in a totally care-free way, looking beautiful sitting above me. He held our position as his eyes raked over my body, fleetingly. I bit my lip and turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to see him as anything but the monster he was. This wasn't right. I felt disgusted at myself; I needed to get out of this situation.

"Again," Eric growled, releasing my arms with a sigh. "You need to move more smoothly and control your heart rate. I felt you go for the stake before you'd even decided yourself."

I snorted, sitting up and snatching the stake from him. We did the manoeuvre again and again. The more practice I got, the more I at least managed to grapple with Eric, but the result was always the same. Me, pinned on my back, him with the stake in his hand. He got less and less gentle as we went along; I dislocated my arm in one manoeuvre, and cut the back of my head open another time as it smacked against the ground.

Each time Eric gave me a few drops of blood, running his index finger along his fang and telling me to suck. It healed my injuries but the act felt too intimate. He watched me intently, each time I took him into my mouth. The weight of his stare as I took his blood sent waves of heat flushing through me. After a few attempts I found I even began to like the taste, which only increased my desire to escape. I refused to do this. I wouldn't allow myself to feel this.

Finally Eric declared that it was time to go back to the house; I'd only managed to get the stake near his heart once in two hours and, even then, he'd blocked the blow with his arm. I guessed our going in meant that dawn was approaching and I knew that would be my best chance. I had to get away from him.

"I take it there isn't a toilet back there either?" I asked with a grimace.

"No, there is not," Eric confirmed with a smile. "But the stream is there for all your human needs."

"Great," I muttered. "Well, I've got to go, so I'll meet you back at the house."

Eric hesitated for a second. "Oh come on Eric," I moaned. "I need to pee and you're not watching me when I do."

"Fine," he acquiesced and wandered towards the building as I made my way towards the stream.

I looked around me, adrenaline coursing through my body. Did I definitely want to do this? I had to. I'd find another way to track down Bill Compton. I couldn't stay here.

My heart began to thunder. I couldn't see any signs of life around me other than Eric's house but I figured if I followed the stream, I was bound to stumble on civilisation at some point. I was feeling strong. I hadn't really needed Eric's blood the last time he'd given it to me but I'd taken it to top up my strength and speed. My only hope was that I'd get enough of a head start before the sun came up.

With a deep breath, I pictured my parents faces in my head and then I ran.

I dodged tree roots and rocks, stumbling only every now and again, as I ran flat out until I felt my lungs burn with acid and my limbs were leaden with exhaustion. After what felt like hours running in the dark, I still hadn't seen any signs of life but I had to stop. I had to rest, just for a minute. I bent over leaning with one arm against a large tree. As soon as I stopped moving, a wave of nausea rose in my belly, acid and nervous exhaustion, and I threw up over the ground.

Behind me I heard someone applaud. A slow, measured clap of hands.

A chill went up my spine as I slowly turned around.

Eric.

His face was impassive as usual, but his eyes were different; cold, predatory. "Vampire lesson number two Sookie. If you ingest a vampire's blood, they can both sense your emotions and feel your location..."

I felt myself pale as another wave of nausea hit me.

He moved towards me at speed, a flurry of motion, and then, for the second time in as many days, everything faded to black.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys! Reviews make type like a vampire on a mission...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know there were all sorts of problems with the site over the weekend, so apologies if you were unable to read the last chapter or tried to leave a review and couldn't. Thanks to all of you who did manage to leave a review and who added me to your favourites/alerts. I'm utterly blown away by the reaction to this story – thank you all.**

**This is a fairly long chapter, so enjoy...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention. **

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. The room was dark but, with my enhanced vision, I could see fairly well. With a panic, I realised that I was in Eric's bedroom.

I was laying in the bed with the covers pulled up to my chest. I still had my t-shirt on but I could feel the fabric of the cotton sheets against my legs and feet as I stretched my limbs. I realised with a groan into the pillow that Eric had removed my pants and shoes.

My right arm was extended up over my head and it had gone to sleep. I tried to move it but it didn't feel connected any more; my brain couldn't make it work. I used my left hand to try and massage some life back into it, starting at the elbow and moving up my frozen limb. At my wrist, my fingers came into contact with something cool and metallic. I felt around as realisation dawned on me: Eric had handcuffed me to the headboard.

Muttering a curse under my breath, I used my feet and butt to push myself up the bed, kicking the sheets off as I went, until my back grazed the iron headboard. With relief, I felt blood slowly rush into my arm as I rubbed it back to life. I used my free hand to rearrange the pillow behind me so that I was in a comfortable sitting position and surveyed the room looking for a means of escape.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught the faint glow of vampire lying in the bed beside me, almost as pale as the white sheets. I yelped in surprise, hitting my head against the headboard, but he didn't even stir. I had managed to kick the covers off most of him as well. He lay on his front, one arm above his head, blond hair splayed all over the pillow. Tentatively, I used my finger to give him a gentle prod. Nothing. Eric was dead to the world.

He was also very, very naked.

I let my eyes graze over his body for just a second, lingering far too long on his delicious behind, and then chastised myself. I tried to reach out with my toes to hook the sheets to cover us both up again. After a couple of failed attempts I heard him stir beside me and I tried to grab the sheets with renewed vigour.

"Allow me," Eric murmured into the pillow. He went to turn onto his back and I quickly looked away, face burning with embarrassment, until I felt the crisp cotton of the sheets graze my knees. I snatched the fabric with my free hand and pulled it up to cover my bare legs.

"You undressed me," I accused, watching Eric as he sat up beside me in the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and all the muscles in his chest and arms rippled in response.

"Yes, well, your pants and shoes were covered in vomit, so I thought it might be a good idea..." he replied with a smirk. My blush intensified; I had forgotten about that. "And don't worry, I didn't peak... Much," he added with a suggestive grin.

I huffed in response, ignoring him trying to bait me. "Well, _you_ could have kept some clothes on you know," I mumbled.

Eric shrugged. "This is how I sleep."

"Fine, well you're not sleeping now, so put some pants on." Eric looked at me, pursing his lips in amusement. "Please?" I urged.

I clamped my eyes shut as he got out of bed with a chuckle and I heard him rifle through his chest of drawers. Moments later I felt the bed move as he came to sit back down. I opened my eyes; he had pulled on some navy track pants but his top half was still bare.

"Thank you," I said to him. He nodded in acceptance. "Could you also let me out of these cuffs, please?" I pulled against the headboard. "I woke up and I couldn't feel my arm."

He appraised me for a second and then reached into the night stand to retrieve the key. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over me to release the cuff. I froze as his body grazed mine, trying not to react or breathe in his smell but as his cool fingers grazed my wrist, I flinched. Once it was free, I rubbed my wrist and did little circles with my arm. Eric regarded me, from the opposite side if the bed, face expressionless.

"Eric, I need my phone," I said, in all seriousness.

"You're making a lot of demands for someone who reneged on our agreement and ran off last night," he replied calmly, settling back against the headboard again, linking his hands behind his head.

"Look Eric," I said, sitting up on my knees to face him. "I'm sorry that I panicked yesterday. I'm not going to try to escape again, although you weren't exactly on the up and up either not telling me all the other effects of your blood... But I have a life. People who care about me. I've been gone two days now – they're going to worry where I am. Raise the alarm."

"No they won't," Eric replied confidently.

"What do you mean, no they won't?" I asked suspiciously.

"I sent Amelia a text message from your phone telling her that you were onto a vampire lead and that she should cover for you with your family..."

"You did what?" I spluttered. "Amelia? How did you know?"

"Your cell phone has lots of valuable information on it. Unfortunately, there's no clue as to who your great-grandfather is..." I sighed in relief, thanking God that Niall wasn't a cell phone type of guy. Although the phone number for the house was stored in there. Could Eric trace it from that? "But you send a fair amount of text messages to Sam, someone called Claudine and especially Amelia."

"So?" I asked defensively but I knew what was coming.

"So, last weekend, about half an hour after you so cruelly put an end to Chow, there is a text message from you to Amelia, telling her that you got "one"..." Eric did little air quotes which would have been funny if we hadn't been discussing me murdering his friend. "... That all went well and that she should send Tray to the lay-by. You told me that one of your friends knew what you do for kicks. I take it that is Amelia. So who therefore is Tray?"

He held my gaze until I sighed in defeat. "Tray doesn't know what I do. He's just a guy, a Were actually, who dotes on Amelia. He owns a scrapyard, so whenever we need to get rid of a car, Amelia phones Tray and he collects and disposes of the car. No questions asked."

Eric looked at me with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"Well then I can die a happy woman," I shot back caustically.

Eric ignored me. "You said _we._"

"Come again?"

"You said whenever _we _need to get rid of a car. Amelia doesn't just know about what you do, she is somehow complicit?"

I cursed internally. God he was perceptive. Eric raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I raised my hands in capitulation, letting out another deep sigh. "Fine. The third vampire I killed, I stumbled upon by accident. He was sinking his fangs into Amelia. She was glamoured, of course. I, um, I saved her. Killed him. We've been friends ever since and now she helps me."

"Helps you how?"

"Um, she comes to pick me up when I'm done... She also helps with weapons, that sort of thing. The colloidal silver, that was one of hers. And then there's her connections with Tray."

Eric nodded, satisfied. "Well Amelia knows that you are safe, so there is no need to worry about her or your family."

"Am I safe?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Eric paused, considering his words. "Sookie, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done so a long time ago. I very much want us to proceed with our arrangement but you need to want to too. You are safe with me. But you have to stop with the resistance, the escape attempts. Not only am I stronger, faster and able to locate you, it just wastes us time."

"Okay," I agreed after a pause and I meant it. I was a big girl, I 'd just have to deal with whatever dangerous feelings I had that cropped up along the way. That said, I wasn't about to be chained up every night or knocked around. "But we're going to have to make some adjustments," I said firmly. "I'm not being handcuffed to the bed every night. In fact I'd much rather take the sofa in any case." Eric raised an eyebrow and I tried to stifle a blush. "And you can't go knocking me unconscious every five minutes. Vampire blood or not, that behaviour is just not acceptable to me..."

"Well, to be fair," he interrupted, "I have only knocked you unconscious once and you were about to stake me at the time. I regret hitting you while we were downstairs but I needed to know who you were working for and you were being so obstinate..."

"What about last night?" I interrupted.

Eric laughed, throwing his head back. "You think I knocked you unconscious last night?" he asked. I nodded glowering at him. "You fainted," he offered with a snort. "I barely touched you and you passed out into my arms."

"I did not!" I was indignant. That couldn't be right. Could it? Jesus, how embarrassing.

"Come to think of it, I do hope you are not one of those swoony women that annoyed me so much in the 19th century," he teased, eyes twinkling with humour. "It is not a skill that is very conducive to hunting vampires if you pass out whenever one of us touches you..."

I held my frown but I had to stifle a laugh. He was incorrigible. I slapped him playfully on the arm. "Stop it," I said with a smirk. "Come on," I added, getting up off the bed, trying to pull down my t-shirt as I went. "I want to learn how to kill vampires."

0-0-0-0-0

I spent the next four weeks training with Eric every night. We went for runs through the forest to work on my speed and agility; he had me climbing trees with weights attached to my back to improve my strength. I would run until I threw up, climb until my muscles tore and my hands bled but Eric was relentless, never letting up for a second.

We also worked on my weapons skills. We practised the stake exercise each day; my hands cracked, calloused and covered in splinters. Eric held back less and less each time so I knew I was getting better, slowly, even if my body didn't exactly agree. We also trained with knives. Jason had taught me how to use a shotgun when I was a teenager and I'd always had a good aim. I found it was the same with knives and I progressed much quicker with them than I did with the stake, often managing to hit Eric, much to my intense satisfaction, even when he moved at vampire speed.

Most days Eric fed me a few drops of vampire blood to heal any injuries and enhance my abilities but that didn't stop me passing out every night dirty, exhausted and in pain. In a way, it was the most effective way of preventing me from leaving; I didn't have the energy to go anywhere even if I wanted to.

If I thought the training was bad, washing each day in the stream was ten times worse. It was icy cold, giving me brain freeze every time I had to wash my hair. Add to that the fact that, to Eric's enduring amusement, I was always worried that, no matter how remote we were, someone might stumble upon me when I was naked for all to see and I began to dread getting clean.

On the plus side, Eric did what he could to improve things for me during my stay. He disappeared for an hour or so every few days, bringing back all sorts of food, magazines and the toiletries I requested. At the end of the first week, after I had complained about being desperate for a hot meal, he came back with a microwave. It wasn't a gas stove but it was better than nothing and meant that Eric also had the means to heat up his blood. Week two he gave me a travel hair dryer wrapped in a big red bow. I felt like a five year-old at Christmas.

Four days in, seemingly satisfied that I wasn't going to try to leave again, Eric handed me my cell phone back. It had very little charge left, and the signal in the woods was appalling, so I used it sparingly. However, I managed to give Amelia a weekly update call and also phoned Claudine a couple of times. I didn't dare phone Niall.

I didn't sleep in Eric's bed again after the first time. He made up the sofa for me after we agreed it was better for me to have that room so that I had access to the refrigerator and the TV during the day. Eric would lock the door to the bedroom, presumably to protect himself during his vulnerable daytime slumber, but, after the first couple of weeks, he stopped doing so. I still hated what he was but, after a while, I trusted that he wouldn't hurt me and I guess he felt the same.

At the end of the fourth week, Eric declared me ready to go to New Orleans.

0-0-0-0-0

I came out of the bathroom wrapped in the hotel's fluffy robe. It had been my first hot shower in a month and I stayed in there until moisture was dripping from the bathroom mirror and my fingers had pruned.

There was a large red box sitting on the end of my bed when I entered the room. I smiled; it hadn't been there when I got in the shower. I carefully lifted the lid off to reveal a crisp white note settled on top of the red tissue paper, written in an elegant hand.

_Sexy but innocent._

_E_

I unfolded the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful dress. It was a white strapless number with a full 50s skirt and a large red flower print. The bodice was structured so there was no need for a bra but wrapped up in some more tissue was a pair of red lace panties, in the right size, and my red patent heels.

I blow-dried my hair into soft waves and put on a little make-up, some lip gloss and mascara. The dress felt amazing when I stepped into it. It fit like a glove and as I twirled in front of the mirror, I knew I looked good.

I was touching up my make-up when there was a soft knock at the door. I went to answer, butterflies assailing my insides; I was full of excitement for the upcoming mission but I couldn't pretend that some of it wasn't to do with Eric seeing me in my new dress. He stood on the other side of the threshold dressed all in black; dark low-slung jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket in deep contrast to his pale skin and blond hair. He looked delicious as he walked into my room, looking at me like a hungry lion stalking a gazelle.

"I know it's technically work wear," I said, shyly, "but thank you for the dress. I love it."

"It is definitely my pleasure." Eric replied with a smile, eyes burning so hot, that I had to look away. "I also bought you these," he added, proffering a large crimson velvet box, the type that would hold an expensive jewellery set, balanced on the palm of his hand.

My pulse quickened with anticipation as I creaked the box open. Inside were two small daggers and an antique comb for my hair. "Eric," I said playfully coy, "You shouldn't have… Are they…?"

"Silver?" he confirmed with a huge grin. "They are."

I ran my fingertips over the comb, taking it out of the box carefully and walking over to the mirror. I pulled my hair back on one side, twisting it slightly with my fingers and then slotted the comb in, holding the hair in place and exposing my neck. I looked at Eric for approval; he appeared almost mesmerised and I felt myself flush.

"The knives should slot into the loops inside the bodice of the dress," Eric said after a second. "I would help you but…" he shrugged.

"No, that's fine. I did wonder what they were for when I put the dress on." I took each of the knives one by one and, contorting myself in front of the mirror, managed to slot them into the side of the dress, below each underarm, so that they were hidden, but comfortable against my skin and easily accessible.

"That's really quite ingenious," I murmured, almost to myself. "So," I said turning to Eric with a twirl, brimming with new-found confidence. "How do I look?"

"Frankly," he said, licking his lips slightly, "you look good enough to eat."

I baulked at the suggestion. "Yeah, well don't get any ideas, buddy. Dinner is not served nor will it ever be," I snapped, unable to stop myself.

Eric sighed. "It was a turn of phrase, Sookie," he said, giving me a measured look. "As you should well know after living with me for a month."

"Well you are a vampire, you can't blame me for jumping…" My voice trailed off as Eric frowned.

"I should go," he concluded, suddenly all business. "Like I said before, you won't see me but I will be watching you at all times. Be careful. He may look like a child but he is not to be underestimated. And don't forget the aim is to incapacitate not to kill. I need to question him."

"I know," I agreed. We had gone through this a hundred times. "Look Eric, I…"

"We will talk later," he said, cutting me off. In two long strides he walked to the door and left, slamming it firmly behind him.

I slumped on the bed, suddenly feeling terrible. For what? Offending a vampire. Pfft. My subconscious was laughing at me; I needed to sort myself out. But still…

"Right Sookie Stackhouse," I muttered after allowing myself just a moment to wallow. "Pull yourself together. You have a vampire to kill."

0-0-0-0-0

The Silver Shadow was in the French Quarter. The bar was already bustling by the time I got there, just after ten. It was safe to say that most of the clientèle had not adopted the same sexy-but-innocent look as I had but there were also a fair amount of tourists, so I didn't stand out too much as I joined the queue to get in.

I headed straight for the bar to order myself a gin and tonic. When offered, I agreed to supersize it, and was presented with a large plastic cup with a straw, full of gin and very little tonic water. A little Dutch courage and the perfect prop.

I wandered around, surveying the bar and the open courtyard area attached; people were standing around the edges listening to the band, others were dancing in impromptu groups. It was easy to blend. I couldn't see Eric anywhere but something told me he was near.

My target entered the bar at around eleven. The bouncers were checking IDs but they let him past with a wave, despite the fact that he looked about fourteen years old. He was dressed in a well-cut black suit and his white-blond hair was cropped close to his head. His face and body looked so young but he had a presence about him that seemed to belie something more. The crowded bar appeared to part as he walked through it, making his way towards a private table. I crouched down to pour most of my drink into a flower bed in the courtyard and then, adopting a slight stagger, headed in his direction.

"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, pretending to be embarrassed, as I knocked into him. Glacial blue eyes shot to look at mine, the stare hard and unforgiving. He didn't speak. "I really am so sorry," I repeated, touching the sleeve of his suit jacket. "I don't normally drink and I'm not sure how many shots they put in these things..." I rattled my near empty cup. "But they sure are strong."

The vampire's eyes raked over my body, resting for a second on my ample cleavage, and then he took in my scent. The action was practically imperceptible to the human eye but I had seen Eric do it numerous times and I knew what to look for.

"My name's Sookie Stackhouse, and it's a real pleasure to meet you," I said, with my best sunshine smile, offering him my hand.

He looked at it for a second and then, corners of his mouth curling up into a cold smile, took my hand in his. "Enchanted my dear," he replied with a leer. "I am Andre LeClerq."

0-0-0-0-0

"I really should tell my friends that I'm leaving," I said, sounding a little anxious as I teetered across the street.

"You can text them when we get there," Andre suggested, pulling me by my arm towards his Mercedes. It didn't hurt exactly but it was firm enough to make it clear that he wasn't taking no for an answer. I got into the car.

"I'm a little nervous," I giggled, adjusting myself in the seat, as I pulled my seatbelt across. "Where are we going anyway?"

"My place," Andre answered stiffly. "It is just a few minutes' drive from here."

Like hell we were. Eric had told me that the one thing I should never do is allow myself to be taken inside. That meant we had to do this in the car, or outside Andre's home, which was risky. I realised with a grimace that there were too many people out and about as his car wound through the one way streets of the French Quarter. It would have to wait.

Andre and I made stilted small talk in car as he drove until we pulled up outside a large Victorian house in the Garden District. He slipped out of the car, coming around to open my door. My breathing spiked as his cold hand grabbed mine once again to lead me inside the house. I pulled at his arm with a playful giggle, leaning back against the car. With a leer, he followed my lead and pressed me up against it.

My mind flitted to Eric. Was he somewhere nearby?

"I've never done this before," I whispered as he leaned into me. His eyes were cold and empty but he kissed me hungrily. Within moments his hands were everywhere, roughly pawing my body as he continued to pin me against the car, tongue delving forcefully into my mouth. Waves of revulsion ran through me as his hand snaked up my thigh under my dress, his growing erection pressing into my belly. I tried to grab his wrist, to push his hand down, but he just laughed cruelly. He was too strong.

With his other hand he grabbed my face, forcing my neck to one side. Real tears ran down my cheeks at the force of it. His cold tongue licked my neck, preparing it, and I heard his fangs extend.

"My, my," he growled, "I haven't tasted a virgin in quite some time..."

Lightening fast I reached into my hair, pulling out the silver comb and jamming it into Andre at the soft junction between his neck and shoulder. Stumbling back, he screamed, a thick blood-curdling bellow, clawing at his skin as it began to hiss and burn from the contact with silver.

"You fucking bitch," he shrieked, "I'm going to rip your head off and fuck your face." He grabbed my arm, wrenching me roughly towards him and attempted to sink his fangs into my shoulder.

"I don't think so," Eric shouted, appearing from nowhere and pulling Andre off of me. I screamed as Andre's fangs tore across my shoulder, my body shaking from the adrenaline, tears falling in relief.

"Now Sookie!" Eric demanded as I unsheathed both my silver knives. I took a calming breath and released them into Andre's chest.

Andre slumped to the ground with a cry. Eric dragged him by the arms into the shadows to the side of the house and perched on top of him, stake poised over his heart.

"Hello Andre," Eric said with a smug grin. "It has been a while."

"Northman," Andre hissed. "You will pay for this."

Eric ignored him, turning his attention to me. "You alright?" he enquired, nodding towards my shoulder.

"It's just a flesh wound," I confirmed with a brave nod. It actually hurt like a motherfucker. "I'll be fine."

Eric nodded and faced Andre again, pressing the stake into his chest. "Where is Compton?" he growled.

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing," Andre spat back. "The Queen will have your fangs for this."

"I couldn't give a fuck about Sophie-Anne," Eric retorted with a wry shrug. "And you, you're honestly going to give up your life to protect the existence of that snivelling weasel. We both know you hate him."

"You'll kill me anyway," Andre bit back, his French accent starting to come through now. "Why would I help you?"

"Because if you tell me where Compton is, I give you my word that I won't kill you." Eric's tone was serious. I frowned; he sounded sincere. Wait, that wasn't the deal...

Andre shook his head.

"Sookie, I think one of Andre's blades may need repositioning," Eric suggested with a cruel smile.

I nodded, kneeling down beside him, grabbing the silver dagger nearest to me and moving it around in Andre's chest so as to do maximum internal damage. The smell of acrid flesh filled my nostrils as Andre howled. Eric pressed his stake further into the area above Andre's heart.

"Where is he Andre? Tell me and I will let you live," Eric repeated.

"Jackson, Mississippi," Andre wailed as I moved on to the second blade. "The Queen has sent him on a mission to Jackson."

I felt light-headed all of a sudden. Bill Compton was just a few hours drive away? I couldn't believe it.

"Thank you Andre." Eric smiled, pulling the stake back dramatically and handing it to me with a nod.

"You said you wouldn't kill me," Andre yelped, thrashing against us both.

"I did," Eric agreed with a wintry smile. "But I didn't say anything about _her_..."

I brought the stake down in a fluid stroke, on target for Andre's undead heart.

"Wait," he screamed. "I know where Pam is..."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! **

**I'm always anxious to know your thoughts, so please review. Reviews = teasers for the next chapter (and I have to say I'm VERY excited about what's coming up next!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my God! Thank you so much for the amazing reception you gave the last chapter. Bribing you with teasers certainly did the job! I hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**Anyway, let's see what we can do about that cliffie in the last chapter... I think this may be my favourite chapter so far, so enjoy!**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also inspired some of the ideas.**

"Sookie, stop!" Eric shouted, reaching out swiftly to grab my arm. But it was too late. The stake pierced Andre's heart before he had a chance to pull my arm back and Andre started convulsing on the ground, thick viscous blood surging from his decaying body. The force of Eric grabbing my arm pulled me onto my back. I yelped as my bottom hit the cold ground but I managed to escape most  
of the gore as it dispersed.

"Fuck!" Eric muttered, rocking back on his heels. "Fuck!"

"Eric, I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

He sighed, shaking his head and running a hand roughly through his hair. "It's not your fault. Fuck… Really, it's not your fault." His face belied his frustration and his eyes were full of anguish.

Pam. Pam, his child. She was missing and he was in pain.

I crawled onto my knees and leaned over to him. His whole body was coiled with tension. He looked down at my hand as I rubbed his arm reassuringly, both evading eye contact.

"I think you and I have a few things to discuss…" I prompted, voice kind but firm.

"Yes," Eric agreed with a sigh. "I will tell you everything but not here." He stood up and then, offering me his hand, pulled me to my feet. "You did well tonight Sookie. Really well," he said with a sad smile.

"Come on," I suggested. "Let's go back to the hotel."

0-0-0-0-0

I sat on the bed cross-legged, having changed into yoga pants and a vest top. Eric had offered me blood to heal my shoulder but I had politely refused; the gash really stung but the pain was somehow helping to keep me lucid. Even after a hot shower, my hands were still shaking from the night's events. Reality had hit me; without Eric's training and back-up, I could have gone up against Andre, or a vampire like him, on my own and the results would have been far different. I shuddered as I thought of Andre's hand snaking its way between my thighs, of his teeth as thy pierced my skin.

I was also aware that the stakes had changed significantly; the revelation about Pam had shifted the goalposts and now I was caught up in something deeper than I had ever imagined. Deeper than my own thirst for vengeance. I had never really been a big drinker but tonight I needed a drink.

More than one, in fact.

Having raided the mini bar, I laid out all the tiny bottles of liquor in front of me on the bed as Eric watched me, face bemused. I picked the gin first, pouring it into my plastic hotel cup. It barely covered the ice. I had a feeling I was going to need more.

"So spill," I urged Eric with a wave of the cup. I took a large gulp of gin and revelled in the fiery blaze as it trickled down my throat.

Eric nodded, face pensive. "Well as you know, vampires have been at war with the fae for centuries..." I nodded and gave him an eye roll that suggested he should just get on with it. Eric ran a hand through his hair. "What you don't know is that the vampires themselves have been split into two opposing factions for many years… One faction, led by Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana, is driven by a thirst for fae blood. They won't stop until they've achieved the all out annihilation of the fae, the destruction of your race…"

I quickly drained the last of the gin; this wasn't exactly news but it was still shocking having it confirmed. I concentrated on the remaining bottles on the bed and selected the vodka next. It was the same colour as gin, right?

Eric continued with a small sigh. "Another faction, the faction to which I belong, thinks it is time to call a truce with the fae. While we don't necessarily mix well with any of our supernatural cousins, the fact is that humans are the real threat to our survival as a species. We may even have to reveal our existence to the human world at some point and what with advances in technology… well, a dwindling fae population is, frankly, the least of our problems."

"So it's like Hawks and Doves," I suggested. The vodka burned far worse than the gin as it went down. In fact, it tasted really quite unpleasant but the ache in my shoulder had dulled at least and I was starting to feel more relaxed.

"If by Doves you mean blood-sucking creatures of the night who will kill you as soon as look at you, then yes," Eric agreed with a wry smile.

"And Pam is somehow mixed up in this?" I asked with concern.

Eric nodded solemnly. "Various high-profile… _Doves_… were targeted for final death by Sophie-Anne. Stan, King of Texas, was assassinated during the day about four months ago, a couple of other monarchs and three of the more powerful sheriffs… I, however, managed to escape an attempt on my life. I went to one of my safe houses a few days after the attack and there was a package waiting for me..." Eric closed his eyes for a second as if remembering and then opened them, a resolved expression on his face. "The box contained Pam's fangs which had been  
removed at the root and a stake, covered in her blood."

I gasped. "But Andre said…"

"I know," Eric nodded, emotion burning in his cobalt eyes. "I know what he said. Until tonight I had thought Pam was dead but now I just don't know..."

"Christ," I muttered. It was definitely time for bourbon. I snapped open the third little bottle with purpose.

Eric glanced at me, hesitating. I braced myself, knowing there was more. "There was a note in the box too. And both the note and the stake were covered in a scent that I recognised…"

My eyes went wide and I felt alcohol-infused bile rise in my throat. "Bill Compton," I guessed with a whisper.

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

I sat there in silence, stunned. Eric's motivations were suddenly so clear, but everything else seemed murkier, somehow darker. "What did the note say?" I remembered to ask after a moment.

Eric sighed, closing his eyes. "It said _Now you'll come to us_."

0-0-0-0-0

I lay back on the bed, feeling a little woozy, seven drained little bottles discarded on the floor along with an empty tub of Pringles and a half-eaten Toblerone. Eric was laying on his front, propped up on his elbows, watching me with an amused smirk.

"You know what the worse thing about tonight was…?" I sighed.

"Worse than the fact that we killed the one individual who had information on the whereabouts of my vampire child…?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly…" I nodded, faking an angry pout.

"Worse than the fact that you were groped by a psychopath trapped in the body of a teenager?" he added with a smile. His eyes were so blue, they almost sparkled with humour.

"Worse even than that…" I replied with a giggle.

"Then I give up," Eric said, rolling on to his back with a dramatic shrug.

"My new dress," I whined. "It's ruined. It's got blood all over it. I'll never be able to wear it again and I loved it."

"And I loved you in it…" Eric added with a leer, not missing a beat.

"Stop teasing," I said, turning on to my side and giving his arm a playful slap.

"I'm not teasing," Eric said, turning onto his side to face me, tone suddenly serious. "I think you looked beautiful in that dress."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I slurred before my brain could stop my mouth. I immediately flushed beetroot red. Christ, I was definitely drunk. I hung my head so my hair fell over may face, hiding my blush.

Eric reached across, sweeping the hair and tucking it tenderly behind my ear. I peaked up at him through my eyelashes. His gaze was intense, unflinching. "Sookie, I think you might be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

My heart skipped a beat. Waves of confusion flooded over me. Did he just say that? My stomach dipped with excitement but just as quickly I felt scared and angry with myself for being so affected by his words. I was embarrassed too, my blush deepening. Oh God, I really couldn't think straight through my alcohol haze.

"Eric, I, um…You're just saying that."

He held my gaze for a heartbeat and then shook his head distractedly, rolling away from me onto his back.

"Pam has a specialist dry cleaner that we use for more difficult blood stains," Eric said, voice impassive, reverting back to our earlier conversation. "I can arrange for them to see to your dress."

"Thank you," I whispered. I didn't just mean about the dress.

Eric nodded. "You should get some sleep," he said, getting up off the bed with a stretch he didn't really need. "We'll leave for Jackson tomorrow evening."

I nodded shyly. "Night Eric."

He gave me a wintry smile before turning and walking to the door. "Good night Sookie."

0-0-0-0-0

I stood in front of the mirror in my underwear, holding one dress, and then another, in front of me, trying to decide which one to wear. I was fed up; it was night five in Jackson and, although Eric and I had managed to ensnare and question a number of vampires since our arrival, we were no closer to tracking down Bill Compton.

There was a knock at the door. I scrambled to put on my robe and then let Eric in.

"I can't work out what to wear," I informed him. I let out a huff as he sat himself on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, with an eyeroll targeted at myself. "I just need a night off I suppose."

Eric nodded. "I know."

"I've spent all these weeks training. I guess it would just be nice to get all dressed up once in a while and go to a bar for fun, rather than on a mission… Ignore me. I'm being silly."

"Not at all," Eric smiled.

"So who's my target tonight?" I asked, trying to fake renewed enthusiasm.

"He's a fairly old vampire," Eric explained. "He's been in America for a while but he's not originally from here. Very tall; he'll stand out."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Oh, he goes by a number of aliases. But, like I said, you'll know him when you see him."

"Fine," I said with a shrug. "Which one do you think would be best?" I asked, gesturing to the dresses.

"It doesn't matter what you wear tonight, I know he'll seek you out no matter what."

"O-kay…" Eric was being weirdly cryptic.

"I should go," Eric said abruptly, getting up to leave. "Get to Josephine's for about nine."

He closed the door behind him and I turned my attention back to what to wear.

0-0-0-0-0

Seeing as Eric had given me leave to take a break from my usual mission attire, I took the opportunity to wear the new dress I had bought in a boutique in Jackson a couple of days ago. It was a camel knee-length dress with a balcony bust and shoestring straps. It clung to my curves in all the right places and enhanced my tan. The fabric was thick enough that I could conceal my silver daggers, so I added a couple of loops inside the bodice to keep them secure. I teamed the dress with my high tan peep-toe pumps, wooden heels of course, and used the comb Eric bought me to fix my wavy hair to one side. I made my eyes up dark and smoky, added a little clear lip gloss and I was ready.

I got into Josephine's at about ten past nine. Eric had told me the local supernatural population called the place "Club Dead" and you could only get in if your name was on the guest list. I'd been here once already this week following up on leads. Let's hope this time I was more successful.

The Were on the door nodded at me in recognition as I entered. I gave him a sweet smile and headed towards the bar, ordering a gin and tonic, and taking a minute to survey my surroundings. The clientèle seemed to be mostly Weres but I supposed it was still a little early for the undead. There were a couple of voids in the corner, a male and a female, together with two humans. The male vamp looked to be about my height; I didn't think he was my target. I could tell from the humans' minds that they were glamoured. I shook my head in disgust but now was not the time.

I turned back to the bar to nurse my drink and felt a cold hand ghost down my back. "Can I buy you a drink?" The voice was like deep velvet on my senses and I recognised it immediately.

"Eric," I hissed, spinning around to face him slapping my palms against his chest. "You're going to blow my cover. What if the target comes in while you're with me?" I panicked, looking around nervously.

Eric cocked his head to one side, smile lighting him up. Realisation suddenly seeped into me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a curse. "Very old, tall, stands out. You're the target, aren't you?"

Eric gave me a self-satisfied grin. "You said you wanted the night off..."

"But you planned this before I said it...?" I asked, amazed.

"You don't get to my age without being just a little perceptive Sookie. It wasn't hard to see the toll this has been taking on you..."

I drained my gin and tonic, suddenly brave. "Are you sure that you didn't just plan this as a way to get me to go on a date with you?"

Eric grinned. "I am nothing if not an opportunist. You look breathtaking by the way..."

I sighed. So did he in his well-cut black suit and crimson shirt. "Eric, please..."

He interrupted me. "So I believe how this works is that I buy you a drink and we dance and then..."

"You can forget the "and then" right now buddy..." I said with an eye-roll giving his shoulder a mocking slap. "And I guess you know a lot more about this than I do. I don't exactly date..."

Eric gestured to the bartender and I was presented with a fresh gin and tonic, while he was given a glass of what could have been red wine. It wasn't. I realised with a frown that I wasn't even that appalled.

"Yes. So about that..." Eric continued. "Why is it that you don't _date?_" He was being polite but I knew that what he was really asking was why was I a 22-year old virgin?

I took a large slug of gin. "I don't know. I guess it's a few things. I'm kind of required to end up with a fairy to, you know, propagate the species. And until I meet that special someone, or he's picked for me, I'm expected to, um, _not date_..."

Eric frowned. "That sounds a little archaic..."

"You're telling me," I huffed. "And have you ever met a typical fairy male? Talk about vapid, vain and self-centred." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Not really my type."

"What about humans?" he asked with a knowing laugh.

What about humans? I wanted to tell him the truth; that in actual fact I could read the minds of any human male I had a date with and men's thoughts in relation to me, when or a date or otherwise, were never too appealing. Try going on a date with a man who's wondering whether your collar matches your cuffs. Not fun.

I sighed and opted to go with the alternative. "I've been out a few times secretly with human men but my great-grandfather wouldn't approve," I said with another long gulp of my drink. "It's not like I'm prepared to be the breeder he requires but so far, I've never liked anyone enough to make me feel the need to take a stand." I shrugged. "Anything for an easy life, I guess."

Eric nodded. "Ahh, the elusive great-grandfather..."

"Eric..." I warned, putting a halting hand against his chest.

He was suddenly pensive. "It's just fairly strange that you have been marked as a breeder, as you so eloquently put it, when you have so little fairy blood in you. Surely, that would only happen if..."

I grabbed his hand, draining my drink. "Come on," I said, hastily interrupting that train of thought. "Time to dance."

Eric followed me on the dance floor with a smile. There was a few old rock and roll numbers playing and Eric twirled me around the dance floor like a pro until I was breathless and laughing. Suddenly, Goldfrapp's Ooh La La came on, infectious beat pumping through the club. Eric pulled my arm, drawing me into his chest. He held me tight and I relaxed into him feeling the beat, swaying my hips against him. He smelt amazing, fresh and masculine, and I could feel the line of his muscular chest as he pressed against me.

I could sense the intensity of his gaze as I rested my cheek against his chest, feeling goose bumps spread over my body. Eric's fingers grazed my sides resting gently on my hips, guiding me against him in time to the music. I finally summoned up the courage to look at him. His eyes were blazing with passion; my breath caught in my throat and my heart began to hammer.

"Eric..." I whispered. The music was loud but I knew he could hear me. I was so confused. I wanted to reach up and kiss him so badly. If I was truthful I wanted to do so much more. But I couldn't.

He was a vampire, he'd admitted himself that he'd killed dozens of my kind, he'd tried to kill me.

Eric gripped my hips with his hands and twisted me around so that my back was touching his chest. He began to grind up against me in time to the beat. I could feel his arousal against my back and couldn't help but sway up against it, grazing him with every swish of my hips. There were other people on the dance floor but they seemed to melt away. It was only us, our bodies charged with electricity.

_He's a vampire, yes,_ my heart sang _but he also saved you from Andre. You trust him. You want him._

I felt his mouth at my ear, cool breath sending waves of desire straight to my core. "Yield to me Sookie," he growled.

I felt like my heart might burst out of my chest. It was now or never. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. To taste him, to feel his body closer. I'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.

I put my hands over his and lifted them gently off my hips. With a deep breath I turned to face him, his blue eyes smouldered into mine. The ball was in my court. Any further action would lead to a course from which I would be unable to extricate myself. But I wanted this. I knew I did.

I gave him an imperceptible nod and he didn't need a second invitation.

He gently placed his lips on mine and then, when I didn't pull away, deepened his kiss. I moaned into it, instantly granting him access with his tongue as it darted out to graze my lip. It was the first time I'd ever kissed anyone and not been acting. I felt so overwhelmed that I just melted into him, allowing him to take the lead. He put a large hand at the back of my neck and the other on my hip, pulling me into him until I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. Every nerve ending on my body began to hum, I felt I might pass out from the intensity of it.

Abruptly, the song finished and was replaced by an old club hit from the 80s, my brain was too scrambled to remember the name of the track. "Come," Eric growled, taking me by the hand and leading me off the dance floor.

I followed him eagerly, not contemplating my actions, just wishing I could repeat them. I let out a triumphant gasp as Eric pinned me up against the wall by the cloakroom, instantly attacking me again with his mouth. He ground up against me, the now impressive bulge eliciting excited moans from me.

His fangs had come down but he was so skilled at kissing, I could barely tell. I pulled myself away from the kiss and, feeling devilishly confident, took his face in my hands, carefully running my tongue over his fangs and then leaning in for another kiss. Eric shuddered with want and I felt so powerful and sexual, I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, Eric pulled back from the kiss. His head whipped around to the entrance of the club, his nostrils flaring.

I followed his gaze and saw a man entering the club. I felt bile rise in my throat as I reached out with my mind.

Void.

I took in his appearance; medium height and build, dark brown hair. He was handsome in an old-fashioned way but glided into the bar with an air of superciliousness.

Oh my God.

I took a step away from Eric, my legs suddenly weak, hands shaking from the quick burst of adrenaline that had suddenly shot through my body. "Eric," I asked, voice a trembling whisper. "Is that...?"

Eric nodded, face full of cold fury. He rumbled his reply, voice low and heavy with bitterness.

"Compton."

**A/N: Trust Bill to come in and fuck things up, ay? But hey, at least they've found him. I'd love to hear what you all think – so please review if you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am totally overwhelmed by how much you've all embraced this story. Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback! I tend to post just before I go to bed and to wake up to all those reviews is just fantastic – and very motivating! **

**So without further ado, let's get back to Sookie, Eric and cock-blocking Compton!**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention. **

I felt like I was going to throw up or faint, or both. I'd fantasised for six years about finding the man who murdered my parents and now here he was and I was falling to pieces.

"We have to get out of here, now," Eric urged, voice low, dragging me by the arm into the female bathroom. He flashed a look at the stunned bathroom attendant, glamouring her into leaving immediately.

"What?" I hissed, stunned. "No way. He's here. We have to go after him."

"Sookie, we can't do this now," Eric pleaded. "I picked up his scent as soon as he came in. That means he will have picked up mine. He knows I'm here, or I have been recently. If it were just a case of killing him, I could go in there and stake him now but I need him alive to find out where Pam is. We can't afford to have him run."

"So go then," I replied stubbornly. "I can do this on my own if I have to..."

"You don't understand," Eric sighed in frustration. "My scent will be all over you too. He'll know you've been with me. Plus, well... you smell aroused. It doesn't take a genius to put it together."

"Fuck Eric," I spat, angry and embarrassed to boot. "I don't know what you were thinking tonight. Was the urge to get in my pants that strong that you had to go fuck up everything that we've been working towards...?" My words trailed off as Eric blanched. He looked like I'd just punched him in the gut. "Eric, I'm sorry, I.."

"Save it," he growled with barely concealed rage. He cursed under his breath.

"Eric..." I pleaded.

"Fine," Eric snapped. "We'll do it your way."

0-0-0-0-0

I splashed cold water on my face, avoiding my eye make-up, in an attempt to calm myself. I dampened a paper towel and ran it around the back of my neck and down my arms, relishing each cool sweep . With a sigh of defeat, I removed my panties chucking them into the sanitary bin and freshened myself up. Finally, I spritzed on some of the complimentary perfume displayed by the sink. It was too floral for my tastes but it did the job; I would still have Eric's smell on me but the perfume would make his scent less pronounced.

With one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed out to seduce my parents' killer.

I made my way straight to the bar and asked the bar tender for a gin and tonic, needing to steady my nerves. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bill sitting at a table in the shadows towards the back of the club. He seemed just like any other patron of Club Dead but I noted he'd chosen a defensive position close to the emergency exit. He'd picked up Eric's scent, just as Eric had known he would.

I was banking on him picking it up again. This time on me.

I took a large sip of my drink, my hands still shaking slightly, and turned my back to the bar surveying the dance floor which was now packed. Bill's table was behind me to the right. I couldn't see him but I could feel his void with my mind and read the thoughts of the waitress who had brought him over a glass of blood. She thought he was handsome, polite for a vampire, but she was disappointed that he hadn't responded to her flirting.

After some time I turned back towards the bar; he was watching me and I caught his eye. I gave him a demure smile and looked away, pretending to study the napkin under my drink. I didn't want to overplay it. I knew what would be going through his mind right now. I was human but I had Eric's scent on me, I had no visible bite marks... It would make him curious.

I felt him as he approached and my stomach leapt triumphantly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I nearly flinched when I heard his voice, repeating Eric's words only an hour or so earlier. The timbre of his voice was smooth and low, with a Southern drawl thick as molasses.

Willing my heartbeat to remain steady, I turned to face him. "Well I've just bought one," I replied, mustering up my most counterfeit sunshine smile, "but some company while I drink it would be lovely."

His thin lips drew back to return my smile and he gave me a slight bow. He certainly was laying on the charm. I felt my insides flutter in revulsion.

"I'm Amelia," I said, extending my hand, "Amelia Broadway."

He took my hand in his, turning it slightly and ghosted a kiss across my knuckles. I chilled at the contact. His dark eyes scanned the club as he bowed over my hand. He hadn't relaxed yet; he was still on the lookout for Eric.

"I'm pleased to meet you Amelia. I'm Bill Compton and I would be honoured, or please," he pointed to the area where he'd been sitting, "won't you join me back at my table?"

I smiled. "I'd be delighted Bill. Thank you."

Bill guided me by the small of my back towards the rear of the club. He held my chair out for me as I sat down. For a mass murderer, he had lovely manners.

"So Amelia," he drawled, taking the chair next to mine, moving it close enough for our knees to touch. "You have a wonderful accent. Louisiana?"

"Born and bred in Baton Rouge," I lied with a grin. "You?"

"All over really but I originated from a small town about an hour from Shreveport." I nodded warmly as we connected via our shared heritage.

"So what is a beautiful woman from Baton Rouge doing all alone in a place like Josephine's?" he asked with another smarmy grin as the waitress came over and deposited another glass of blood on the table. Bill hesitated a second before taking a sip, as if assessing whether I knew what he was.

I lifted my gin and tonic. "Cheers," I declared, clinking my glass against his with a knowing smile and he seemed to relax again.

"Well I'm not having the best night to be honest, Bill," I began with a small sigh. Bill frowned inquisitively, lapping it up. "I was here tonight with some clients, two Jackson Weres, but they ended up getting into some kind of disagreement with some wolves from a rival pack. They took the fight outside and I haven't seen either of them for over an hour..." Bill tutted in sympathy. I trailed off, biting my lip as if there was more to my story but I didn't want to say.

"Go on please Amelia," he encouraged.

"Well it's just that I'm not sure if you might know him..." I said hesitantly. I had a quick look around me, as if to check he wasn't suddenly nearby.

"Him?" Bill asked intrigued, taking the bait.

I sighed. "Oh what the hell. You seem like the type of guy who would understand...So I, um, was on my way to the ladies bathroom when this guy accosted me." I shook my head in disgust. Bill frowned as if offended on my behalf, edging forward. I was amazed at how easily these lies slipped off my tongue. I'd always been able to lie convincingly to my targets but there was so much more at stake here.

"He thought he was soooo good-looking, like no woman could resist him..." I continued shakily, taking a big gulp of my drink. To an outsider it looked like I was rallying my nerves to tell the story but the movement allowed me to shift my position slightly. Bill was getting far too close and it was unnerving me.

I carried on with the charade. "He asked me to dance but I said no. I mean I was here on business... and then he tried to glamour me..." Bill raised frowned in surprise. "But I knew what he was trying, so I, um, wouldn't look at him...He, he pushed me against the wall, shoved his tongue down my throat, he was rough... I suppose it sounds silly now but at the time I was really scared, you know? It took two of the Weres on security to get him to leave me alone. They asked him to leave..." I closed my eyes with a sigh for dramatic effect.

Bill placed a reassuring hand over mine. I shuddered at the unpleasant feel of his cold dry skin on mine. Bill didn't seem to notice as he brushed his thumb over my wrist.

"Why did you think I might know him?" Bill asked, with an encouraging smile.

"Well he was a... you know, like you," I offered shyly. "Tall? Blond? Black suit? I guess I thought ya'll might be friends."

Bill's face was stony all of a sudden. "No I don't know him," he lied coolly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Amelia," he added, all sympathy. "I do hope that his crude ways haven't put you off my kind all together? We're not all like him you know."

"Well let's just say the night is certainly looking up," I replied flirtatiously, leaning back in towards him. Bill's pupil's dilated just a little. I danced my fingers along his suit sleeve. "I guess, well, there just aren't that many real gentlemen left in the world are there?"

I noticed it then, that indiscernible tiny flair of the nostrils as he took in my scent. His eyelids flickered just slightly. "And, unfortunately, there are very few real ladies either but I think I may have found one of them tonight..." Compton's fingers brushed over my hand, in a delicate but possessive gesture. I realised, with utter revulsion, that where my innocence had merely bemused Eric, it had served to turn Bill on.

He liked that I was untouched. It did something for him.

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought.

Two vampires approached the table, interrupting my chain of thought. The male had dark hair past his chin and a neat beard, the woman was African-American with a shock of wild curls framing her attractive face. They were both dressed like rejects from an Austin Powers movie.

"Bill Compton," the man drawled, sitting down at the table. "Always a pleasure." Bill gave him a wintry smile but said nothing. "And who might this delectable creature be?" He appraised me as if I were dessert but the woman leaned back in her seat regarding me through narrowed eyes. She wasn't happy that I was with Bill.

"Amelia," Bill said with a gesture of his hand, "these are my friends, Malcolm and Diane."

I nodded a polite hello to them both, as Bill gripped my hand territorially. Shit. This wasn't supposed to be a group session. I needed to get him out of here. Alone.

The waitress bought the two vampires over glasses of blood as Bill and Malcolm made small talk. Diane continued to glare at me, all the while primping and preening in front of Bill.

"Would you like another drink Amelia?" Bill asked, noticing my empty glass and motioning for the waitress to hold on.

"I should really be getting back to my hotel," I said coyly. "I have an early start. I only stayed as long as I did, just so I didn't run into you-know-who in the parking lot."

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, sounding disappointed.

_Don't try too hard. Let him come to you. _Those had been Eric's parting words and it was working so far. I just had to hold it together a little longer.

I nodded. "I really should go. Thank you for the company." I stood to leave and then hesitated. "Fudge," I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Bill enquired, alert, concerned.

"My ride," I confessed with a shy smile. "I just remembered I came here with my clients."

"I can take you back to your hotel," Bill offered immediately.

"No honestly, I can call a cab..." I pretended to assert. "You should stay..." I added, alluding to his company.

"No," Bill replied with a smirk, draining the rest if his drink and standing to leave. "I insist."

I smiled my assent and nodded my goodbyes to the others, ignoring Diane's poisonous glare. Bill took my hand in his and guided me towards the front of the club.

This was it. My legs felt shaky and I could feel a cold sweat start to appear on the back of my neck. I wasn't sure if I could do this. I knew I was luring him in but I wasn't sure I was together enough to finish the job.

God, would I have to kiss him? The thought repulsed me.

I thought of the perfect kiss that Eric and I had shared earlier that night on the dance floor, of the feeling of his body as he pressed me up against the wall. I had no doubt that if Bill hadn't turned up at the club, I would have let Eric take things further, to take me wherever he wanted to lead. And now, here I was, holding hands and making small talk with the man who had destroyed my family.

"Bill, I, uh, just need to pop to the bathroom before we leave," I managed to stutter. I needed to a moment to collect myself.

His eyes narrowed just slightly. Had I made him suspicious?

"Wait here and I'll be right back?" I asked, running a hand down his jacket lapel and rallying a smile.

Reassured, he leaned into me, placing a cool kiss on my cheek. "I'll be waiting," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I pulled away, nodding with a smile. My pulse was rocketing and I felt dizzy. It took everything I had to compose myself and walk in a straight line to the bathroom, my legs like jello underneath me.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind me, I ran into the cubicle furthest from the door and slumped to my knees. My stomach retched violently, propelling me in the direction of the toilet. Bile and gin rose in my throat and I spat it into the bowl, struggling to suck in as much air as possible to steady myself.

My thoughts ran to my parents; my memories of them had faded so much over the years. I only had fragments and it was hard to tell what was real and what my subconscious had pieced together from old photos and stories... I thought of Jason's face streaked with tears when Sheriff Dearborn sat us down to tell us that our parents had died. How my brother put his arm around me and told me he would look after me... And I thought of Eric; of his despair at the thought that his child had been killed and of the pain he was still going through, not knowing of her whereabouts...

And I knew I had to do this.

I pulled myself up and, dabbing my etes and nose with some toilet tissue, went out into the main bathroom area. The toilet attendant was back, chatting away to a young Were girl and I took the opportunity to touch up my make-up and take another spritz of perfume. My eyes were a little red but other than that I looked fine. I left the attendant a few dollars and made my way out to Bill Compton, suddenly full of resolve.

0-0-0-0-0

Bill took my hand as we crossed the parking lot. I considered the location as a potential interrogation site but quickly dismissed the idea; it was too well lit and there was a line for Josephine's meandering around the corner.

He led me over to a dark blue Lexus and opened the door for me, retaking my hand as he ushered me into the car. He closed my door with a smile and sped around to his side, no longer bothering to conceal his otherness.

"So, where are you staying Amelia?" Bill asked as he turned on the engine.

It was then I realised how much I had messed up. "Um, the Hilton, downtown," I replied already too far along this trajectory to stop now.

Bill chuckled. "Me too."

"What a coincidence…" I countered with a flirty smile, hopefully covering up the tell-tale signs of panic that I knew my pulse would be broadcasting. Inwardly I cringed; by ensuring that we headed back to the hotel I had severely limited the places where I could mount an attack against him.

"There aren't many decent hotels in Jackson," Bill replied with a pompous grin. "So I suppose it's not that much of a surprise."

I gave him a weak smile of agreement as my mind raced through the options. I couldn't suggest a drive out of town now, it would look suspicious. Taking him back to my hotel room would be too dangerous. Eric always warned me to keep it out in the open and there was too much potential for witnesses overhearing through the thin hotel walls. Even if that weren't the case, I was far too emotionally tense to let things go far enough with Bill to get him back to my room in the first place. There was a small parking lot to the side of the hotel that extended underneath the building. If Bill parked in the open-air, Eric and I could question him there if no one were around. But there was a risk of being spotted. The underground lot would be more secluded from passers-by, but if Bill parked down there, it would also mean that it would be hard for Eric to observe us unnoticed and take him longer to step in if things went awry.

Ten minutes later, I held my breath as we pulled up to the hotel. Bill edged through the crowded lot and headed towards the slope that led underground. I cursed inwardly; this was definitely the less appealing option safety-wise.

Bill pulled into a space and shut down the engine. I looked around quickly to gage if there was anyone else about and jumped as I felt a cold hand creep across my knee. Bill stroked my leg up to the hemline of my dress, gently making circles on my bare flesh with his index finger. I watched his hand as my heart raced and my vision became blurry with tears. I couldn't bear him touching me. It was too much.

"Relax Amelia," he soothed, leaning in. "There's no need to be nervous."

I closed my eyes willing the tears at bay. This was it then, the moment when I would have to kiss the man who murdered my parents. I could feel Bill's chill breath on my face as he leaned in closer.

"Just let go," he urged, voice silky and low.

His mouth found mine and my body went stiff as he darted out his tongue and ran it along my lower lip. I thought again fleetingly of Eric and the immense difference in emotion when it had been his lips seeking me out. Bill leaned in further, intensifying the kiss, pressing for entry with his tongue. I felt waves of loathing surface as his hand swept across my neck, ghosting over my chest and along my bare arm.

I reached into my hair, trying not to think about the magnitude of this moment, just trying to remember all that Eric had taught me.

Bill's other hand began to snake up my thigh as his fingers sought access under my dress.

_No_. I couldn't do this for a minute more. Revulsion crawled over me like thousands of tiny insects.

I pulled roughly at the silver comb in my hair wanting more than anything to stop this. Bill pulled me further into him, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. His hand clawed at my dress as his fingers dug into my thigh.

_No_. I began to struggle against him. I couldn't pretend any more. A tear escaped, then another.

_No_.

I twisted the comb in my hand, giving myself leverage and then, with all my strength, rammed it into Bill's cheek, skewering it roughly into his flesh. He let out an ugly shriek as he clutched his face, features twisted with agony, as I scrambled out of the car. My arm caught in the seatbelt as I clambered back, desperate, terrified. My clumsy hesitation lost me valuable seconds and suddenly he was on me, fangs out, dragging me by my leg across the seat towards him. Frantically, I kicked out and twisted in his grip, my enhanced strength sending him flying against the car door as I crawled out the opposite side, taking the fight out of the car.

My hands were trembling violently as I went for my knives. Bill was instantly upon me, leaping over the car with a snarl and knocking me to the ground. My head smacked against the cold concrete of the parking lot and I blinked vehemently, attempting to clear my vision. He had me pinned as I thrashed out, a knife in each hand, trying to force him back.

I hurled one of my knives at him but Bill knocked my hand just in time, dodging the silver as it hurtled past his head. I took advantage of his swerve to the left and propelled him off me onto the hard ground. In a heartbeat I was on my knees, Bill zoomed to his feet just as I loosed my last knife. I heard the dull thud as it entered his flesh and Bill slumped to the floor with a groan.

"Eric!" I shouted out into the empty parking lot.

I ran over to Compton, picking up my other knife. He tried to close his hand over the blade embedded in his stomach, letting out a muffled cry as his hand sizzled at the contact.

"This is for my parents…" I whispered, crouching over him, drawing my blade back to strike.

I heard Eric as he zoomed into the underground lot. "Sookie," he shouted. "Are you ok?"

I turned to him with a smile of relief. Everything had come together. "Eric, I've got hi-…"

I felt searing pain as soon as the knife entered my shin and cried out in agony, crumpling to the ground. Before I could process what happened, I felt Compton's weight on top of me; his hands, bloody and blistered, forcing me onto my back. I screamed as his fangs tore into my neck, drawing deep, instantly weakening me.

Eric's curse echoed through the underground lot. I felt Bill's teeth rip through my throat as Eric pulled him off me, hurtling him onto the hood of a stranger's car. The alarm started to throb through the parking lot. Tears of pain trickled down my cheek as blood began to rush from my open wound.

Eric crouched down beside me, propping me up against Bill's Lexus. "Sookie, oh my God." His voice was heavy with anguish as he tried to hold his hand over the gaping wound.

I pushed weakly at his chest as I felt my strength slowly draining away. "Don't let him get away," I rasped.

Eric hesitated for a second. "Hold on for me," he ordered, placing my hand on my neck to replace his own, his face a myriad of emotions.

"Where is Pam?" Eric yelled stalking over towards Bill who had pulled himself up off the car. His left arm was bent in an awkward direction, broken, but it was healing. Eric grabbed him by the throat, forcing him back against the hood.

"She tastes delicious doesn't she?" Bill baited Eric. "I can see why you'd keep her around." I tried to control my breathing but my vision was blurring and I couldn't stop the blood. My hands began to slip as red liquid oozed down my arms and I slumped down further on the floor.

"Where is Pam?" Eric repeated, forcing one of the silver blades into Compton's shoulder while he wrenched his broken arm, twisting it against the break. The other vampire howled with agony as the smell of burning mixed with the iron smell of my blood around me.

"Listen to her pulse Eric. She's not doing too well..." Bill's voice was muffled and hazy with pain but I could still hear the taunting in his tone. "If you don't help her, she'll bleed out. It's your call..."

I felt consciousness slip slowly from my grasp as the dark of the car park began to fill my vision. The piercing beat of the alarm was fainter, less pronounced. My body felt cold, numb, but I could sense the warm blood seeping into my hair and dress. I tried to call out for Eric but no sound came.

I think I began to cry.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled back up into a seating position. My body was limp, I couldn't really move, but the stab of pain from my neck tore through me with renewed vigour as my head lolled to the side.

Faintly, I heard the familiar crunch of fangs against skin.

"Sookie, drink..." Eric's words the last I heard before I finally sunk into oblivion.

**A/N: I promise she won't wake up in fairyland in a bad dress and start dancing. Surely that in itself is incentive to review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fantastic reaction to the last chapter – thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to me – I honestly treasure every one of your reviews and - ego boost aside! - they really do probe me to think out the detail in my story, so please keep them coming.**

**Warning: If any of you are of fae heritage, you should avoid this chapter. It may contain lemons...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

My eyelids were so heavy but I forced them open, immediately squinting in response to the harsh light which filled the room. As my vision cleared, I realised I was lying in bed in a room I didn't recognise. I tried to look around me but a sharp stab of pain shot through my neck when I attempted to move my head. Just then I noticed the steady beep of a heart monitor and inhaled the caustic smell of fresh disinfectant. There was something alien attached my index finger and a dull ache in the crook of my arm.

And then there were the thoughts; my head was barraged by the thoughts of people scared and in pain, people stressed and worried, people overworked and tired.

I was in the hospital.

_Oh thank God, she's awake. _That thought bombarded my mind, so clear and strong that I immediately knew the broadcaster.

"Amelia," I whispered, instantly regretting speaking as a flash of pain ripped through my throat. I tried to swallow, to lubricate my mouth. That just made it worse.

"Sookie, thank God, you're awake," Amelia repeated, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Drink," I rasped and then winced at the pain.

"Oh of course," Amelia said, suddenly flustered. "There's ice chips. Here." She held them to my mouth and the cool fragments coated the back of my throat, deliciously numbing.

"Sit," I whispered. One word commands were all I was capable of but Amelia seemed to understand as she moved towards the bed, pressing a button to get me into a slightly more upright position and fluffing up my pillows behind me.

"More comfortable?" she asked. I nodded my thanks, immediately lamenting that simple action. Head moves of any kind were also off the menu for a while it seemed. Amelia held the cup of ice chips to my mouth again and tenderly brushed my hair from my brow.

"I was so worried," she said with a relieved sigh.

"What happened?" I asked, voice scratchy but soothed. I knew Compton had attacked me. I remembered Eric trying to give me blood. Everything after that was a little hazy.

"You came in with severe neck trauma and a wound to your leg. The man who brought you in apparently said that he found you in the underground parking lot at the Hilton. They think you were the victim of a knife attack." She gave me a pointed look. "You were bleeding out. The doctors had to give you two transfusions, because you'd lost so much blood. You were in surgery for two hours while they stitched up your neck..." A tear escaped down Amelia's cheek.

"How did you...?"

"Someone phoned me. I assumed the guy who brought you in. I'm not sure. Apparently he didn't leave the waiting room all night and insisted on seeing you when you got out of surgery..."

Eric. My heart swelled; the only part of me that wasn't aching or bruised. "Is he...?" I asked.

"No." Amelia shook her head. "He left before I got here, which was just after dawn. You've been out cold for fourteen hours."

"I want to go home," I whispered clawing at the IV needle stuck in my arm. That was going to leave a nasty hole.

"Sookie, you can't..." _She's crazy. Christ, she nearly died last night._

"It's too loud," I whispered, shutting my eyes in an attempt to soothe the pulsing headache that was starting to develop. "I'm not strong enough to keep my shields up. I need to get out of here."

_Oh God, everyone's thoughts. I didn't think. Shit. Am I making it worse by thinking now? Sorry Sook, I can't help it..._

"Amelia, please," I groaned. "I just want to go."

Amelia nodded. "I'll go make the arrangements to get you home."

0-0-0-0-0

It was another four hours before I was finally checked out of the hospital and helped onto the back seat of Amelia's huge SUV. The hospital had insisted I be checked out by my surgeon before I was discharged. He had been blown away by how quickly my wounds were healing. I suspected that, due to all Eric's blood that I had imbibed over the last month or so, by tomorrow night there wouldn't be a scratch on me. All the more reason to get out of the hospital, in my opinion.

It took just under four hours for us to get back to Shreveport and I slept most of the way, grateful that I only had Amelia's thoughts to contend with. I had no way of getting in touch with Eric, no idea where my purse and cell phone had ended up in the struggle with Bill, but I knew he had Amelia's number and would track me down eventually.

I needed to speak to him. I had no idea what had happened after I passed out. Was Bill dead? I hoped Eric had found the information he needed and had gone off to save Pam, although I had to admit an irrational part of me was sad that he might do it without me.

Amelia finished making up her spare room for me as I sipped on some sort of herbal tea she had forced me to drink. Apparently it would help to restore my equilibrium and help me sleep after my ordeal. To be honest, with the extra strength painkillers I was on, sleep was not going to be an issue but I guessed I could always do with the extra inner calm, no matter how bad it tasted. Finally, after thanking Amelia for being there even more than she usually was, I sunk into her clean cotton sheets, physically and mentally exhausted and was instantly out like a light.

0-0-0-0-0

I woke up late the next day. When I checked the clock on the night stand, I realised that it was just after three in the afternoon. I had a quick shower in the en suite attached to my room. I always left spare clothes at Amelia's for after a mission, so I dressed quickly in jeans and a vest top and headed out into Amelia's kitchen, following the smell of coffee.

"Hey sunshine," Amelia beamed at me as I sat down at the kitchen table. "You look miles better after that sleep."

"I feel much better," I agreed. "Thanks," I added after she poured me a cup of coffee.

"Something to eat?" Amelia asked.

I realised I was starving. "Please," I replied. "I'll help." Amelia was great at cleaning, cooking not so much.

We worked side by side making fried chicken and potatoes. It felt like old times, me listening as Amelia gabbed on about Tray and all her other recent conquests. We laughed about how Amelia's latest spell had gone awry and fell into fits of giggles, chucking handfulls of flour at each other as we waited for the chicken to cook. After over a month of such intensity, it felt good to kick back for a while with my best friend.

We sat down at the table when the food was ready and I began to dish Amelia up some potatoes.

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on?" she asked, without looking up, tucking methodically into her chicken.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she meant, of course. I was just stalling.

She exhaled sharply. "What I mean Sookie is that you've been AWOL for over a month and using me as an alibi. What I mean is that I had a phone call from a strange man last night, who avoided leaving his name, telling me that you were critically injured in a hospital in Jackson." Amelia raised an eyebrow as if challenging me to answer back. "What I mean is that less than 48 hours ago you had your throat torn out by a vampire and now all you have on your neck is a smallish pink mark. I bet that knife wound on your leg isn't even there any more, is it?"

She was right; my neck was puckered and pink but practically healed, my leg was as good as new.

"Who's the guy Sookie?"

I sighed. Amelia was so astute sometimes.

"He's a vampire," I admitted after a pause.

"Sookie," Amelia gasped. Her thoughts were whirring at a million questions a second. I mentally reinforced my shields. I'd spent so much time alone or just with Eric recently that I was a little rusty. "And he's the one who attacked you?" She asked, incredulous.

"God no," I said, putting my hands up in a gesture that suggested she calm down. "Bill fucking Compton did this to me. Eric saved my life."

"Eric?" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Wait, did you say Bill Compton...?"

I let out a calming breath. "I think I should start at the beginning..."

I did start at the beginning. I told Amelia about the night I met Eric, about the deal we made in the basement and his training me. I told her about Andre and how lucky I was that Eric was there. I told her about Bill walking into Club Dead and the events in the parking lot. I may have left out certain details such as the hotter-than-hell kiss on the dancefloor and the fact that Eric told me I was beautiful. I told myself those details weren't pertinent to the story but in reality I knew I was terrified of Amelia's reaction. She'd been attacked by a vampire after all. She had just as much reason to hate them as I did. Or used to. I wasn't sure which tense applied any more.

"So what does he look like?" Amelia asked.

I frowned. Astute was definitely the word.

"Oh you know, he's fairly tall, blond hair," I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Amelia sassed.

"Amelia," I whined, slapping her arm.

"And you've drunk his blood. That's just gross Sookie..." she teased.

"Actually it's not that bad," I justified. "And hey, I'm nearly good as new now, so it has its benefits."

"Mmmm-hmmm."

I slapped her again. She laughed, she always could wind me up.

"And what are you going to tell Niall?" Amelia asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't know," I admitted, shaking my head. "I really don't know. He'll never accept this but Amelia, it's what I had to do to get Bill Compton."

"I understand, Sookie," Ameia replied with a sad smile, "But just be careful. Please? I mean how much do you really know about this Eric guy?"

"Well I know he saved my life, twice," I replied, trying not to sound too defensive. "I know that I spent a month with him and, training aside, he never once laid a hand on me..." _I know that he can do more to my body with a smile than... _I quickly stifled that thought.

Amelia persisted. "I just don't want to see you get hurt..." She raised an accusatory eyebrow again. "Physically or emotionally."

"I trust him Amelia," I said quietly, with a small shrug. It was true; it was me when I was around him that was the real issue.

"Okay," Amelia accepted with a rueful smile. "Anyway, we have far more pressing things to discuss... like what am I going to wear tonight for my date with Tray...?" And like that she was off again, dragging me into her room after dinner so that I could watch her try on everything in her closet.

0-0-0-0-0

"So what about this one? Do you like it better than the first one or not?"

"It's just a trip to the movies Amelia," I groaned exasperatedly, burying my face into the comforter on her bed. We were on outfit nine or ten and my patience was wearing thin to the point that I almost wished I was still in hospital.

"There's one more," she warned, "and then you have to help me pick..."

We were interrupted by the doorbell and I had never been so happy to hear that sound in my life.

"Sookie, would you mind?" Amelia asked, now stripped back down into her underwear.

"Not at all," I replied a little too quickly, leaping off the bed and virtually running over to the door.

"Hello Lover." Eric's cool voice resonated over the threshold. My stomach hopped, skipped and jumped at the sight of him and I felt myself blush instantly at his term of endearment.

"How did you find me?" I asked, voice conspiratorial, unable to stifle the huge smile on my face.

"Your friend is in the phone book," Eric replied drolly, sly smirk mirroring my own. "It did not require a rocket scientist. It is good to see you too by the way..."

"I'm sorry," I replied. "I'm just a little surprised to see you here."

"Are you really?" Eric's eyebrow shot up.

I shrugged. "Well, yes and no..."

"Who is it Sook...?" Amelia came out, dressed back in the first outfit she tried on, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Eric. _Holy fuck that's one gorgeous hunk of meat... Fuck me, he's huge..._

"Amelia," I said, waving a hand to snap her out of it. "This is Eric Northman. Eric, this is my best friend Amelia." I turned to him with a smirk. "I believe you've spoken on the phone..."

_No wonder Sookie's been off the radar for the last few weeks. I wouldn't mind holing up in the woods with him for a couple of months myself..._

"Amelia," I said again, more firmly this time, warning tone heavy in my voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amelia," Eric said politely, watching the interaction between us, bemused.

"The pleasure is all mine Eric, believe you me," Amelia replied with a lascivious grin running her eyes up and down his body. I gave her a pointed frown but she just laughed. "Well, I have to get myself together. Hot date and all that." She skipped off into the kitchen to retrieve her purse and keys.

"Shall we go into the living room," I asked Eric, shyly, noticing that he was still standing at the door.

"I need to be invited in," Eric explained with a small shrug.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise that was true," I said, embarrassed. "Please come in Eric."

He stayed where he was, corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "It's not your apartment," he added. Oh.

"Amelia," I yelled. I could hear her chucking things - shoes? - around her bedroom. "Can Eric come in please?"

I picked up her hesitation from her thoughts but, to be fair to her, you wouldn't have known it from the tone of her voice. "Sure, come on in," she shouted back.

I led Eric into the sitting room and he took a seat on Amelia's large leather couch. I sat down next to him, turning to face him and pulling my legs up under me. We just looked at each other for a moment, not sure how to begin. Amelia came running through seconds later.

"Right," she said, slipping on a high heeled pump as she hopped across the room. "I'm off. You kids have fun... And don't wait up," she added with a wink.

"Have a great night," I replied, mouthing her a thank you that Eric couldn't see. She gave me an imperceptible nod and then, exchanging stilted goodbyes with Eric, rushed out to meet Tray from work.

"Your friend is very entertaining," Eric suggested wryly, after the door slammed behind her.

"I think so," I agreed with a warm smile.

A moment of quiet ensued; it felt awkward to me but Eric's face remained impassive. My heart was suddenly pounding and I blushed, knowing he could hear it. I stared at my fingers which were interlaced in my lap.

"You are feeling better?" Eric asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, so much better. Thank you Eric for saving my life. Again. I guess it was a really close call this time..." My voice trailed off as I contemplated what the outcome might well have been.

"It took me too long to get to you. I am sorry for it," Eric murmured, suddenly staring at his own lap.

"Eric, it was my fault, I went in all gung-ho with Bill. I didn't plan properly. I was an emotional mess. I mean I knew I was at risk in that parking lot..."

"Another vampire followed you," Eric interrupted to explain. "I had to kill her before I could help you..."

"Her?" I asked, shocked. What the hell?

"Dark skin, big hair. She wasn't very old. A hundred years at most... but she still slowed me down."

My eyes went wide. "Diane," I whispered.

"She was there at Club Dead?" Eric asked.

"A friend of Compton's," I explained. He nodded, grimly.

We were both thoughtful for a moment. "I couldn't give you too much blood," Eric finally confessed in a manner totally unlike him. He seemed almost nervous.

"Eric you don't have to explain..."

"No, you don't understand. I would have healed you myself but you had lost too much blood. I could only give you enough to slow the bleeding or you would have... I didn't want to overcook you as it were. That's why I took you to the hospital... And then I had to leave... The sun."

"Eric I understand," I said nodding. I sidled over to him on the couch and put a hand on his arm. "You did everything you could and look at me..." I lifted his chin with my finger until his eyes met mine. "I'm fine. What blood you did give me has healed it all. I'm practically good as new."

"Still, you should have stayed in the hospital for another night," Eric said with an admonishing look.

"I couldn't Eric. It was just too loud..." I stopped myself, suddenly, as Eric gave me a confused frown. "The ward," I covered. "It was too busy. I couldn't sleep."

Eric's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing. "You haven't asked about Compton," he pointed out after a minute.

I sighed. "I was avoiding the issue," I admitted with a shrug. Eric's face remained shut down and I knew. "We lost him didn't we?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he admitted. "I left the silver in him and rebroke his arm but, by the time I had got you stable, he was gone."

"Eric, I'm so sorry..."

"Sookie, what is done is done. It won't help Pam to dwell on it. We just have to move forward."

"How?" I asked, with a frustrated sigh. "We're in a worse position now than we were before. He knows we're both after him. He knows you know about Pam... God I even mentioned my parents. It won't take a genius to work out..."

"Dallas," Eric interrupted me. "I think he's gone to Dallas."

"What? Um, how?" I asked.

"His car," he explained. "It was a hire car. The details were in the glove box. Pick up Jackson last week, drop off in Dallas in two days time."

"You really should be on CSI Eric," I joked, pulling him in for a hug, suddenly buoyed by this small lead.

"It makes sense really," Eric elucidated, pulling back from me slightly, so he could look at me, but not letting go entirely I noticed. "The King of Texas was the strongest of Sophie-Anne's opponents. Now he's dead there will be a power vacuum. It wouldn't surprise me if she's there too..."

"So when do we leave?" I asked, trying to relax, as Eric drew lazy circles on my back with his fingers. He didn't respond. "That's if you still want me to come after I messed up so badly with Bill..." I probed warily.

Eric sighed. "Sookie, I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to come to Dallas..."

I stiffened and Eric's hand stilled. "So you do want to end our deal," I said, pulling away. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"It's not that."

"So I'm no use to you any more now that Compton knows who I am..."

"Sookie, please..." Eric said trying to sooth me, running his hand along my arm in a calming gesture. I slapped it away forcefully.

"Fuck you Eric," I spat back, blinking away the tears. I couldn't understand why I was so hurt but bitterness was welling up in me, like all those unshed tears.

"Sookie," Eric said, firmer this time, grabbing me by both arms as I struggled against him. "I just don't want you to get hurt like that again. Why can't you fucking understand that?" I stopped dead in my tracks, Eric hands still holding me firm. I looked at him, eyes full of questioning.

Eric sighed, letting me go, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Sookie, why do you think I made that deal with you in the first place?"

"Pam," I answered, not quite sure of myself any more. "You needed my help to get Compton."

Eric shook his head, exhaling heavily. "Sookie, Compton is less than a quarter of my age. Yes, without you and your inducements, I would lose the element of surprise but do you really think I would have a problem getting the information out of him on my own if I needed to?"

"But..I, I don't understand?" I looked at him, perplexed.

"For you Sookie." Eric looked at me, his cobalt eyes were full of ardour, imploring me to understand. "I knew I wanted to spend more time with you... From the minute you told me your story in the basement. I knew I could never get you to do it any other way. So I dangled the prospect of killing Compton in front of you and it worked..." My heart was pounding so loud, I could barely hear him. "And you were just starting to see me as something other than a vampire..." He closed his eyes as if full of frustration and I felt a rush of feeling envelop me.

"Eric," I whispered, voice full of everything I wanted to say. He opened his eyes. His gaze was so incredibly intense but I didn't look away. I couldn't. I reached out to touch his face. "Eric," I repeated, firmer this time.

"Say it Sookie," he breathed, leaning into my hand. "I need to know that you want this too."

I looked at him then, really looked at him. God he was breathtakingly handsome. But it was also something more. I wanted to comfort him, to give him peace. He was a vampire and by rights I should despise him. I still wasn't certain what my feelings for him entailed; it was too confusing, to terrifying to consider. But I wanted to show him what he had come to mean to me by giving him a part of myself that I had never shared with anybody.

"Yes," I whispered, running my thumb across his beautiful lips. "I want you."

I leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on his mouth. I felt myself shiver at the contact. I pulled back slightly, to assess his reaction. A heartbeat passed and then he grabbed me, gently but firmly, and placed his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss as it deepened and Eric pulled back, hesitantly, his fangs had out.

"Just don't bite me Eric," I pleaded quietly, voice shaking. He shook his head; a promise.

Remembering his reaction at Club Dead, I crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Tentatively I ran the tip of my tongue over each tip of his fangs. Eric shuddered, his eyes rolling back with rapture, and he pulled me back against him, kisses full of urgency and passion.

Breathless, I broke the kiss and gave Eric a half smile. We both knew where this was headed but Eric waited for me to take the next step as if anxious that I might suddenly change my mind. With nervous hands I began to unbutton Eric's shirt, taking my time to run my fingers over his taught skin as I exposed his chest. Eric mimicked my actions, running his fingertips over my back and arms. I placed open-mouthed kisses over his clavicle and ran my tongue in tiny circles over Eric's nipple as it tightened. He exhaled sharply as I scraped it with my teeth, so I increased the pressure, feeling triumphant at the sound of his moan above me. I repeated my actions on the other one and then kissed my way down his chest, scooting back on his lap until I reached the waistband of his jeans.

My trembling fingers moved to the top button of his jeans, skirting over the intimidating bulge they enclosed, and a flash of panic coursed through me. Eric had so much damn experience and I literally had no idea what I was doing.

As if sensing my anxiety, Eric pulled me back up to him, drawing me into a languid kiss. "We can take this as slow as you need to Sookie," he assured me, brushing his hand across my cheek. His eyes were deep with understanding. "I want you more than anything but I can wait... For as long as you need."

I trusted him, I knew I did, and his assurances made me braver. Brave enough to confide in him. "It's not that I don't want this Eric," I whispered, pausing for a second as he leaned in for another soft kiss to the tip of my nose. "I, um, I just don't really know what I'm doing."

"Let me show you," Eric murmured into my ear, scraping his fangs along my earlobe and then peppering kisses on the soft area behind my ear in a way that had me arching into him, feeling more aroused by the second.

"Yes," I whispered. "Show me."

Without a second of hesitation, Eric stood up from the couch wrapping my legs around his waist, lifting me as if I weighed nothing. I flung my arms around him, nuzzling into his neck and sucking at the soft skin there.

"Bedroom?" he growled, looking around him impatiently.

"Over there," I giggled into his neck, pointing in the direction of Amelia's spare room.

With a few short strides he had deposited me on the edge of the bed and was easing off my vest top above my head. His eyes lingered on my pale pink bra as he shucked off his already open shirt and then sunk to his knees before me. He lay tender kisses on my stomach and then slowly began to unbutton my jeans. I pushed up off the bed with my palms allowing him to remove them completely and then leaned back on the comforter, now only in my underwear.

Eric kicked off his shoes and socks and began to teasingly unbutton his own jeans. The way he looked at me as he did so was both tender and carnal and I felt so desired, so confident, displayed there in front of him that I made no move to cover myself up. I simply looked on with my own appreciation, unable to hold in a gasp as he finally pulled his jeans down and kicked them to the side. For a split second my brain registered that he had gone commando, but that thought was immediately replaced by one of complete awe as I took in the size of him. I wasn't exactly an expert but I seen enough in people's heads and elsewhere to know he was huge. I tried not to think of the pain.

Eric smirked at me knowing exactly what thoughts were whizzing through my mind. His impishness was infectious; I couldn't help but smirk back. Yes I was nervous, but I was also completely turned on and, let's face it, how many girls got to lose their virginity to an Adonis with centuries of sexual experience? Leaning back on my elbows, I bit my lip knowing Eric loved it when I did, and looked at him through my lashes.

"Bring it on," I dared him with a coy smile, sounding far more confident than I felt.

Eric was on me in lightning speed, lifting me up and throwing me gently further up the bed. I let out a squeal of delight, quickly silenced as his lips found mine. We kissed each other hungrily as Eric's fingers began to ghost over the fabric of my bra. He pulled away from my mouth after a while, kissing down my neck and chest, pulling down the cups of my bra and freeing my breasts.

"These…" Eric said as he laved his tongue over one nipple, then the other, again and again, sending warm floating impulses straight to my soaked core. "…Are the most beautiful…" He took my hardened bud in his mouth, pulling it, elongating it with his lips as I moaned in delight, arching off the bed. "...Breasts, I have ever seen."

His mouth continued to attack my breasts as his fingers skirted down to my soaked panties. He ran a hand between my legs over the fabric, groaning at how wet I was for him and, then moving the fabric to the side, ran his fingers along my slit. "Fuck Sookie," he moaned again, as I ground myself into his hand, begging for more contact. He scraped his fangs sharply over my nipple, the delightful sting of pain distracting me as he slipped a first and then a second finger into me. I bucked against him as the pad of his thumb found my engorged clit and he starting pressing against it in little circles, all the while pumping me with his fingers. My nipples were throbbing from his continued attention, balanced out by the exquisite ache developing between my legs. The feeling was too much.

"Eric," I cried, no longer able to hold on.

"Come for me Lover," Eric whispered into my ear and then kissed me, roughly, as I exploded agaisnt his hand, grinding myself wantonly against him to prolong my ecstacy.

It took me a second or so to come to and when I opened my eyes I saw Eric looming above me, self-satisfied grin on his face. I was too blissed out to complain; I'd let him have his smug moment. His expression suddenly changed, his face serious but tender. "You have never looked so beautiful," he murmured, removing his hand from between my legs and slowly putting his fingers into his mouth. "And you taste exquisite."

I looked away, flushed. "Eric," I muttered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Don't," he said softly, shaking his head. "I don't want any of that... Not between us."

He put his index finger to my lip and I looked at him, his gaze on fire. My tongue snaked out to touch his finger tip and I tasted myself, sharp and sweet on his finger. I felt a wave of arousal pass through me and knew Eric would feel my reaction. He pressed his finger against my lip again and this time I opened my swollen lips slightly, taking him in and swirling my tongue around his finger. My teeth grazed the pad of his finger as he withdrew and Eric let out a small growl.

I was learning.

Eric pulled me up for a second, removing my bra and panties and then adjusted his position so that he was above me, nestled in between my legs. I could feel his erection pressed up against my thigh every time he moved. He began to kiss me again, running his finger tips over my breasts and down my sides. Moments later, he began to rub the head of his cock against my already sensitive clit and I felt my arousal building again, climbing higher. I grabbed his delectable arse, kneeding it with my fingers and pulling him towards me.

"Now Eric," I gasped, almost aching with desire. "Please. I want you inside me." I reached down, curling my fingers around him. He hissed at the contact.

Eric moved his hands to the backs of my knees, opening my legs wider and pushing my knees up slightly further. For a second I felt exposed until I guided the tip of him to my entrance and he slowly began to enter me. The pressure felt equsiste as he edged in, throwing his head back with a curse. After a second, he pulled back, then eased in again, each time allowing me to adjust to his size, the friction sending a wonderful wave of pleasure through my body. I felt him as he hit my barrier but relaxed, expecting him to pull out again, repeating the pattern. Instead he pushed his hips forward, a quick burst of pain making me cry out.

Eric stilled and I felt the pain subside to a dull ache. "That's it Lover," he said, sweeping the stray strands of hair stuck against my perspiring brow. "Are you ok?" He stayed completely still and I flexed around him, testing myself.

"Yes," I gasped, beginning to move my hips against him. He groaned at the feeling and drew back all the way, pushing into me to the hilt this time, eliciting a frenzied cry from me. "More," I groaned, puling him into me, further, deeper. "More Eric."

He obliged, beginning to let go, grinding in and and out of me, faster, harder, until I was no longer coherent. I felt so deliciously filled each time he slammed in, and such loss each time he left me. My release was building around him and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to saturate me.

"Look at me Lover," Eric rumbled. I could feel him swell inside me and knew he was close too. I opened my eyes and the look in his sent me over the edge, my orgasm shattering through me as I screamed out in pleasure.

Eric came seconds later with a groan. "This is right. This is best," he cried out as he sank his head into my hair, his weight feeling amazing pressed on top of me. I ran my fingers over his back, soothing him.

"It is," I whispered back, running my hands through his hair as he reared up to kiss me, curious look on his face. He rolled off me to the side after a while, pulling me into him, snuggling. I felt exhausted, content, even the slight sting between my legs felt exquisite. I kissed his chest and felt myself relax into a peaceful daze.

"So Lover," he asked, stroking my hair as I nuzzled into his chest. "Exactly when were you going to tell me that you can read my mind?"

**A/N: So how was it for you?**

**Niall's coming up in the next chapter. You want a teaser? You know what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not quite sure what to say about the reaction to the last chapter except OH MY GOD! ESN + teasers = a very full inbox! I'm just so grateful for all your kind and insightful comments, so thank you all very much. I hope you liked your teasers and they left you wanting more...**

**So without further ado.**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

His voice was calm, low, but there was an edge to it.

A myriad of feelings washed over me at the same time: panic, incredulity, irritation, none of them the feeling of utter bliss that I had been basking in just seconds ago. I pushed away from his chest, sitting bolt upright, suddenly feeling very naked.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered. My voice sounded guilty, even to me.

Eric sat up with a sigh, propping himself up against the headboard. "Look I don't want to taint what just happened between us but I've got to admit Sookie, I thought we were past this," he said, tone full of disappointment. It hurt to hear it in his voice. "I thought we trusted each other?"

"We do," I assured him. "_I do_," I emphasised. "Eric, I'm not even sure what you're talking about but please, can we talk about this another time? We just… and it was amazing. Please let's not spoil it."

He nodded resignedly. I lay back on his chest and then craned my neck up and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss, trying to recapture the moment. But it was gone.

"Fine," I said, exhaling a defeated breath and throwing my head back on the opposite pillow. "I'm telepathic..." Eric opened his mouth to interrupt and I put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I can read humans. Fairies, Weres, shifters are much harder... But I can't read vampires at all, so I don't know where you got that idea from."

"I can't believe you kept this from me all this time..." Eric was shaking his head; he seemed truly stunned.

I turned on my side facing him and he shifted to his side to look at me. "I know I should have told you, and I was going to..."

"When Sookie?" Eric demanded. "At what point did you think it would be appropriate to tell me you could read my mind considering neither _'after spending a month with him', 'after he saved my life' _nor_' before I fucked him'_ seemed to meet your criteria? " I flinched at his tone of voice.

"Eric, please, it wasn't like that...And I told you, I can't read you."

"And yet you did," he replied sarcastically.

"What? When?" I asked, voice full of anxiety. "Damn it Eric, it's one of the things I like most about you. Why I could..." My eyes met his but he looked away. He never looked away. "I can't hear you otherwise I would never have been able to... be so intimate with you."

"_It is_," he said, with a frown.

"I don't understand?" I replied, confused.

"I thought _'this is best, this is right'_. You replied _'it is'_."

Oh God. I literally felt the colour drain from my face. He was right; I had heard his thoughts. "Look if I did, that was the first time it ever happened with you or any other vampire," I asserted defensively. It was the truth but Eric looked at me, scepticism evident on his beautiful features. "Eric you have to trust me," I urged.

Eric snorted, moving to get out of bed. "I knew there was something else. Knew it. But I kept thinking any minute now, she'll tell me. She'll confide. And then you tonight with Amelia, that comment about the hospital... I should have known something was up." He ran a hand through his hair and then pulled on his jeans. "You ask me to trust you but why should I when you've not shown me an ounce of trust yourself?"

I felt a tear of despair run down my cheek as I grasped the sheets, pulling them around me. "How can you say that?" I replied, voice cracking with emotion. "After what we've just done? Eric I've never trusted anyone enough for that. For God's sake Eric, our species are at war. Do you even understand what it took to admit to myself that I had feelings for you, to go against my beliefs, my family..."

"But yet you didn't trust me enough to reveal your telepathy. You still don't trust me enough to tell me who your fairy family is..."

"Eric, I can't," I said, shaking my head.

He pulled on his shirt and began to do up the buttons. "At the end of the day, you'll give me your body but you still don't believe that I won't hurt you, manipulate you, or use your family against you."

"Eric, it's the way I was taught to think... I can't just switch off all those years of mistrust..."

"I understand how it is Sookie, really I do. But I have real feelings for you..." He sat down next to me on the bed and put his hand on my cheek. Despite myself, I leaned into it, craving the comfort it represented. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. I just didn't know it would feel like this..." He gave me a sad smile and then leaned in, placing his lips on my forehead. After a moment, he pulled away with a sigh. "I should go."

"Eric, please..." I rasped, trying not to cry. I felt so desperate; it was hard to breathe. "You can't just leave like this."

"I'll call you when I get to Dallas," he said, refusing to look at me. "If you need to get hold of me in the meantime..." He placed a small white business card on the night stand. "Stay safe."

He strode purposely out of the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him. I waited until I heard the front door slam and then broke into violent sobs, hugging the pillow into me. I could smell Eric on it and it was both comforting and upsetting at the same time. I don't know how many hours I lay like that, unable to control my tears, until at some point I fell into a deep but uneasy sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Amelia bustling in the kitchen. My eyes stung slightly and I could tell they were puffy; my pillow was still slightly damp from all my tears. With a moan of self-pity, I wrenched myself out of bed, trying to push the events of last night out of my mind. I pulled on the robe which was hanging on the back of the bathroom door and, not daring to look in the mirror, marched out to get some coffee.

Amelia was making pancakes. "Morning sunsh... Holy shit. What happened to you?" Her head immediately began to swirl with loud, colourful thoughts; I groaned in response.

"Amelia, please," I whined. "Can you take it down a notch, mentally I mean, at least until I've had some coffee?"

Amelia immediately poured me a cup of the good stuff, knowing, on instinct, that I'd be taking it black this morning. "Sorry Sook," she muttered. "I can't help it."

"I know," I said with a tired smile, taking a sip and letting out a little satisfied sigh. "It's just a bit much first thing in the morning. I just need a minute to get my shields up."

"So," she asked, pouring herself a fresh cup. "Are you going to tell me why you look like shit warmed up?"

"Thanks," I replied with a bitter roll of my eyes. She just raised an eyebrow at me, expectantly, and reminded me of someone else I knew.

"Clearly this has something to do with Eric..." Amelia pressed.

"I-had-sex-with-him," I murmured, instantly colouring.

Amelia sucked in a huge breath. "I knew it!" she cried. "Oh my God Sookie that's immense. I can't believe you finally cashed in your v-card! I never thought I'd see the day! Was it hot? Oh my God, I bet it was so hot..."

I took a huge gulp of coffee, burning my tongue. God was there not a way to get the caffeine into me at a faster rate, some sort of IV maybe? Amelia was still harping on. "Details Sookie. I want details..."

"Yes, it was hot," I managed to admit, looking down at my cup. I blushed again, deeper this time, as I thought about just how hot it actually was.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you of all people did the nasty with a vampire! Did you come?" Amelia asked, craning forward across the table, invading my personal space.

"Amelia!" I shrieked, scandalised to be talking about this.

She ignored me, slumping back into her chair. "God when I think back to Tony Griffiths after Spring Fling..." She shuddered. "Flash of pain, two pumps and a squirt, and I was left wondering if that was all there was to it.."

"Amelia!" This time my tone was pleading for her to stop but I was also stifling a laugh.

"So..." She was persistent, you had to give it to her.

"Yes," I admitted with a resigned huff.

"More than once?" Amelia winked.

"Maybe," I replied demurely.

"I knew it. Good God that guy is a sex lollipop and all those centuries learning what makes a woman tick... Yum!" She took a sip of her coffee and suddenly her eyes shot up. I didn't have to read her mind to predict the next question and I turned scarlet in anticipation. "Oh my God, was he proportionate?"

I nodded, biting back a smile.

"Yum indeed... oh and ouch!"

I laughed so hard, I spat hot coffee out all over her kitchen table. We both collapsed into fits of giggles, not stopping until my sides began to hurt. It felt good to laugh. I felt instantly lighter, discussing men with my best friend like a normal girl.

"So why then are your eyes all puffy Sook?" Amelia asked gently after a while.

I sighed, my bottom lip beginning to tremble. "It was all so good and then it just went... sour, like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Why?"

"I heard him Amelia." Amelia gave me an inquisitive frown. "I mean heard him, heard him. While we were having sex. I answered his thoughts."

"Oh shit! And he's angry that you can read his mind?"

My turn to frown. "No, that's not it." Actually Eric hadn't seemed too bothered by that at all, now that I thought about it. "He was angry that I didn't tell him."

Amelia was instantly incensed on my behalf. "Well, you didn't know. You've never been able to read vampires before. It's hardly your fault."

"No," I said quietly. "I didn't tell him any of it."

"He didn't know about your telepathy at all?" Amelia asked, incredulous.

"No," I admitted. "I didn't want him to use me for my skills..." The minute I said it, I knew how awful it sounded.

"Oh Sookie," Amelia tilted her head to the side, looking at me in sympathy.

"What's that face for?" I asked with an indignant frown.

"Do you remember when you found out that Sam was a shifter and how angry you were? What did you say to him?"

She had to bring this up now? My eyes narrowed but Amelia just gave me a pointed look. I exhaled stroppily. "I said that I didn't care what he was, it just hurt me that he didn't trust me enough to tell me..."

Amelia raised an eyebrow; I wished she would stop doing that.

"Fine," I admitted. "I fucked up. But in my defence I haven't known Eric nearly as long as I'd known Sam and he is, let's not forget, a frikkin' vampire. Killing fairies is like a hobby for him. How am I supposed to trust him?"

"And yet you slept with him," Amelia pushed, playing devil's advocate. "Even though he's a frikkin' vampire, the enemy. Even though Niall is going to have a fucking hernia when he finds out; not to mention Claude and Claudine, and God, Jason..." She grimaced comically.

"I know," I sighed, head in my hands. "I need to sort this out."

"How?" Amelia asked, with a shrug.

"Well I guess I need to talk to Eric but first, I think I need to go home. I have some questions for Niall."

0-0-0-0-0

Amelia dropped me off outside the gates of Niall's house. I typed my access code into the pad and the gates swung open allowing me to saunter up the drive. It had been over five weeks since I'd been home. It seemed a little surreal.

I let myself into the house calling out. As expected no one was home yet. I headed straight for my bathroom and, with a sigh, drew myself a hot bath pouring in some liquid for bubbles. Chucking yesterday's clothes in the laundry hamper, I eased myself into the bath; it was a little too hot, turning my skin bright pink. I persevered and finally settled myself with a deep sigh. I lay there for a while, mind totally blank, and then began to prepare myself for seeing my great-grandfather.

I was pretty sure that Fae did not have the same sense of smell as vampires but I wasn't taking any chances. I'm sure I smellled like Eric both inside and out; one of those I could do something about. I reached for the shower gel and the loofah and began to scrub every inch of my body, removing dead skin cells until my skin felt raw. After draining the bath, I washed my hair twice with shampoo and then pumped in some leave-in conditioner that made it look silky and smell amazing. I brushed my teeth and cut my fingernails short. I was as clean as I'd ever been in my life.

I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a little floral top and, leaving my hair to dry naturally, made my way downstairs to Niall's study. It didn't look like he'd been home for a while, so I picked up the phone and dialled the number that I knew would reach him. He didn't answer; he never did. So I left a message for him and went to the kitchen to make myself some lunch.

I was rooting around in the refrigerator for some mayonnaise when a noise behind me made me jump out of my skin.

"Hello Sookie." Niall's voice was soft and melodious.

"Christ alive Great-grandfather you scared me half to death!"

He gave me an amused smile, his eyes twinkling. "Sorry to startle you my dear. It is good to see you. I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back..."

"Well, you know Amelia," I replied vaguely. I suddenly felt so guilty and the less I had to actually lie the better. "And I'm back now."

Niall nodded. "It's good to see you." He walked over to me and gathered me into a hug. It felt good to be held by him and I relaxed into his arms with a sigh. After a minute he broke the embrace, pulling back but gripping me lightly by the arms.

"Something is different about you," he said with a frown, eyes studying me appraisingly.

I cringed, trying to pull myself away from him but he held me firm with one hand, grip surprisingly strong. He placed the palm of his other hand over my nose and forehead, with his thumb and little finger spanned out over my eyelids.

"Great-grandfather... Niall, please. Stop," I pleaded, trying to extricate myself from his hold, suddenly totally uncomfortable in my own kitchen.

He pulled away from me with a sharp intake of breath. "You are no longer pure," he said, eyebrows meeting in a frown. It wasn't a question.

What the hell? I was reeling. How could he possibly know that? I felt both mortified and angry. Cheeks flooding crimson from both emotions. "Great-grandfather this is not something I am prepared to discuss with you." I tried to sound firm but my voice was shaking.

"Sookie, we agreed that..."

"No," I interrupted. "We agreed nothing. You decided. There's a difference." I'd actually been happy to indulge him up till now but his little foray into domestic assault had crossed a line for me; I was furious.

"Who is he Sookie?" Niall asked. His voice was still calm, but it was laced with a chilling undertone.

"He's not important," I replied, quickly. It wasn't true but I certainly wasn't going to admit that to Niall.

Niall's eyes narrowed, suddenly dark. He looked primal, distinctly more other than his usual human façade. I took a step back, warily. I'd never seen him anything but calm and jovial before. Angry as I was, he was scaring me a little. "You defy me like this for someone who is not important... You know how vital your compliance is to the survival of our race. Does this suddenly mean nothing to you?"

_What good are you to me now? _I caught an unprecedented lucid thought from him and flinched in response.

"Of course it means something to me," I spat back, trying to control the tears that were starting to well. "But not at the expense of my own freedom of choice, the control of my own body." I let out a sigh of frustration. "Please Great-grandfather, you must understand. I am sorry that I have disappointed you but I am unwilling to discuss this with you any further. It is my body and what I choose to do with it is my business."

Niall glowered at me for a moment and then nodded. "We will discuss this another time when you have had a chance to calm down... I must go. I have a council meeting to attend," he muttered, effectively dismissing me as he made to leave.

I cleared my throat. "Before you go," I said nervously, "um, the reason I called you here was because I want to discuss my parents... well, more specifically the vampire who killed them."

Niall stopped, slowly turning back to face me. "Sookie, I..."

I put my hand up to interrupt him. "Just a few questions, please? It won't take a minute." He nodded reluctantly and I continued. "I never really asked you but how do you know that it was Bill Compton who killed my parents?"

Niall let out a frustrated sigh but, after a moment, he answered. "Your parents were clearly killed by a vampire..." I looked at him unwaveringly, gesturing that he should continue. He had no idea how immune to all of this I really was. "Their bodies were drained of blood. Your mother had fang marks on her neck and inside her thigh. Your father on his neck. The marks indicated the same vampire was responsible for all the bites." Niall looked away, exhaling sharply. "Your father also had defensive wounds. He put up a fight."

I felt strangely numb at this news but I felt a tear slide down my cheek all the same. If it wasn't for Eric I would have met exactly the same fate as my parents.

"And why Compton specifically?" I whispered.

"He was sighted in the vicinity by a number of witnesses. I believe he kept a house in the area near where your parents... you all... lived. And he disappeared from the area the night after the murders. The evidence is admittedly circumstantial but fairly damning."

I nodded in agreement. Having had the pleasure of meeting Compton myself, I certainly knew he was capable of it.

"Why do you think he killed them?" I asked. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it?

"Who knows why vampires do what they do Sookie?" He was starting to sound a little exasperated. "We only know that they are evil. Killing is sport to them. Maybe your father's Fae blood attracted him, maybe they were in the wrong the place at the wrong time... Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not," I admitted with a shrug. My intuition told me there was something else but I couldn't quite put my finger on it and Niall's thoughts were back to the usual unintelligible hum. "That's it," I said after a second, realising I had no more easy questions.

"There are still things to be discussed," Niall said firmly, referring to our previous deliberations. "However I really must be going."

"Okay," I acquiesced, "and thank you." I meant it. He'd never been this candid before in relation to my parents.

"There is absolutely no point in digging up the past Sookie," Niall warned. "All that matters is that we protect our future." I gave him a stilted smile in response and, with one last fleeting look, he left the room.

0-0-0-0-0

I rifled through my closet, cell phone tucked under my chin.

"A location spell?" Amelia asked at the other end of the line, totally surprised by my request. "Can't you just phone him?"

"No, I need to find him and speak to him in person. He was so... I don't know... I'm worried that he might not see me otherwise." I found the dress I was after and yanked it out of the closet with a smile.

"Okay," she conceded. "But I need something personal of his for the spell to work."

"Shit," I cursed. "I don't know if I have anything..."

"Normally I'd use hair or something..?" Amelia suggested.

"I don't have anything like that," I replied wrinkling my nose at the thought. "I stripped the bed in your spare room before I left. Even if I did find anything, his hair's practically the same colour as mine, you'd probably just end up locating Niall's house." I sighed, racking my brains. And then it hit me. "Um, Amelia, I think I may have something. I just hope it's personal enough for the spell to work..."

0-0-0-0-0

I pulled into the road Amelia had given me; a small cul-de-sac of large family homes in the heart of suburban Shreveport. It was the last place you'd ever look for a thousand year old vampire. I guess that was kind of the point. Amelia's spell had been able to pinpoint the road but not the actual house itself, so I reached out with my mind scanning the houses on the street. As my mind reached the house in the left hand corner, set back slightly further from the street than the others, I hit a void. The sun was just setting but the void was already moving about.

I smiled triumphantly to myself. Eric.

I drove my car up to the gates and pulled up to the intercom. My heart was suddenly thundering and my hands felt clammy on the steering wheel. Just as I began to roll down my window to get to the buzzer, the gates began to open inwards, slowly and with a metallic groan. He knew I was here.

I parked the car in front of one of the two garages and turned off the ignition. I took a couple of deep breaths, checking my make-up in the rear-view mirror before I got out of the car.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious in the dress I'd picked out; a nude sheath knee-length dress with a black lace overlay. It was pretty much the sexiest thing I had in my wardrobe, if you didn't count the hooker-Sookie dresses of vampire missions past. I'd teamed it with the highest of black pumps and put my hair up in a messy chignon. With a sigh I realised how important to me it was that Eric want me the way I wanted him. I'd pulled out all the stops tonight. Now it was time to face the music.

I approached the front door, awash with nervous anticipation. Before I had a chance to ring the door bell, Eric opened it. I tried not to ogle as I took him in. He'd obviously dressed quickly and was shirtless and barefoot. He'd pulled on a pair of jeans but the top button was still undone; they were slung even lower than usual exposing more of the magnificent V-line that dissected his narrow hips. His hair was down and fell messily around his shoulders. All in all, he looked delicious.

"How did you find me?" He asked with a smirk, eyes raking over my body shamelessly. At least I had attempted to be covert about it.

"Well you did leave me your business card if I needed to get in touch..." I said with a coy smile, inching past him as he welcomed me in to his hallway. We didn't touch but the tension between us was palpable.

"My business card didn't have my address on it," he replied, eyebrow raised, closing the door. He took a predatory step towards me and I tried not to take a step back, holding my ground.

"Well, then I guess that I must be very resourceful..." I replied demurely, brushing my fingers lightly across his chest, feeling a thrill as my skin glanced over his.

Eric's eyes darkened with lust. "We still need to talk," he said, holding my gaze.

I nodded and pushed up on my toes so that my lips were millimetres away from his. "Later," I whispered.

A heartbeat of understanding passed between us and then Eric pulled me forcefully into him as his lips crashed into mine. I moaned into his embrace, kissing him hungrily as we ground our bodies into each other, desperate for more contact. "Eric," I gasped, eventually pulling myself back from his kiss, forgetting all previous self-consciousness as I ran my hands all over his smooth skin. "Please, I need you... Right now."

Eric kissed me again, pinning me up against the wall in his hallway as his lips found mine. His fingers snaked up my thighs, kneading the skin there, as he began to lift my dress. When he got to my panties, he pulled them down roughly and I stepped out of them, my dress bunched around my waist. Eric ran his hand between my thighs, creating a glorious friction as his fingers danced over my clit and dipped inside me. I gasped with pleasure, pulling him closer towards me by the waistband of his jeans and, frantically pulling at the remaining buttons, freeing him. I gripped Eric's cock, rolling my hand along it and eliciting a rapturous moan from him. I groaned as Eric's fingers left me, his hands moving behind me to cup my behind, lifting me up so that my legs straddled his waist.

With a fluid stroke of his hips, Eric entered me, impaling me, making me scream at the feel of him. His thrusts were aggressive, not giving me time to fully adjust but I clawed at him pulling him closer, further inside me, our mouths devouring each other in hungry, needy kisses. His mouth left mine as his hand pulled down the front of my dress roughly, his thumb teasing my nipples as his mouth and fangs assailed my skin sending swells of pleasure straight to my core. I moved my hips to meet him with each fluid motion, as he rammed into me again and again, filling me completely.

I could feel my orgasm start to spread through me in waves as my insides tightened and clenched around him. Eric's grunts became hoarser as he thrust into me, once, twice more with a roar, reaching his climax just as I screamed out mine.

I clung to him, breathless and sated, until Eric eventually lowered me to the floor, my legs shaky underneath me.

"Won't you please come in," Eric joked, as he pulled up his jeans and I smoothed down my dress, picking up my panties from across the hallway.

My smile mirrored his and then I broke into a giggle. "I hope you don't greet all your guests like that," I teased. He let out a care-free laugh, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. "So are you going to give me the tour?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," he replied, with a smirk, bending down on one knee to remove one of my pumps and then the other, and then taking my hand in his. "I think we should start with the master bedroom..."

I followed him through the house, peering into rooms as we flitted past, making our way upstairs. We paused outside a door at the end of the hall as Eric typed in a code and pressed his thumb against a small scanner. The door clicked open and he pushed it to, guiding me through.

The minute we entered the bedroom, Eric started peppering kisses on the back of my neck and across my shoulders blades as his fingers found the zip for my dress. I arched into him, enjoying the tenderness after the frenzy of our last encounter. Eric lowered the zip and began to edge the dress off my shoulders. Inwardly I cursed at having to put this on pause but I had to do this now or I never would.

I put my hands against my chest, holding my dress in place as Eric began to ghost his tongue down my spine. "Eric, stop..." I pleaded, somewhat unconvincingly.

"I don't think so Lover," he murmured into my skin as he knelt down, making his way to the base of my spine.

I sighed, enjoying every sensation he was creating in me, but I needed to say this. "Eric," I repeated, firmer this time. "Before we go any further, I need to tell you something..."

To his credit, Eric stopped what he was doing momentarily, allowing me to sink to my knees facing him. I took a calming breath as my nerves suddenly took over again. "I didn't like the way we left things last time I saw you..." I started.

"Neither did I," he admitted, cupping my face with his hand. "I'm sorry I left like that. It was wrong of me."

"No," I replied with a sigh. "In a way you were right. You've had faith in me from the start and I haven't repaid your trust with any of my own." His eyes shot to meet mine and I thought I might melt from the heat of his look. Mentally I rallied myself; I needed to do this. "So, what I really want to tell you is, um... Niall Brigant. He's my great-grandfather. I'm, well, I'm not just part fairy. Technically I'm a Fae princess..."

Eric grinned at me. He wasn't smug per se, but he looked happy, victorious. I guess in a way he had just won a battle. He leaned towards me and kissed me gently, reverently, on my lips.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked confused, breaking the kiss after a moment. "This is quite a big deal for me, you know?"

Eric smiled at me, his face full of warmth. A stray piece of hair had fallen loose from my chignon and he tucked it tenderly behind my ear. "I know about Niall, Sookie," Eric finally whispered in admission. "I've known from the beginning."

"What?" I said, voice full of shock, scrambling backwards. My stomach sank with fear. Oh God, please no. Had this been a trap all along?

"Sookie, please calm down." Eric's voice was calm, soothing. "It's not like that. Please. Don't. I worked it out but, well, I wanted you to be the one to tell me..."

My heartbeat slowed a little; he seemed sincere. I snorted to myself; here I was trying to prove that I trusted him but I clearly still had some way to go.

"How did you work it out?" I asked, after taking a second to digest the news; I was genuinely curious.

"You twitched when I mentioned his name that time in the basement, so I had my suspicions right from the start. Then when I looked at your phone I saw that you had numbers for Claude and Claudine..."

"So?" I asked, not quite getting it.

"You don't spend as much time fighting Fae as I have and not know who the Crane twins are, Sookie. And everyone knows their links to Niall."

"Actually they used to be triplets until Claudette was killed," I explained.

Eric frowned. "I know... And then when you mentioned that your great-grandfather wanted you for a broodmare, I knew for sure. Not only did it sound like the type of autocratic bullshit that Brigant is famous for..." I made a face indicating that Niall wasn't the only high-handed supernatural being of my acquaintance. "But I knew that the only way your small amount of Fae blood would be considered good enough for such matters would be if you were of a royal line..."

I let out a small sigh. I was irritated that he hadn't told me he knew, that he had extracted the truth from me in such an underhand way. Although part of me understood why, part of me wondered if this was not half the reason I found it so hard to trust him in the first place? It was just so quintessentially Eric to force my hand like this. "You know you would have saved me a lot of tears last night, if you hadn't kept this to yourself..." I argued, shaking my head.

"I know," he admitted. "I behaved wrongly last night, in many ways... If Pam were here she would have told me to stop acting like an idiot." He looked thoughtful for a second and my heart instantly swelled for him, for his loss. "But I promise, if you had not come here tonight, I would have come to you."

"Okay," I said resignedly, "I don't want us to fight again." I got up letting my dress slip off as I made my way to his huge bed. "Let's make a pact. Whatever happens, no more secrets...from either of us."

Eric simply nodded, watching me as I sat on the edge of his bed and removed my bra, chucking it onto the floor. He stalked towards me, predatory look in his eyes.

"Oh and Eric..."

"Yes Lover," he murmured as he kissed his way up to my knee. He ran his tongue slowly up the inside my thigh, his hands parting my legs wider as I lay back on the bed, letting my desire wash over me.

"I'm coming to Dallas with you..." I trailed off. The higher his mouth went, the more difficult it became to concentrate. "I want to help you find Pam..."

He sat back on his heels and I pouted at the loss of his mouth on my skin. "Lover," he grinned, giving me a cheeky wink, "I've already booked you a ticket."

**A/N: So there we have it, no cliff-hanger for once! I'd genuinely love to hear your thoughts and theories, so please review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. And to all of you who have added me to your alerts and favourites. I'm just so flattered by all your interest in this story! **

**It's really fascinating for me to see the divide in opinion in your reviews in relation to Eric's actions over the last couple of chapters although dislike for Niall seems to be pretty universal (albeit still not a patch on your Bill vitriol!) I can't tell you how much your reviews inspire me to think things through and really help me flesh out the bones of my plot. So thank you and please keep them coming...**

**And to the one delightful reviewer who this week left me my first real negative and actually fairly insulting review, I would direct you towards the 400-odd other comments indicating that other readers seem to like this story and my originality (or lack thereof) just fine. On that note, let's get back to it shall we?**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention. **

I lay on Eric's chest, our limbs entwined, drawing lazy circles on his skin with my fingers.

"So when do we leave for Dallas?" I asked, eyelids suddenly heavy.

"Tomorrow evening," Eric replied. "It's a short flight so we can start looking for Pam and Compton immediately. If my theory is right, he should be there by then. We'll start with the usual vamp hang-outs and go from there." I nodded sleepily. "So that will give you tomorrow day to pack. Meet me here tomorrow at sunset and we'll go to the airport together?"

"Okay," I murmured, snuggling into his chest as Eric stroked my hair. I could feel my limbs get heavy as sleep began to take over me.

"Sookie," Eric whispered with a chuckle, giving me a little shake. "There's a couple more things we need to discuss before you nod off, like how you get out of here in the morning..."

"You've exhausted me," I grumbled jovially. "I feel like we're back in the woods after tonight's work out." I shifted my position slightly. I was a little sore but I didn't want Eric to heal me; I almost liked the feeling, it made everything more real.

"Hey," Eric laughed. "You came here and seduced me, remember? I'm not taking any blame." I pulled back to look at him and raised my eyebrow. "Okay," he admitted, with a smile. "Maybe I will take a little of the blame."

I planted a lazy kiss on his cheek and Eric resumed stroking my hair. "So as I was saying..." He paused and I could almost feel him frown above me. "Sookie, how exactly did you find my house? No one knows where I rest except for Pam..."

"Location spell," I replied with a sleepy giggle. "I really did use your business card."

Eric sat up immediately, pulling me up with him and effectively ending my dreamy state. "Explain," Eric commanded, suddenly very intense.

I let out a sigh; he really wasn't going to let me sleep. "Amelia, among her many other talents, is also a fairly skilled witch or 'practitioner of the magical arts' as I believe we're supposed to call them these days. So I, well, I asked her to perform a location spell on you. I wasn't sure if you'd talk to me otherwise..." I stared down at my hands for a second, recalling how desperate I'd felt just hours earlier, and then continued with resolve. "Well, I needed something personal of yours, the business card was all I had but we made it work. Amelia was concerned that because you were... um... not strictly speaking alive, it might prove an issue but it seems that, magically anyways, you're just like everyone else..."

Eric was staring at me with his mouth open. "What?" I asked. Was I missing something? "You need a personal effect otherwise I would have done it on Compton years ago..." I reminded him, shaking my head. And then I had a sudden moment of clarity. "Pam!" I cried. "We can use it on Pam."

Eric got out of bed, whizzing out of the room for a moment. He returned after a second with my purse, chucking it gently into my lap. "Call the witch," Eric instructed. "She's coming with us to Dallas."

0-0-0-0-0

Amelia and I strapped ourselves in to our luxury aeroplane seats accepting a glass of champagne and some salt crackers from the stewardess as she walked by. Eric was in the row behind us on his own; he'd bought the seat next to him as well. When I asked why, he stated that he "didn't do small talk" as if that explained everything.

Amelia shifted around on her knees like a child, peering over her seat to talk to Eric. I followed suit.

"Well I've got to give it to you Eric," she said, waving her champagne flute grandiosely. "You know how to travel in style."

"Thank you," Eric replied with a small smile.

It had been fairly easy to persuade Amelia to come along on this trip. She was always up for a little adventure and, even though she was still a little wary of his being a vampire, she was willing to give Eric a chance for my sake. As she was pretty much the only person close to me who was likely to do so, I couldn't have been more grateful.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Amelia asked Eric.

"Not at all," Eric replied with a smirk. "Although whether I answer or not depends on what it is..."

Amelia lowered her voice to a whisper. "Why can't you find her? Pam, I mean. Why do you need me? I mean you can locate Sookie if she's in trouble right? And this Pam chick must have had way more of your blood seeing as she's your... um..."

She looked to me. "Vampire progeny," I added helpfully and then turned back to Eric, suddenly brimming with curiosity. Amelia always asked the right questions.

"Exactly," Amelia agreed. "So why can't you locate Pam?"

Eric nodded, as if he'd expected the question. His face was pensive, his tone measured as he answered. "The simple answer is, I don't know. Blood bonding isn't an exact science. I've only ever made one child and only ever given one other human my blood, so I only know how it has been in the past between Pam and I ... and how it is with Sookie."

He gave a small shrug, while I tried to process his words. I was the only human he'd ever given blood to aside from Pam? In a millennium?That couldn't be right, could it?

"I do know that the bond dulls with distance," he continued. "It would be a lot harder to locate Sookie, for example, if she were in the US and I were in Europe... But even in those circumstances, I'd still be able to feel her somehow. There would be a slight... hum, is the best way to describe it, always making me aware that she is out there."

"And there's no hum with Pam?" Amelia asked softly. Eric shook his head, mournfully. "And that's why you thought she was dead?"

"Until we questioned Andre that was really the only logical conclusion. But now... I don't know. We didn't get any real information from Compton but..." He sighed as if he were a little embarrassed.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I may be reading far more into this than I should but, when I asked him where Pam was, if he had killed her, I, well, I would have thought he would have acted... differently." He shrugged again, not looking up.

"There's nothing weak about hope Eric," I whispered and his gaze rose to meet mine.

"For what it's worth, Eric," Amelia added softly, "I've got a real feeling she's alive. And if she is, I know we'll find her." I nodded encouragingly in agreement.

Eric gave us both a grateful smile. "Thank you ladies," he said. I leaned over the back of my chair to kiss him and he reached up to meet my lips, tenderly.

"So Lover," he murmured sexily, mercurial as ever, "have you ever considered joining the mile-high club?"

"Eric!" I shrieked, a little too loudly, slapping him playfully on the arm and receiving haughty looks from a couple of the other passengers. I glanced at Amelia, full of embarrassment, but she was just grinning at me.

"I think it's time for me to close my eyes and listen to some music," she leered. I rolled my eyes; she was as bad as he was.

"No I have not," I hissed sternly at Eric in reply, trying to stifle the smile that was threatening to give me away. "And no we will not!"

He just just smirked at me. "Don't forget I can feel what you feel; I can feel your excitement at the prospect. Why deny yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Eric," I replied obstinately, rolling my eyes. "But I can assure you I feel no such thing. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll join Amelia and listen to my i-pod."

I turned back to face the front of the plane, slinking down into my chair with an exaggerated huff, trying to ignore the sound of Eric's chuckle behind me for the rest of the journey to Dallas.

0-0-0-0-0

We pulled up outside the Ritz-Carlton at about ten and made our way across the marble lobby as Eric carried our bags up to the front desk.

"We have two suites booked in the names of Mr and Mrs Leif Halverson and Miss Amelia Broadway," he announced authoritatively. The receptionist immediately began fawning all over Eric as she got our keys together. I resisted the temptation to glare at her turning, instead, to talk to Amelia.

"Suites, huh?" Amelia mused. "Not bad. Can't believe you didn't invite me to the wedding though. I'm offended," she teased, whispering so the receptionist couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure I was invited either," I joked, trying to ignore the secret thrill I had got from being Eric's fictional spouse.

"Well at least I got to keep my real name, I suppose," she whispered. "What's yours gonna be? Agnetha, maybe? Anni-frid?" We shared a conspiratorial giggle.

"You'll have to ask Leif," I suggested with a wry smile as Eric shot me an amused look. I raised an eyebrow at him. Two could play at that game.

The receptionist handed Eric the key cards as a bellboy came and wheeled away our luggage. "Come on, my dear _wife_," he said putting an arm around me with a sly grin. "Let's go check out our room."

When we got to the eighth floor, he handed Amelia her key and we agreed to meet in our suite in an hour. He opened our door and the bellboy bustled through, unloading our luggage with an apprehensive look in Eric's direction. Eric paid him no attention, tipping him as he made his way out, ignoring his polite good bye.

The minute the door closed Eric had lifted me and chucked me gently onto the bed. I bounced a couple of times with a squeal before being absorbed into the huge decorative pillows that were strewn all over. He crawled up the bed, balancing himself above me and leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, no time for that Mr Halverson," I teased.

"We have an hour Mrs Halverson," he replied, touching his lips to mine for another kiss as one of his hands pulled my blouse out of my skirt and began to snake up under the fabric. "And you wouldn't want to deny your husband, would you?"

"Mr Halverson?" I asked, talking into the kiss.

Eric pulled back with a smirk. "Yes Mrs Halverson?"

"What's my fake first name?" I giggled.

Eric laughed, deep and throaty, rolling off me onto his back. "Your fake first name is Elin," he answered, after a while.

"That's pretty," I suggested. He nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Well it's Swedish for Ellen of course..." I looked at him pointedly, knowing there was more. "Ray of sunlight," he finally admitted. "It's Greek for 'ray of sunlight'."

"Oh." I considered the connotations of his choice not quite sure how to take that.

"It's just a name Lover," Eric explained, kissing the top of my head, as if dismissing the issue, but I knew, Eric never did anything randomly. "And what about Leif?" I asked, suddenly curious. "What's the meaning behind that name?"

Eric smirked. "It's Swahili for 'well-endowed and adored by many'..." I rolled my eyes. I should have known I would never get a serious answer. With a giggle, I leaned in to kiss him again, making a mental note to look it up next time I got a chance.

After a few minutes Eric pulled away. "You should order something to eat from room service," he suggested. "We've got a long night ahead." He paused, looking slightly guilty, something on the tip of his tongue.

"You can say it Eric," I encouraged thinking of our pact.

He nodded. "I should also feed," he said, tone and face impassive. He made to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I may have to fight tonight," he explained. "I'll need to be at full strength... I won't be long. There's plenty of people around."

I suddenly felt sick at the thought of Eric feeding from someone else, some random stranger. Rationally I knew he had to eat the same way I did, but the irrational jealous part of my brain didn't want him touching anyone else, let alone doing something so intimate with another person.

Eric looked at me with an apologetic shrug, obviously feeling my distress through the bond. "This is how I survive, Sookie," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I know," I agreed. I did.

"I'll make sure it's a man?" he offered. "Someone ugly?" he added with a small smile.

"I don't want you feeding from anyone but me..." It just slipped out. I didn't realise I was going to say it until it was out there. Eric's eyes widened, mirroring my own.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this," Eric said slowly, his eyebrows knitted into a frown. "If it's really an issue, I could go to the hospital, maybe steal..."

I shook my head. I knew now what I wanted. "No Eric," I said, firmer now. "I want to give you my blood." It really was the last barrier between us. He'd given me his blood so many times in the past, no holding back, unwaveringly. Me, the only human he had ever done that for. I was suddenly a little ashamed that I had been so unwilling to do the same for him.

"But Sookie..."

"I trust you Eric," I interrupted, trying to keep my voice steady. I was incredibly nervous but I knew it was the right decision. I reached over, pulling him back down towards me with trembling hands. "I want you to."

Eric closed his eyes for a moment as he considered my offer and I knew he was probing my emotions, confirming that I really was sure. When he opened them, his eyes were bright, unhesitating, bluer than I had ever seen them. He launched himself on me, hungry kisses devouring my lips as his fingers began to dance over my body. My nerves began to dissipate as I relaxed into the feel of him.

After a moment, I turned my head to the side, gathering my hair and exposing my neck. I took a deep a breath. "Do it Eric," I insisted, closing my eyes, my body tensing involuntarily as I braced myself for the pain.

It never came.

Eric kissed up my neck, running his fangs teasingly over my earlobe. "Not like that Lover," he whispered. I could feel him smile against my skin and the tension seeped out of my body again.

He began to lower his mouth, slowly unbuttoning my blouse as he headed south, placing open-mouthed kisses on my skin. My body chilled as he left a cool trail where his mouth had been, heightening my skin's sensitivity as he continued his descent. He ran his tongue around my belly button as he slowly pulled down the zip at the side of my skirt, my body flexing in anticipation as he pulled it and my panties off in one fluid movement.

Eric ran his fingers between my legs as he butterflied kisses over my belly. "So wet for me as always Lover," he murmured into my skin, the vibrations of his voice causing me to shiver.

He ghosted kisses on each of my hip bones and then his hands settled on my knees, parting them wide, opening me up for him. "So beautiful," he whispered and then ran his tongue up between my legs in one firm stroke, swirling it around my clit. I was already so aroused, I bucked off the bed at the feel of him and he repeated the motion over and over, holding me firm as I thrashed around. My breathing grew laboured as his name fell off my lips, a benediction. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at him forcefully, pleading for more. Eric moved to suck my clit between his lips, the feeling was so intense, sending ripples of pleasure shuddering through me. I was close. I closed my eyes, the sensation building inside me as Eric pushed his fingers into me, causing me to cry out incoherently.

"Look at me Lover," he demanded, voice firm, commanding. My eyes shot open and met his; his gaze was dark, wild and filled with lust. "You don't know how much I have wanted this," he whispered hoarsely, running his tongue over me one last time before placing the pad of his thumb on my clit and turning his head to my inner thigh.

I cried out as he sank his fangs into my flesh, the sharp jolt of pain quickly replaced by deep surges of pleasure as he drew on my blood, all the while working me with his hand. The heightened sensation sent me crashing over the edge, my orgasm surging through me in intense waves.

Nothing had ever felt this good.

I don't know how long it took me to regain my equilibrium but Eric was still between my legs, lazily running his tongue over two tiny little puncture marks on my thigh.

"How was it for you?" I tried to joke as I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I could barely speak, I felt drugged.

Eric looked up at me, eyes full of emotion. "Exquisite," he replied with an honest smile. "Even better than I imagined."

"I feel a little woozy," I admitted.

"I didn't take that much," Eric explained, "but it's fairly intense like that."

"I'll say," I murmured dreamily and Eric laughed.

"Come on Lover," he said, picking me up off the bed. "I'll run you a bath."

0-0-0-0-0

"It's just textbook Amelia," I explained, as I tied my hair up into a high ponytail. "She's never on time. She's probably having a shoe crisis or something."

Eric let out a huff. I knew he wanted to find Pam but another five minutes really wasn't going to make a difference. Amelia was doing us a real favour by being here, I wasn't about to get on her case about her time-keeping.

I gave my make-up the once-over, trying to ignore him as he paced, impatiently, around the living area. Finally I gave in. "Fine, I'll call her," I offered with a shrug, walking over to the phone and dialling the number of her room.

The phone rang three times before he picked it up.

"Hello Sookie." His tone was composed, cold even, but the drawl was unmistakable. "Or would you prefer I called you Amelia just like old times?"

"Bill," I whispered in apprehension and the corresponding onslaught of emotion was too much; my legs gave out under me and I slumped to the floor.

Eric's head shot up, his face dark with rage. "Where is she?" I rasped, feeling suffocated, dizzy. Oh God. What had he done to her?

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sookie, Amelia and I are firm friends already. And she won't be harmed if you do as I say..." His tone was so smug, I felt my stomach clench with nausea.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For now, all I want to do is to talk," he explained. "I want to see you and Northman down in the lobby in ten minutes or I'll rip her throat out. You try anything in the meantime, I'll rip her throat out. Anything happens at our meeting that I don't approve of, I'll rip her throat out. And she won't be as lucky as you were. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," I muttered, blinking back tears, voice so low I could barely hear myself.

"What was that?" Bill asked spitefully, obviously enjoying the power he had over me.

"Yes," I repeated, louder, firmer, voice cracking with emotion.

"I look forward to seeing you again sweetheart," Bill purred, hanging up the phone with a click.

**A/N: Oh I know, I'm evil but I couldn't resist! It's like I have some kind of sickness. **

**Want to know what happens next? You know what to do...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to say a massive thank you to all of you for your amazing reviews and words of encouragement this week. My readers absolutely rock! I'm sorry I didn't have time to manage individual replies but to show you all how much I love you all, I've been typing until my fingers bleed in any bit of spare time I have had so I could get this mahousive chapter up and put you out of your cliffhanger misery (sort of...) Enjoy!**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

Eric pressed the button for the ground floor lobby as I used the elevator mirror to wipe my eyes and fix my mascara. He'd let me have a moment to break down in the hotel room, to get it out, after hanging up from my conversation with Bill but now I had to focus. There was too much at stake and I had to keep my emotions out of it. My inability to do that was why we hadn't got Bill the first time around. I wasn't going to miss a second opportunity or risk Amelia's life.

Eric grabbed my hand as we exited the elevator, his grip was cool and firm and made me feel safe, protected. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without him at this point. I looked up at him and he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Let's do this," I said, tone firm with resolve.

He gave me a nod of encouragement and we made our way into the main lobby. Eric growled under his breath; I knew he'd caught Compton's scent.

Bill was sitting on a couch on the far side of the lobby watching us as we approached. Amelia was sat down next to him, hands in her lap. She stared straight ahead, Bill's arm casually draped over her shoulder. To the untrained eye, they looked like a couple. The thought made me nauseous.

Eric's eyes flickered around us as we made our way over to them. Bill gestured that we take a seat on the couch opposite. I sat down, unable to take my eyes off my friend.

"Sookie, Eric, I'm glad you came." Bill's tone was smarmy, confident. Eric had warned me that he might try to rile me but I'd promised to keep calm. We didn't want to give him any excuse to hurt Amelia.

"Amelia?" I asked, voice low, reaching my hand out to her. "Are you okay sweetie?"

She didn't answer me, just kept staring blankly. I opened my mind to her but her thoughts were fuzzy, hazy. I looked to Bill, horrified.

"She's glamoured," he explained, flicking his fingers in front of Amelia's eyes with an amused smirk. She didn't even flinch. "Keeps her more docile. She's a real firecracker that one. Don't worry your pretty head about it Sookie. Do as I say and she'll come out of this unharmed, with no memory at all of what transpired."

I bit my lip, trying to control my rage. My eyes fell on Amelia's hands bunched in her lap. It looked like she was holding something but I couldn't make it out under the ruffled fabric of the peasant top she was wearing.

"What's going on with her hands?" Eric asked Bill. He'd noticed it too. Something wasn't right.

"That's my insurance policy," Bill explained, looking at me with a cruel smile. "I'm well aware that Eric could overpower me in a second if he put his mind to it. Maybe he wouldn't risk it in a crowded hotel lobby, maybe he would... So Amelia is holding a dagger pointed towards her stomach. I've glamoured her so that one word from me..."

I gasped. "You fucking bastard," I spat out, bitter, terrified for my friend.

"Sookie," Eric murmured, voice low, calm. A warning. He looked around us carefully, feigning nonchalance. Nobody had spotted my outburst.

"Listen to him Sookie," Bill advised, tone condescending. I tried to calm myself, picturing all the ways I would kill him when I got Amelia back. "As I was saying, one word from me and she'll plunge the blade straight into her stomach. It's not a pleasant way to die..."

My tone was calm, glacial. "If you so much as touch one hair on her head..." I threatened, my voice a harsh whisper.

"You know it really is your fault that your friend is involved in this in the first place," Bill interrupted with a chuckle, picking an imaginary bit of lint off his button-down shirt. "Imagine my elation when I found out that your alias was not only a real person but your friend to boot..."

Realisation hit me; this was all my doing. I was so utterly out of control that night at Club Dead, I just wasn't thinking straight. My thirst for vengeance had nearly killed me and now my best friend's life was in danger. I kept my eyes on Bill but I could feel Eric shoot me a look before he recovered himself. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, biting my lip hard, forcing myself not to cry. Eric's disappointment made it all even harder to bear.

Bill picked up on the tension. "Oh you didn't know Eric? Well, well. Maybe next time you'll choose a partner for her abilities rather than her physical attributes... Though with those breasts and that hot little mouth, who can blame you I suppose? I know I certainly enjoyed myself... Actually maybe a little alone time with Sookie would help sweeten my resolve to hand over her friend. I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off..."

I felt Eric stiffen beside me. Anger was radiating off him in waves. Ignoring Bill I placed a hand on his leg, rubbing it soothingly, the message clear: Bill was just fucking with us because he could. We had to keep this together.

"Enough," Eric replied. His voice was hushed but his tone still commanded attention. "Enough with the games Compton. What is it you want?"

Bill's smile broadened. He was smug, self-congratulating. I despised him. "I want to make a deal."

I looked at Eric. He seemed as dumbfounded as I was. "Why would we make a deal with you?" I hissed.

"Because you have no choice," Bill said with a sigh, gesturing to Amelia. "And because Pam is alive and I will tell you where she is."

0-0-0-0-0

I looked at Eric, unable to hide my astonishment. Eric's face remained inscrutable. He gestured with his hand, indicating that Bill should continue.

"This is how it's going to work..." Bill explained to Eric with a smile. "I will tell you where Pam is and you can go rescue her, have your happy maker/child reunion and so forth, and in return I want your word that there will be no retaliation against me, that you won't extract any form of vengeance for my part in her disappearance."

I narrowed my eyes at Bill. "So basically this is all about your cowardice?" I accused.

"Oh I'm well aware of my limitations Sookie," Bill said, looking at me with a sardonic smile. "I'm not the oldest or the strongest vampire by a long shot. I certainly wouldn't want to arm wrestle your Viking here. But I am resourceful, I'm methodical and I know how to work situations to my advantage."

"Is that what you were doing when you murdered my parents?" I bit. Eric grabbed my hand, his grip firm, but I wouldn't let this go. The thought of coming to some kind of accord with this monster made me sick to my stomach.

Bill sighed and nodded. "Ahh yes, the Stackhouses. I remember them well." His tone was reticent, unconcerned, as if he were talking about people he used to know from his golf club rather than people he murdered years ago. My whole body tensed at his mention of their name. It wasn't like I didn't know, hadn't known for years, that he had killed them but to have it confirmed like this was too much. I felt a hot tear careen down my cheek as his words sank in.

"I didn't mean to kill them both," Bill continued, unburdening himself with a shake of his head. "My orders were just to kill your mother but your father put up too much of a fight. It was him or me." He shrugged. "I chose me."

I felt like I was about to throw up. What? Why was he telling me this? Trying to justify?

"Orders?" I managed to stammer after a pause.

"The Queen of Louisiana. I was, I still am, her servant. On her orders I returned to my ancestral home in Bon Temps and sought out your parents. My instructions were to kill your mother, to do it in a way that left no room for doubt that she had been murdered by a vampire. Your father was to remain unharmed. I spent two months starving in a coffin wrapped in silver chains for disobeying those orders..."

Tears were flowing freely now, my angry sobs laced with loathing. Eric gathered me into his chest where I shuddered against him. Bill looked on, face impassive.

"Why only her mother?" Eric asked for me. "After all, she was totally human. Her father was the Fae."

"I don't know," Bill admitted. "I just did what I was instructed to do."

"Why would I believe you? Why are you telling me this?" I sneered. "I hope you're not looking for absolution?" He may be asking Eric to forego vengeance but I certainly wasn't going to.

Bill ignored my tone, talking to me as if I were a child and didn't quite understand. "Sophie-Anne LeClerq is one of the most powerful vampire monarchs in the world. She is also insane, relentlessly cruel and creative in her punishments. I did what I had to do..." I just looked at him; it was as if he wasn't prepared to accept any blame for his actions whatsoever.

"Enough of the justifications," I interrupted, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I don't want to hear them. Not from you... Just tell us what you know about Pam."

Bill paused, fixing me with a steady gaze. A strange expression came over his face; I couldn't find it in me to care what it was. "Pam was ambushed by Sigebert and Wybert as she left the house of one of her regular donors."

"Sophie-Anne's personal bodyguards," Eric injected. Bill nodded in agreement, so I assumed it was an explanation for my benefit.

"Yes but it was Andre who defanged her. She had tried to escape shortly after being captured, Wybert lost an arm. Andre wished to teach her a lesson..." I gripped Eric's hand in support, his entire body was rigid, emotions coiled tightly inside.

"I felt those initial emotions, her pain, but if she's not dead, as you seem to think, why can't I feel her now?" Eric asked, interrupting.

"The last time I saw her, she was in an extremely bad way. She's being held in a silver-lined coffin, minimal blood to keep her weak and..." Bill paused, grimacing slightly. This couldn't be good. "And as I understand it, they have force-fed her liquid silver, poisoning her blood."

Eric flinched next to me and I put my other hand over his, rubbing my palm over his skin. "Burning her, inside and out," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry Eric," I said, soothingly. I couldn't believe anyone could be this brutal, so cruel. "At least that explains why the bond is gone."

Eric frowned for a second, thinking things through. "No," he said, looking unswervingly at Bill. "Even that... There must be more."

Bill nodded. He was pensive a second as he considered his next words. "The site where Sophie-Anne is holding her is built on the location of a Fae portal. Pam is being held just out of reach, on the other side of that portal. Even Sophie-Anne is unable to cross it. They say you need to be Fae or invited by a fairy to go through. Somewhat like a private home, I suppose..."

How was any of this even possible? "If none of them can enter the portal, how are they able to hold Pam there?" I asked, incredulous.

Bill shook his head. "That I don't know. All I know is that she is there."

I looked to Eric. "If this is true, I should be able to get through," I posited with a shrug. I was by no means sure but I was the best we had.

Eric agreed with a grim smile. "Let's hope so."

"Why Pam?" I asked, turning my attention back to Bill. Eric and I had never really discussed this. It seemed like so much trouble for one vampire.

Bill looked to Eric. "My guess is that it's not so much about Pam as about her maker. The Queen was furious at your refusal to join her ranks... And then your alliance with Stan Davis..."

Eric nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "But why keep Pam alive and take such steps to make me believe she was dead?" He asked, agitated now. I agreed, it didn't quite add up.

Bill shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just not privy to that sort of information. All I know is that the Queen is crazy. There could be no reasoning at all frankly. You know that as well as anyone."

"So that's it?" I asked, irritated. "Eric promises not to take any revenge on you and you tell us where Pam is, give us Amelia back?" My tone was distrustful; there had to be more to it. I glanced at Amelia, she was completely still, face and expression blank. I felt so helpless; I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Not quite," Bill said, smug smile back on his face. "You'll get your friend back when you've fulfilled all the terms of our agreement, not a second before. And I haven't yet presented all my terms..."

"So what else do you want?" Eric snapped, no longer trying to hid his impatience.

Bill sighed. "Sophie-Anne's methods are getting more and more severe. She lost a lot of support after her attack on Stan, Peter Threadgill and the others but there are many who follow her and many more who fear her. As a mistress her demands are becoming more extreme by the day, especially since Andre was killed..."

"But you're not stupid enough to arm wrestle a more powerful vampire..." Eric suggested cynically. I looked between them both, suddenly catching up.

Bill pursed his lips and continued. "I will tell you where Pam is being kept and, in due course, give you back your friend, unharmed. In return I want Eric's word he will seek no retaliation against me... and I want him to kill the Queen of Louisiana."

"She's a dead woman either way," I interrupted. Now I knew that she set things in place for my parents' deaths, I'd find a way to do it even if Eric didn't.

"I want his word. If she finds out I assisted you..."

"I will kill Sophie-Anne," Eric said, with a firm nod. "You have my word. Now, tell me where my child is being kept."

0-0-0-0-0

I watched Bill lead Amelia towards the hotel exit with tears in my eyes. We had agreed that we would call Bill on Amelia's cell phone to arrange for her return. I hadn't wanted to let him leave with her but there had been no other choice.

Eric pulled me into him, holding me tight as I sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, comforting me, and just let me cry. I'm sure people were looking at us. I didn't care.

"We'll get through this," he whispered. "I promise. We'll get them both back and then we'll kill that bastard."

I pulled back from his chest in surprise, eyes questioning and full of shock. "I gave him my word that I wouldn't extract revenge over Pam. And I won't." Eric said matter-of-factly. "At no point did you promise that you wouldn't kill him. Nor did I agree that I wouldn't assist you in revenge for his killing your parents or for taking Amelia..." He grinned at me. "I've been doing this a lot longer than he has Sookie and I promise you we're going to end Bill Compton one way or another."

I managed to giggle as I wiped my tears away, suddenly feeling a little better. "Does it make me crazy that the thought of finally killing him makes me so happy?" I asked with a smile.

"No," Eric replied, eyes full of affection, as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "It just makes you perfect."

I looked down from his gaze, cheeks beginning to burn. He had a patch on his shirt where I had cried on him, wet from tears with a smudge of mascara. God knows what I looked like.

"I've ruined your shirt," I said, running my hand over his chest. "You should change it before we head out and I need to sort out my face."

Eric ran his fingers through my hair affectionately. "Your face is beautiful, as always, and I'm not sure Sophie-Anne will care about what I'm wearing when I decapitate her..." he joked. His cobalt eyes met mine. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"This is what you trained me for, right?" I replied nervously, trying to reassure him.

He nodded.

I looked up at him, mustering my most confident smile. "Then let's go."

0-0-0-0-0

The address that Bill had given us was a large secluded property situated on the lake, just outside Dallas. We approached silently on foot, cautious of a trap that could be waiting for us. As we got closer to the large antebellum house, I reached out with my mind to see who or what was inside. There were four humans; their thoughts were confused, hazy, and I knew they were all glamoured. I counted five voids.

I gestured to Eric that there were five vampires inside and he nodded in understanding. On his signal, we sneaked closer to the house sidling along the the outer wall until we came to a side door. I kept watch, both with my eyes and my mind, as he forced the lock, deftly, in silence. With a final glance around us, we entered the house.

Once inside, I made my way along a long dark corridor, leading us in the direction of the voids. My night vision had improved immeasurably after all the blood I had taken from Eric but it was still disorientating finding my way in the dark. I moved cumbersomely as my heartbeat thundered in my chest, my fear increasing with every step.

I sensed Eric tense beside me as he came upon the scent of those in the house. I pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Eric nodded; they were all on the other side. I unsheathed two of my silver knives and looked to Eric. With a final glance at me, he ran for the door, bursting through, sword held aloft as I followed in his wake.

In the split second as I entered the huge room, I surveyed the scene before me. The first thing I noticed was a tiny flame-haired vampire in the middle of the room. She was poised over the body of naked human woman splayed out on a huge ornate chaise longue. The human was alive, but only barely so, her body covered in fresh vampire bites. The vampire was beautiful; elegantly groomed with alabaster skin and huge green eyes. She didn't look to be more than fifteen or sixteen in human terms, but like her child Andre she exuded a power that told me she was far, far older. My breath caught in my throat as I realised that this pretty little thing was the vampire queen who had orchestrated the death of my parents.

The Queen of Louisiana looked up at us, eyes primal, like a wild cat, coiled and ready to pounce. Her mouth was smeared with blood, her feeding interrupted. She appraised us with an eerie calm, not making a move except to lift her hand. A signal.

It was then that I noticed the two vampires stationed behind her. They were huge, as tall as Eric but twice as wide. Their identical cherubic faces were as young as the Queen's but their expressions were savage and deadly, their cold, expressionless eyes boring into us both. I noticed as they moved into position to protect the Queen that one of them was missing an arm at the elbow. I knew then that these giants were Sigebert and Wybert. These were the men who had taken Pam.

In the far corner the remaining three humans were sprawled out over a collection of opulent cushions. They were all scantily clad and hardly moved when we entered the room; they looked vacant, drugged up. Two vampires, one dark-haired female and a male who looked to be of middle-eastern descent, sprung up from the area advancing towards us, hissing at us with bared fangs.

With a steady hand, I let loose the first of my knives and hit the woman in the middle of her chest. She slumped to the floor with an agonising shriek, grasping for the knife, as I used my free hand to pull a stake loose from the waistband of my pants. At the same time Eric launched himself upon the male, decapitating him with his broadsword with one elegant stroke. The vampire's body began to collapse in on itself, decomposing into a pile of gore, as I drove my stake into the woman's heart, causing her to do the same.

The humans in the corner began to stir slightly at the brutality of the scene and their inherent panic started to push through the glamour. I shouted at them to get out as Eric and I turned to face the Queen's bodyguards.

Unlike his weaponless brother, Sigebert was brandishing a huge axe. Eric and I switched positions instinctively and Eric rushed at Sigebert, the metallic clamour of their weapons clashing resonating through the room as Wybert advanced towards me with lightning speed.

Before I managed to move I felt the vampire's one good hand close around my neck, his huge powerful fingers squeezing the air from my lungs. I rasped with pain, my vision immediately blurring from the lack of oxygen, as I felt my feet lift off the ground. With all my strength I rammed the second of my silver knives into his stomach. Wybert cried out as the burn of the silver ripped through his flesh and I gasped for breath as he released his grip.

The huge vampire grappled for the silver blade, the acrid smell of searing flesh filling the air, as he fell to his knees. Wheezing, my lungs on fire, I pulled my final knife from its restraint and jammed it into his shoulder. Wybert let loose another feral scream. He lashed out violently at me with his good arm, knocking my feet out from under me, causing me to crash awkwardly to the ground beside him. Still a little dazed, I had no time to brace myself as my head cracked against the cold tiled floor, the flash of pain that ripped through my entire body on impact, the only thing keeping me lucid.

Somewhere across the room I heard Eric yell my name at the same time as I felt Wybert's huge mass clamber on top of me, my blades still protruding from his torso. I struggled against him as he grabbed me by the hair, smacking my head forcefully against the ground for a second time. My vision began to darken, the pain overwhelming.

I knew I had only seconds left to act and tried desperately to fight through the fog of my mind to remember the manoeuvre I had practised so many times with Eric. In one fluid motion, I reached for the stake secured at my hip, bringing it up and ramming it forcefully towards Wybert's chest with all my remaining strength. Wybert's instinct was to block with his arm but his injured limb was an impediment. I managed to knock him to the side, penetrating his heart with my weapon. With a bitter cry Wybert slumped on top of me, the sheer weight of his body pinning me to the ground before he began to disintegrate, blood and gore seeping into my clothing as his carcass began to disperse over me and the floor around me. I screamed in horror, scrambling to wipe away his bloody remains, slipping against the tiled floor as I tried to get to my feet.

I looked around frantically for Eric. He was still fighting Sigebert but the Queen was clawing at him, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. I crouched down, retrieving one of my blades from what used to be Wybert and ran towards Eric. I launched myself at Sophie-Anne, trying to pull her off him. I wedged the knife in her back, sinking it into the soft flesh between her shoulder blades. She howled with pain as she relinquished her grip on him, whirling round to face me.

Her face was twisted with pain and anger as she stalked towards me and my stomach clenched with horror as I realised that I had no more weapons on me. I screamed for Eric, not wanting to take my eyes off Sophie-Anne for a second. I heard Sigebert grunt with pain as Eric cleaved his sword into his chest, kicking his slumped form across the room. In a flash Eric was on Sophie-Anne, twisting the blade in her back with one gloved hand, the other poised to break her neck.

"Where is Pam?" Eric growled, ignoring the Queen's agonised shrieks as he yanked the blade again.

"You'll never get her back," Sophie-Anne spat defiantly.

Eric pulled the blade out of her back, thrusting it into her neck. Blood began to spew out of the Queen's mouth and throat as she convulsed in pain.

"Where is she Sophie-Anne? You can still heal if I stop this now..."

The Queen's eye flitted towards a darkened archway leading to a small antechamber at the back of the room. I ran towards it as Eric dragged Sophie-Anne across the floor. I felt the mystical potency as I approached, the area crackled with energy and the smell of magic was in the air. It was dark on the other side of the arch but could make out the shape of large container. It was big enough to hold a person inside.

"Pam," I whispered under my breath. Bill had been telling the truth.

With a deep breath to steady my shaking body, I made my way to the archway and extended my hand tentatively into the expanse. There was a slight pressure and then it felt like I was dipping my hand into lukewarm water. I couldn't see the portal but I could feel its power reverberating through my body with the contact.

"Can you cross?" Eric asked anxiously.

"I think so," I whispered. I looked back to Eric, there was so much I wanted to say. "Eric, I..."

He smiled. "I know. You can do this."

I nodded and with a final calming breath I walked through the archway.

0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't as dark as it looked on the other side.

I looked around. I seemed to be outside suddenly and the moon was casting an eerie glow over the surrounding wooded area. I ran over to the box, not wanting to spend a moment longer here than I had to. It was constructed from thick slabs of timber but I could feel the faint presence of a void inside. With an undignified grunt, I tried first to push the lid off with my hands. When that failed I attempted to force it off by pushing backwards against it with my hips and ass. It only budged a little. Even with Eric's blood, I wasn't strong enough.

I ran back to the archway. Eric was stood on the other side, watching me expectantly, his hand still gripping Sophie-Anne by the neck.

"I can't shift it," I shouted at him, not knowing if the sound of my voice would travel across.

Eric pushed Sophie-Anne to the floor and, his face set with steely resolve, made to cross the portal. He immediately slammed up against a hidden barrier, unable to pass through. "Fuck," he cursed. "You need to try inviting me through," he pressed.

I hesitated for a second. If I invited him across into a Fae realm, it would be the ultimate trust in him, and, as far as they would see it, the ultimate betrayal to my fairy family. Eric would have access to a place hitherto secure from all vampires, their safe haven.

Eric looked at me from across the archway. I knew he could feel my confusion. His cobalt eyes were full of emotion, pleading to me. I sighed; we'd come too far for me to doubt him now. I had to trust him.

"Come across Eric," I said with resolve. "I invite you."

Eric tried again, pushing through the imaginary barrier with his hands, and then following with the rest of his body. With a smile he joined me on the other side, eyes roaming over our surroundings with a look of wonder on his face.

I grabbed his hand. "Eric, come on," I urged and led him over to the makeshift coffin.

"I can feel her," Eric said, quietly, almost to himself. He approached the box and pushed against the lid of the box with a roar. It flew off, landing on the mulchy ground behind with a dull thud.

"Pam," Eric whispered, as I gasped, taking in the sight before us.

I could tell that under normal circumstances Pam was extremely beautiful. She had a lovely face and long blonde hair that was splayed all around her. But she looked so incredibly pale in the moonlight, even for a vampire; her skin was almost translucent where it wasn't covered in burns. She was stripped down to her underwear and the inside of the box was lined with silver, effectively meaning that her skin burnt everywhere it made contact with the box. She was writhing in pain, groaning incoherently.

"Oh my God," I cried, trying to ignore the stench of burnt flesh as it filled my nostrils. "We have to get her out of there."

Eric was on her in an instant, his exposed skin burning against the silver as he cradled Pam in his arms and pulled her out of the coffin. Pam groaned again, in pain at being moved but also in recognition. Eric sunk to the floor with Pam in arms, holding her close to him, whispering to her that she was safe. I looked on, tears of relief flowing down my cheeks.

After a moment Eric bit into his wrist, pressing it up against Pam's lips. She was weak but managed to latch on to his arm, taking down the blood. Eric stroked her hair as she fed, whispereing to her all the while, as I looked on, my heart aching for them both.

After a moment, Pam opened her eyes. "Eric," she whispered, a bloody tear trailing down her ghostly skin.

"Yes," he said, kissing her forehead. "I am here."

There was a rustle of leaves in the trees behind us. "Eric," I whispered urgently, glancing around me uneasily. "We need to get out of here."

He nodded and stood up, Pam still in his arms, and with one last look around, we walked back through the portal together.

Sophie-Anne was still slumped on the floor, writhing in pain, her blood pooling slowly around her. Eric crouched down and laid Pam gently on the floor beside the Queen.

"Your majesty," he jeered, cruelty lacing his voice, "my child requires more blood and I was hoping you would be so kind..."

He pulled the Queen's body towards Pam. She struggled against him, spitting obscenities at him, but she was weakened by silver and blood loss, no match for Eric now. He grabbed her by the hair, removing the knife at her neck, pushing the open wound towards Pam's lips as he propped her up to feed.

"Drink," he prompted, as Pam's partly-healed fangs ran down. She sunk her mouth into the wound, drawing deeply, her burns beginning to heal up as I watched her take each pull in.

When she was done, she was strong enough to push the Queen's body away with disgust. Sophie-Anne was still conscious but weak, her eyes filled with fear. Eric took his shirt off and draped it over Pam's shoulders and then handed me the stake that was in his back pocket.

"She's all yours," he said grimly, gesturing towards the Queen.

I curled my fingers around the stake, taking it from Eric's grip and went to crouch down over Sophie-Anne. "This is for my parents," I told her, looking into her eyes, wanting her to see who it was who was going to kill her.

"You're the Stackhouse girl," she wheezed.

I didn't answer. She knew of me? Why?

"Niall must be so proud," she whispered, with a cruel grin. Even in defeat, she exuded a crazy power. I had no qualms about sending her to her final death.

"What do you know of Niall?" I snapped.

She let out an abrasive laugh. I had taken the bait.

"Tell me," I demanded shaking her roughly.

She laughed again, blood pooling at her lips. "Tell him I'll see him in hell.." she rasped, closing her eyes.

"I will," I vowed. My mind flashed to my parents as I drew my arm back and plunged Eric's stake into her heart.

I took a second for myself as I watched Sophie-Anne's body decay before my eyes. I had hoped I would feel relief but I just felt numb, hardened to it. I looked over to Eric and Pam.

Pam raised a curious eyebrow at me, mimicking her maker. "Sorry, but who the fuck are you again?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I replied with a grin as Eric let out a relieved laugh.

Pam nodded as if that answered everything. "Well thank you Sookie Stackhouse," she whispered, before leaning back into Eric for support.

"You're welcome Pam," I replied with a smile. Her and I were going to get on just fine.

My eyes shot to Eric. He nodded, agreeing with my silent entreaty that we should leave.

He picked Pam up into his arms and made towards the door. But something made him pause and he looked around him.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Sigebert," he said, with a frown. "He's gone."

I noticed then a trail of blood leading towards the door. He must have fled when we crossed over to retrieve Pam. I reached out with my mind, trying to locate any voids nearby. Nothing.

"He's not close," I confirmed, relieved. Fuck. We so did not need a vengeful vampire on the loose.

Eric nodded, with a sigh, looking down at Pam with tenderness in his eyes.

"Let's get home. We'll worry about him tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0

We entered the hotel lobby. Pam was propped up against Eric's side but able to walk, albeit a little shakily, after taking more of his blood in the car. Her skin looked a pallid grey colour under the fluorescent hotel lights. At least Eric had had the wherewithal to bring a change of clothes for us all in the car, hiding the worst of Pam's burns and the blood that covered us all.

I let out a sigh as we made our way towards the elevators. I was exhausted and now that the adrenaline from our encounter with Sophie-Anne was wearing off, my terror for Amelia had returned with a vengeance.

"We'll take Pam back to the suite and then we'll arrange to meet Compton," Eric assured me, leaning down to kiss me. His lips glanced over my forehead and I leaned into him, nuzzling my cheek into his chest, pulling him closer. I reached up to him on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his softly.

Suddenly I felt his whole body stiffen and he pulled away from the kiss. I noticed him flare his nostrils at the same time as his fangs came down. He looked around in a frenzy. It was then that I noticed Pam, crouched low on the ground, as if ready to attack. She looked unhinged.

"Eric, Pam," I hissed, panicking. "What's going on? This is a public place. Put your fucking fangs away both of you."

He looked at me, eyes utterly wild. I'd never seen him like this; it wasn't him at all. "What's going on?" I repeated, full of concern. I grabbed his face roughly in my hands, trying to get him to focus. "Eric!"

"Fairy," he growled in response and I looked around frantically, scanning the faces of all the people in the lobby.

My stomach lurched when I saw her.

She was by the reception desk, her beautiful face fixed on me. Her expression was one of abstract horror. I stared at her for a moment, my own face mirroring hers. I tried to speak but my throat caught. I tried again as she started to move away.

"Claudine!" I shouted across the room, following her as she began to run towards the back of the lobby. "Claudine!" I repeated.

I saw her escape into the ladies bathroom and followed her in, calling her name again. She was waiting for me as I entered, poised to attack. The bathroom was empty apart from us.

The look she gave me as I entered stopped me in my tracks. It was one of pure disgust.

"Claudine," I pleaded, as my eyes filled with tears. "I can explain..."

"How could you?" she accused, disappointment coating every acid syllable. "How could you?"

And then with a brief glow of light, she was gone.

**A/N: I did say "sort of" in relation to the cliffie! But I think it's safe to say that the shit has officially hit the fan...**

**As always, your reviews are what makes my world go round.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of all, apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I spent a few days putting together my New Chapter Contest entry and then got struck down by flu. That also stopped me sending out any replies to reviews so let me say a big thank you now for all your kind words. **

**Also I hit and passed 500 reviews last chapter! I'm literally blown away by that. It makes me ridiculously happy that you're all enjoying this story so much.**

**So without further delay, I believe it's time to deal with Bill...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

Eric and Pam were waiting for me outside the bathroom. He was crouched down with her, stroking her hair, soothing her, but his eyes raised to meet mine.

"That was Claudine," I said, stating the obvious; the whole of the hotel knew what her name was after I'd made such a spectacle of myself.

Eric nodded, sombrely.

"Fuck," I cursed through gritted teeth, pacing in a circle. "What am I going to do? She saw us kiss, she must have. She's probably already telling Niall by now. And Claude. Oh God, and Jason. Niall will put two and two together. He knows I... Oh God." I felt sick at the thought. Claudine was the most moderate among them. I couldn't even begin to imagine how the rest of them would react.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Eric sympathised. "But we'd have to face this some day I suppose. I mean you wouldn't have been able to keep it secret forever—" He trailed off. He looked confused for a second and then his face went hard. The look in my eyes had given me away. "Sookie?" he asked, tone impassive.

I shook my head, biting my lip, hard, as fresh tears began to well. "Eric, I could lose my entire family over this."

His eyes left mine and looked down to Pam for a second. "I need to get Pam up to the room. She's too weak to properly control herself at the moment. She'll end up trying to take a bite out of one of the hotel guests," he asserted stiffly, changing the subject. "And she still has traces of silver in her system. She needs my blood to fully heal—"

"Eric..." I pleaded. He had no understanding how hard this entire situation was for me. The man who had raised me, my two cousins, my brother, they all hated vampires above all else. We'd each lost family members, countless acquaintances, in this horrid war. And he expected me to tell them that I was sleeping with the enemy?

Eric made to stand up. "I will see to Pam. You should phone and broker the arrangement with Compton. Once those situations have been dealt with, you can attend to your family dramas as you see fit." His cutting tone made me flinch. He scooped Pam up in his arms and made his way towards the fire escape. "I'll see you in the suite," he stated, not looking back.

I made to follow him but when I got to the stairwell, he was already gone.

0-0-0-0-0

Pam was already laid on the bed, feeding from Eric's wrist when I made it through the door to the hotel room. I heard the bath running in the other room. Eric didn't look up as I entered.

I slumped down on the couch in the living area, closing my eyes. I gave myself an internal pep talk. Amelia was the priority; I needed to get my friend back. Everything else could wait.

With a calming breath I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Amelia's number.

"Sookie." Bill's drawl purred smugly across the line.

"It's done," I confirmed.

"Sophie-Anne is dead?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

"I just said she was." My tone was cold, bitter.

"How can I be sure?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Well, she's a dead vampire, so as you can imagine, I can't exactly produce a corpse for you," I replied sarcastically. "But if you're that way inclined, there's a pile of goo on the tiled floor of her lakehouse that could be DNA tested."

"I don't think that tone—"

"I frankly couldn't give a fuck what you think about my tone Bill," I interrupted. I could sense Eric looking at me from the bed. I ignored him. "The bitch is dead. I staked her myself. We did our part, now I want my friend back."

Bill was silent for a moment. "Callisto's, downtown. Be there in an hour."

"Fine," I agreed. "We'll be there."

I hung up the phone and put my head in my lap. I had a horrific headache coming. I massaged my temples trying to alleviate the pain but, like this day, I knew it was bound to get worse before it got better.

I walked over to Eric who was perched on the end of the bed, deep in thought. Pam was nowhere to be seen.

"She's taking a bath," Eric answered my unspoken question. "She seems a little better after taking my blood again but she's still weak."

I gave him a small smile of encouragement. "I spoke to Bill."

He nodded. "I heard. He's smarter than I give him credit for. That bar's small but always busy; another public place, witnesses around. He still prepares for an ambush."

"So what do we do?" I asked with a shrug. "Even if he'd picked somewhere else, we need to get Amelia clear of him before we can do anything, just in case. I'm not going to put her at risk again. By the time we're ready to attack, we could have lost him for good."

Eric nodded and closed his eyes in thought. "Pam," he said, after a pause.

"Pam?" I repeated, a little confused.

"He won't be expecting her to be involved. He'll assume she's still too weak."

"She is too weak. You just said so yourself," I countered with a frown.

"She's weak, too weak to fight perhaps. But she can follow him and let us know his location. We can see to Amelia and then go after Compton."

"Eric, I don't know..." I ventured warily. It seemed too much of a risk to pin the success of this whole operation on a vampire, recently tortured and starved, who, by Eric's own admission, still had so little control she may well attack a member of the public at any given moment.

"Your concern is extremely touching, Sookie, but I'm more than capable of following that idiot Compton and reporting on his whereabouts." Pam stood in the bathroom doorway, a large white towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped turban-style on her head. From the look of her exposed skin, her burns had all but healed and her skintone looked a little less sallow.

"Wow, Eric's blood really is a wonder drug huh?" I said with a smile.

She gave me a suggestive leer. "You should know. You smell like you've had a ton of it."

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject. "So, do you have any idea how you got to be on the other side of that portal?"

She let her hair out of the turban and ran her fingers through her damp locks. I retrieved my hairbrush and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks.

"No," she admitted, running the brush through. "I didn't even really know what end was up while I was in that fucking coffin. After that fucker Andre pulled out my fangs, the 'Berts held me down and he poured some silver concoction down my throat... Then I was chucked in that box and all I remember is the pain..." She paused for a second, remembering. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to Eric, feeling a little faint hearing her recount her experience. "Someone came to feed me though," she added with a grimace.

Eric looked at her, inquisitive frown on his face. "Who?" he asked.

"At the time I was too hungry and in too much agony to think about who it was but I'm pretty sure it was a fairy—"

"That makes sense," I suggested. "Bill said no vamps could cross the portal, not even Sophie-Anne... although now I guess you and Eric both can."

"And a vampire wouldn't have needed my blood," Pam offered.

Eric's head whipped up. "Your blood?" he glowered.

"Yes," she explained. "Every few days I suppose, I'm not sure. The fairy came, fed me a little and took some of my blood."

Eric cursed under his breath.

"Why would they want her blood Eric?" I asked, my nose wrinkling into a frown.

"I don't know," he admitted, with a sigh. "But it seems to enhance your natural strengths, so I suppose it's only logical that it would have the same effect on full Fae?"

"I guess," I conceded. I just couldn't imagine many Fae even considering drinking vampire blood, given their feelings towards vampires, even if it did make them a bit stronger. I put it to the back of my mind for the moment, it was time to focus on Amelia. "Are you sure you're up for this?" I asked Pam. She'd been through so much already.

Pam gave me a toothy smile. "Always," she confirmed.

0-0-0-0-0

Callisto's was a narrow bar in a basement in downtown Dallas. It was overcrowded but I had managed to secure a small table facing the door. Eric stood behind me, his back against the wall, surveying the crowd. I opened my mind out to the assembled throng. It was practically all supes; Weres and shifters mostly, but there was also the odd vampire and a few brain patterns that I didn't recognise. The bar staff were human though and there were three human women congregated at a table in the corner, deep in discussion. I read their minds – witches.

I heard Amelia before I saw them both enter. Her mind was still drugged and fuzzy but the volume of her thoughts had not diminished. I looked up, watching them come in. She entered first, Bill was closely behind her and he caught my eye as he made his way through the crush.

I wanted to run to her and throw my arms around her. I moved to get out of my chair but Eric put a calming hand on my shoulder. I nodded imperceptibly; he was right. Bill would be suspicious, on edge, and we didn't want to spook him just as he was about to hand her over. I gripped the table with my hands, forcing myself to stay put for the moment.

When they were just a few feet away from the table, Bill whispered something into Amelia's ear and she turned to look at him. After a second she turned back to face me and it was like a dam had been broken as thoughts of confusion and disorientation came flooding through from her mind. Amelia's eyes began to fill with tears as she stumbled towards me. Beyond her shoulder, my eyes caught Bill's and he nodded at me with a smug smile.

"Sookie..." Amelia stuttered. "Oh God Sookie." I stood up, pulling her into my arms as she approached. Amelia's tiny frame shuddered against mine as sobs consumed her body.

"It's okay," I whispered. "You're safe now. You're safe."

Amelia nodded, holding me tight and quivering against me. We just held each other like that for a few moments as I began to run my hands over her, checking for injury, all the while thanking God that I had her back.

When I lifted my head up again, back in the now, Bill had gone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking up at Eric, still hugging Amelia to me.

Eric frowned. "Now we wait."

0-0-0-0-0

We sat in the car in the parking lot outside the hotel. Eric had gone into what I referred to as 'downtime', sitting perfectly still, his eyes closed in calm contemplation. It was the closest he ever got to sleeping while the sun was set. His cool hand was unmoving in mine as I ran my thumb in small circles over his skin.

The shrill ring of Eric's cell cut through the tranquil moment, making me jump. "Shit," I muttered under my breath, laughing at my folly.

Eric answered his phone. "Speak," he muttered. I couldn't hear Pam on the other end. "I see," he grunted in reply to something. "Yes, wait there."

Eric pulled out of the parking lot and we made our way in silence to the address Pam had given us, an apartment block in Fort Worth on a leafy avenue. Eric sidled up against the black SUV that Pam was driving and we both got out of the car. Pam was leaning up against the car, inspecting her nails with great concentration.

"He's in the one with the red door," Pam murmured, pointing to a ground floor apartment about a hundred and fifty yards down the street. I squinted, trying to make it out.

"Is he alone?" Eric asked.

Pam shrugged. "He entered alone. I didn't go any closer than this."

Eric pursed his lips and turned to me. "Can you tell?" he asked. Pam turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll need to get a little bit closer," I admitted.

Eric nodded and led us up the street, keeping to the shadows. When we were just a few houses away, I dropped my shields, locating the void of Bill's thoughts and some fuzzy static that I recognised only too well.

"He's not alone," I whispered. "I don't know who he's with but I'm pretty sure it's a fairy."

Eric cursed under his breath. I had to agree with him; this whole situation was getting more bizarre by the second.

Pam cocked her head to one side, regarding me with a questioning look. "Not just a pretty face, it seems," she smirked.

"Far from it," Eric confirmed with a proud smile. "You ready?" he asked, turning to me.

"Yes," I confirmed hoarsely, trying to ignore the adrenaline pumping around my body. This was it. I was finally going to kill Bill Compton.

"You will stay here," Eric instructed Pam, unsheathing his sword. Pam nodded, although she clearly wasn't happy about being left out.

Eric and I approached the red door. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins as my heartbeat hit a frenzied pace. I tried to calm my breathing as Eric forced the door open with his shoulder. He glided swiftly down the narrow hallway, me at his heels. We headed in the direction of Bill's void, towards the living area, completely unprepared for what we found there.

As we made it through the doorway, there was a brief glowing flash in the corner of the room. Eric's fangs came down with a hiss as he reacted to the scent. Bill was laid out on the hard wood his arms and legs bound with fine silver chains. He was moaning softly as the metal burned into his flesh, weakening him, rendering him helpless. With a curse, I reached out with my mind, and realised that the fairy had escaped, teleported out of the apartment.

"Well, well, Sookie," Eric sneered, crouching down beside Bill. "It seems like someone left us a little present. Shall we unwrap him?"

"I think I like him just as he is," I croaked. I couldn't be as cool as Eric was, my mind was reeling. "Silver suits his complexion."

"It certainly does," Eric chuckled, grabbing Bill's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"You gave me your word..." Bill hissed, flinching away from Eric.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you Bill," Eric explained with a laugh. He gestured at me with his head. "She is."

I sunk down to my knees next to Eric. "Who was here with you Bill. Who's the fairy?"

Bill let out a cruel, chilling laugh. "Even now, I still have something that you want... Let me go and I'll tell you what I know."

With a sigh I nodded, slowly unwrapping part of the silver chain. Eric looked at me, perplexed. "Sookie..." he warned.

Bill's flashed me a smug smile. "That's a good girl."

I let out a little snort. "You know, that's what my father used to say to me," I murmured, pulling open Bill's shirt and using the palm of my hand to press the silver chain into Bill's chest.

Bill's scream echoed through the room. "You bitch!" Bill spat through his fangs.

"Temper, temper, William," Eric mocked. "Don't forget those gentile Southern manners. Now, who was it?"

I pressed the chain against Bill's face this time. Bill shrieked again as the metal smoked against his skin.

"Just kill me," he hissed, defiant. "I'm not saying a fucking word."

Eric sat on the floor, crossing his legs, lotus-style. He took a bored look at his watch. "Four hours till dawn, Bill. We've got plenty of time. Hell, Sookie can keep going after the sun has risen."

As if to emphasise Eric's point, I pressed the silver against Bill's other cheek.

"Fuck you both," Bill screamed.

Eric sighed. "That is a very foul mouth you have on you Bill. Sookie, is there anything you can do about that?"

Eric was clearly enjoying himself. It should have disturbed me but it didn't. I never thought I would be the type of person who would engage in torture of another creature but I found myself strangely inured to it, numb even. This man had killed my parents, threatened the life of my best friend, and helped to do much worse to Pam. I was done playing nice.

I nodded at Eric, grasping the chain in my hand. Eric gripped Bill's jaw, forcing it open and I used my hand to press the silver against his tongue. Bill struggled against us, letting out a muffled yell.

I withdrew the silver.

"Claude Crane," Bill moaned. "It was Claude Crane."

I gasped, both hands flying to my mouth in shock.

"Why was he here?" Eric growled.

"I don't know,"Bill groaned, shaking his head. "It was an ambush."

"Bill?" I prompted, gripping the silver again, dangerously close to Bill's face.

"I've seen him before, at Sophie-Anne's." Bill eyes were wild, frenzied with fear. "But that's all I know. I swear."

I looked to Eric. He nodded; Bill was telling the truth. I freed my stake from the back of my pants.

"Please..." Bill whimpered.

"I'm giving you the same mercy as you gave my parents," I replied bitterly, drawing my arm back and plunging the wooden stave into his heart. I watched dispassionately, in silence, as he began to disintegrate before me.

After a moment, Eric put his arm around me, drawing me into his chest. I felt my resolve crumble at the feel of him and I collapsed against him, my body starting to heave with dry, weighted sobs.

"Shhh... It's done," Eric whispered, mollifying me. "It's over."

I nodded rocking back and forth in his arms, knowing in reality Eric's words couldn't be further from the truth.

0-0-0-0-0

I ran the key card in the door and entered the hotel suite, Pam and Eric behind me. Amelia was sat on the couch, in one of the hotel robes, watching the television.

"I thought you'd be asleep?" I suggested as she looked up. I stretched my arms up, my body suddenly aching and leaden.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "Is it done?"

"It is," Eric confirmed, coming up behind me to kiss the top of my head.

"Good." Amelia nodded resolutely and looked to Pam. "So you must be the famous Pam then?"

Pam looked Amelia up and down, like she was an ice cream on a hot day. "That's me," she leered. She glanced at the TV screen. "Ooh I love Beaches..." Eric looked confused but I just rolled my eyes. Of course she did.

Amelia patted the sofa next to her with a coy smile. "It's one of my favourites too."

"Don't mind if I do," Pam smirked, gliding across the room.

I refrained from letting out an exasperated sigh. They were both adults and I had other priorities, sleep and getting myself clean were definitely higher on my list than supervising those two.

"Bath?" Eric suggested, grabbing my hand in his.

"You read my mind," I smirked, aware of the irony.

Eric snorted. "Oh, if only..."

He reached down to kiss me, grazing his lips lightly against mine. I relaxed into him, my body suddenly weary, allowing myself to feel the weight of the day. Eric ran his hands softly down my sides and then picked me up by the hips, chucking me over his shoulder.

I shrieked with laughter, pretending to struggle against him, and he gave me a gentle slap on the ass.

"Come on Lover," he murmured. "Time to get dirty and then clean..."

I yelped as he whizzed me into the bathroom, turning on the taps to draw the bath. Gently, he placed me down on the ground. I kicked off my shoes, my bare feet absorbing the cool of the tiles underneath. I pulled Eric to me by his t-shirt, freeing it from the waistband of his jeans. I made to lift it up and Eric helped me, pulling it above his head.

A heartbeat before I heard Amelia cry out, Eric stopped dead in his tracks as if sensing something. We shared a worried look and then rushed out to the living area. Pam had collapsed, her body slumped to the floor.

"Pam," I gasped, running over to her.

She began convulsing, her body shuddering on the carpet as Eric tried desperately to hold her still. Amelia and I knelt either side of her, not knowing what to do.

"Eric?" I asked, frantic. "What's wrong with her?"

"Fuck. I don't know," he said, running a worried hand through his hair. "I don't fucking know."

Pam stilled for a minute, her body limp. Her eyes were glassy, her skin translucent. Dark red foam began to appear at her lips. She suddenly went into a spasm again, her body shaking violently against Eric's grip.

"Oh God," I cried.

Quickly, Eric bit into his wrist and held it against Pam's lips as she rocked against him. He used his other hand to hold steady the back of her head, while Amelia and I tried to pin down her arms.

After a moment, Pam relaxed, opening her eyes; the blood seemed to help. She was too weak to speak but Eric pulled his wrist away, using his hand to stroke her hair from her face.

"This isn't just the silver," he said, shaking his head with a frown. I'd never seem him look so helpless. My heart broke for him. "With so much of her maker's blood, she should be getting better. This... I don't know what this is."

Amelia leant over putting a tender hand on Pam's face. She used her thumb to wipe the blood accumulating at the side of Pam's mouth.

She look at her the blood. "Some other kind of poison," she suggested, rubbing her thumb against her forefinger. She sniffed. "I'd say someone's poisoned her and they've used something mystical to do it."

**A/N: So please review. It makes my day to hear your thoughts and theories. I've got a teaser for the next chapter at the ready for those of you who just can't wait...**

**I should also pimp the New Chapter Contest! I've had a go at writing my first AH story (no location spells, blood bonds or fairy portals, oh my!) and there's others like me and also first time writers who need your review love.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/A_New_Chapter_Contest/84745/99/0/1/**

**For those of you who have already reviewed my entry and/or added it to your favourites - mwah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As always, thanks so much for your reviews this week, I really do treasure each one – I hope you liked your teasers! And welcome to all those new readers who added me to their alerts and favourites this week. It's good to have you on board!**

**Right, I'm gonna give you all bit of a heads up: We're going to get a little angsty over the next chapter or so but we're also going to start getting some answers. You just need to trust me, guys! **

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost deserves a mention.**

"Mystical?" Eric growled, looking shocked.

"Yes," Amelia admitted, rubbing her fingers again with a frown. "It smells like magic."

"Fucking fairies—" he snarled, under his breath.

"Hey!" I interrupted, scowling at him. "We don't know this was the work of fairies. It was your kind that kidnapped her, let's not forget. Andre's the one who poured silver down her throat—"

"And it was probably your fucking cousin who was feeding her mystical poison and draining her in the portal," Eric sneered.

"You have no proof of that," I snapped.

"Um, guys—" Amelia started, hesitantly.

"I can't believe you're being so naïve, Sookie." Eric's tone was so condescending, and I felt my blood begin to boil in response.

"Well, I admit to not having a millennium of fairy-murdering experience under my belt like some but—"

"Guys, this is hardly helping." Amelia's voice was louder this time.

"No, by all means continue to argue amongst yourselves," Pam croaked, waving a hand between us as she made to get up. Eric and I stopped glaring at each other and turned to look at her. "I'll just continue to choke on my own vomit here on the carpet."

"God Pam, I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "You just gave us a little scare."

"Gave _you_ a scare?" Pam rasped. "I haven't so much as broken into a sweat in 160 years and here I am having epileptic fits on this ugly hotel rug. I'd say that qualifies as slightly distressing."

"Well that tongue of yours seems to have recovered fairly swiftly," Eric suggested, giving her a half-smile as he kissed the top of her head. He was playing it cool now but I know he'd been terrified.

"That's some fairly potent blood you have there, master of mine. It's no wonder the fairy princess keeps coming back for more..." Pam quipped.

Amelia grinned. "Oh no, that's not why. It's because of his huge—"

"Amelia!" I shrieked, interrupting her, fairly certain where she was going with that comment. Eric and Pam both smirked at me, highly amused, as I felt myself turn scarlet.

"Right, Pam," I countered, desperate to change the topic. "I think you need to get to bed." Pam raised an eyebrow at my mothering her, but didn't protest. "Amelia, is there any way we can work out what it is that poisoned Pam? I mean Eric's blood seems to have worked but, um..." I looked nervously at Pam.

"It might only be a temporary fix," Pam finished, matter-of-factly. I nodded.

Amelia's brow was creased in thought. "Well, it's not really my field but I could speak to Octavia?" She looked at Eric and Pam to explain. "She's the witch who trained me. She's much more likely to know what it is and if there's a cure."

Eric nodded. "Do it please."

Amelia smiled; she loved problem-solving, especially when it involved witchcraft. "I'll call her in the morning and get her to come to Shreveport."

I exhaled deeply at the mention of my home town and Amelia gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You're going to have to talk to the fairy contingent at some point," she said with a shrug. My eyes flickered towards Eric but he didn't meet my gaze. Pretending to ignore our conversation, he scooped Pam up and carried her into the second bedroom.

I closed my eyes, sighing again. "I know I've got to see them," I admitted, knowing Eric could hear me if he wanted. "I'm just so scared. Amelia, if they—"

"You don't know what they'll do until you talk to them," she cut in, reassuring me.

I tried to smile but I couldn't be positive about it; I had a fairly good idea how it would go and it wouldn't be pleasant. "I suppose I have to find out what the hell Claude's been up to as well?" I shrugged.

Amelia snorted. "Yeah, well good luck with that. You're cousin's as slippery as an eel covered in butter."

I nodded. Claude and I had never got on particularly well. He thought I was far too human for his attention. Being good-looking and male, Jason was more Claude's type, so my brother got a little more of his time, and had always idolised him from afar. For my part, I'd always found my cousin wholly vain and utterly selfish. I suspected our relationship would deteriorate even further once Claudine told him her news.

Amelia and I got up off the floor. "I should be going to bed," she said with a yawn. "It's been a hell of a day – what I can remember of it anyway."

I felt another flash of guilt. "Amelia, I'm so, so sorry—" I whispered, sinking my head into my hands.

She pulled me into her arms. "Don't be silly. That bastard's dead, just like the last one you saved me from. And we're both still here, alive and well. That's all that matters."

I hugged her for what felt like an eternity before pulling back. "Did you want to come in with me?" I asked, gesturing to the main bedroom with my head.

"I'm sure Eric would just love that," she laughed, throwing her head back. "Anyway," she added, with a knowing smirk, "I think I should check on Pam before I go back to my room, just in case…"

I gave her an amused smile. "I think you may be right. After all, it's not often you find a hot blonde who shares your love of Beaches…"

"So true," she said, giving me a wink. "I'll see you in the morning."

"It's good to have you back, Amelia," I whispered.

She nodded, giving me one last warm smile, before making her way to the bedroom. 

0-0-0-0-0

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth before bed and eyed the huge bath that was half full, the water still steaming. It seemed a shame to waste it, so I turned the taps back on to top it up. I twisted my hair up into a knot, and ran a make-up wipe over my face to remove most of the day's grime.

I began to undress, checking out the odd graze and bruise in the mirror as I shed my clothes. Thanks to Eric's blood, all my injuries were already well on the way to being healed.

I was just dipping my toe in the bath, contemplating whether it needed a burst of cold water to make it bearable, when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was little more than a whisper. It wasn't like him to knock.

"Come on in, Eric," I answered.

He edged through the door, raising an eyebrow when he saw that I was naked.

"It was still hot," I shrugged. "I could do with a soak."

He nodded.

"Join me?" I asked, with a shy smile.

He tilted his head to one side, watching me as I eased myself into the water. "We are not arguing any more?" he asked.

"Oh that was just a little spat," I replied with a sigh, laying back in the water. I felt the heat spread through my body, sweeping over my aching muscles, as my skin began to pink. "I'd say, given the day we've had, we're entitled to a little snap at each other. But Pam's mystical poison aside, we've pretty much come out on top, so let's not fight any more."

"I'm worried," he admitted, with a frown.

"I know, me too. But Octavia really knows her stuff, Eric," I reassured him. "Amelia says she's one of the most powerful witches in the South. If anyone can help Pam, she can."

Eric nodded, as if convincing himself, and then began to undress. I scooted forward in the large tub and he slipped in behind me, one long leg either side of me. With a contented sigh I laid back against his chest and closed my eyes, basking in the intimacy and allowing the hot water to do its work.

Absent-mindedly I began running my fingers up and down Eric's thighs as he butterflied lazy kisses along my neck and shoulder. I could feel his arousal growing behind me, triggering my own lust, and I began to run my hands up higher behind me, scraping my nails over him.

"Sookie..." Eric growled in my ear.

I did it again, teasingly. "Sookie," he repeated. "It's not long till dawn..."

I turned around in the bath so that I was on my knees, facing him, my movements causing the water to crash against us in tiny waves. "We have time," I smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Please. I need this and I think you do too."

Eric's eyes raked over my body, his gaze heated, and he nodded. He pulled me to straddle his lap and our lips found each other, our fingers exploring. No longer playful, our kisses were hungry, our touches urgent, as we searched for reassurance from one another.

I reached down between us, taking Eric in my hand as he groaned into my mouth. He ran his thumbs roughly over my nipples, sending waves of pleasure straight to my core. Moving one arm to wrap around my waist, holding me steady, he used his legs to push my knees wider and began stroking me with his fingers. I cried out, rocking against his hand, pulling him closer to me, our kisses becoming more intense. Deliberately, I grazed my tongue against his fangs. He sucked on it, shuddering as he took in a little of my blood. Moments later, unable to wait any more, he grasped my ass with his hands. He lifted me, pulling me closer towards him, and impaled me on his length. We both moaned at the feel of it, rougher in the water, as I rocked against him, ripples of warm water caressing us both as we moved. Our movements were frenzied, desperate, filled with a desire to mark each other as our own.

I broke our kiss and tilted my head to one side, allowing Eric access to my neck. He didn't hesitate, plunging his fangs into the soft flesh of my shoulder and drawing deeply. The sensation of Eric pulling on my blood sent me over the edge, Eric following straight after with a final thrust of his hips.

We clung to each other in the water, unmoving for a moment as we recovered, and tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Eric asked, grabbing my face in his hands, voice full of concern.

"No," I whimpered with a sad smile. "That was perfect."

Eric's eyes swept over me for a second and then he pulled me into his chest, holding me tightly, my tears continuing to fall silently.

I hadn't lied; it had been perfect. It had also felt like good bye.

0-0-0-0-0

We all flew back to Shreveport the next night. Suddenly Eric's spare seat on the plane made sense, although this flight it was Pam who sat next to Amelia, while I spent most of the journey sleeping, curled up against Eric's shoulder.

I'd left my car at Eric's house. So, on landing in Shreveport, he drove us all back to his. Eric pulled his SUV up alongside my car on the gravel driveway and I got out, at once feeling a little awkward. Without a word, he pulled my case out of the back and carried it over to my car.

"You don't want to come in?" Eric asked, voice low, as he fiddled with the strap on the case.

"I really shouldn't," I sighed. "I need to face up to things at home."

He nodded with understanding. "I could come with you," he offered, keeping his voice casual.

"That you would do that, means a lot," I replied with a grateful smile. "But I think you being there will only make things worse... The last thing I need is you getting a whiff of one of my relatives and draining them in the kitchen... as much as Claude might deserve it."

Eric gave me a wintry smile and nodded in acceptance. I looked over to Amelia. "Amelia, are you ready to go?"

She gave me a sheepish grin. "Actually Sook, Pam and I are going to hang out here tonight if that's okay?"

"Of course," I replied, having to fake a smile. Now I felt even worse for leaving. I waved to them as they entered the house and turned back to Eric. "So I'll be seeing you then, I guess?"

My stomach was tying itself in knots. Why did this feel so awkward? I opened the trunk of my car; he chucked in my case and reached up to slam it shut.

"Sure," he said, faking a smile of his own. "I'll call you."

He followed me round to the driver's side. I opened my door and turned to face him. "Take care of yourself Eric," I whispered, reaching for his hand.

"Sookie, there's something—" Eric trailed off.

"What is it Eric?" I encouraged.

Eric shook his head sadly. "Another time."

He pulled me to him, burying his face in my hair, and murmured something in Swedish. After a second, he let me go, brushing his lips across my forehead, and walking off into the house without another word.

0-0-0-0-0

I pulled up to the gates of the house and entered my code into the security pad. The gates opened for me and I felt myself exhale in relief. I realised that part of me had expected to be disowned, just like that - no questions asked. I parked my car alongside Jason's truck. Claudine's Mercedes was also in the drive.

I walked up to the door, self-consciously smoothing my clothes and my ponytail. Finally, taking a deep, calming breath, I entered the house.

"Sookie?" Niall's voice echoed through the hallway, making me shiver.

"Yes, it's me," I replied tentatively.

"We're in my study."

I made my way in the direction of his voice and paused in the doorway of the study. My stomach lurched as I realised that I had a full compliment of fairy family waiting for me. Niall was sat behind his desk, his face pensive, as I walked in; I noted that he didn't get up to embrace me as he usually would. Claude was standing behind him, leaning up against the wall, fixing me with a bored, hostile stare.

Claudine sat on the leather couch next to Niall's desk. Next to her was Colman, her husband. He had one arm draped protectively over her shoulder; his other hand was placed over Claudine's two elegantly manicured hands, resting on her stomach. My eyes widened with surprise. She was barely showing but I could tell Claudine was pregnant again. This would be her fifth pregnancy since I'd come to live with Niall. She'd yet to carry a child to term.

_I can't see any bites on her, anyways._ I wheeled around at the sound of Jason's thoughts. He was sitting in an armchair to the side of the couch. He glanced at me, shiftily, and then looked back down at his hands, brow knitted into a frown.

"Well, the gang's all here—" I tried to joke, but Niall interrupted me, face stern.

"Sit down, my dear," he said, motioning to the empty chair opposite his desk. I did as he said, shifting the chair slightly so I could also see Claudine and Jason. "So I think you know why we're all here…"

My eyes flickered to Claudine. She refused to meet my gaze. "Yes," I replied sullenly. "Remind me to thank Claudine for her loyalty later."

"That's not fair!" Claudine protested. "What was I supposed to do when I saw you locking lips with Eric Northman? Just ignore it?"

I looked at her, confused. She didn't just say "a vampire". Eric Northman; she knew his name.

"Locking lips? I bet that's not all she's been doing," Claude scoffed. He turned to Niall, who looked visibly paler than last time I saw him. I couldn't look my great-grandfather in the eye, knowing he would have put it all together by now. "I bet she's been whoring herself out to that dead piece of shit. You can't let this stand - she's a fucking fairy princess. It's beyond disgusting—"

I looked witheringly at Claude, indignation rising like bile. "I don't think you're in any position to be accusing me of anything Claude," I spat back. "Unless you want to tell me about your little trip to Fort Worth last night?"

Niall shot Claude a questioning look. Claude's face remained nonchalant. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. He looked around at the others. "She's clearly just trying to deflect attention from the fact that she's fucking that vampire—"

"Claude," Niall warned. He'd never been a fan of coarse language. Claude always had.

"Sook, tell us you haven't. Please?" Jason finally spoke up. His face was twisted with confusion and disgust.

"Eric has been helping me—"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Claude interrupted snarkily. I gave him another filthy look.

"This is not helping Claude," Claudine sighed. "Sookie, go on, please..."

"Eric and I have been working together to find Bill Compton." I looked to Jason, imploring him to listen. "And last night, we got him. He's dead, Jase."

Jason's eyes shot to mine. They were brimming with tears. "He's dead?"

I nodded, tears of my own beginning to spill down my cheek. "Yes," I whispered.

Jason got out of his seat and came towards me, enveloping me in his arms. "I can't believe you did it Sook," he whispered, squeezing me tight. "I can't believe you found him." My body rattled up against him, as my tears turned into sobs of relief.

"You've been working with Northman?" Niall asked suspiciously. I nodded, wiping my tears with the back of my hands. "To kill Bill Compton?"

"I wanted Compton dead and so did he," I shrugged. I turned to Jason again. "We found out that he was ordered to kill them by the Queen of Louisiana. We got her too."

There were mutterings of approval from Claudine and Colman. Jason just nodded, still holding me to him. My eyes shot to Niall. "She mentioned you before she died. She knew who I was."

There was an almost imperceptible flicker of something behind Niall's gaze and then he nodded. "We have been adversaries for many, many years," he offered. "Her death will be a huge blow to the vampire cause."

"Do you have anything to say about Sophie-Anne's death, Claude?" I asked. The accusation in my voice was clear and Niall's eyes flitted between us both.

"You're a real hero, cousin," Claude dead-panned. "I couldn't be prouder."

I glared at him but he crossed his arms and returned my gaze calmly.

Claudine edged forward on the couch. "This is amazing, Sookie, but how did it all come about?"

I paused for a second, not knowing how much to reveal. "I've been killing vampires in secret for a few years now," I admitted finally, exhaling deeply through my teeth. Claudine gasped at the same time as Jason gripped my hand, letting out an expletive. Even Colman looked physically shocked.

My eyes lifted to meet Niall's; his face was dark with fury. Claude, on the other hand, just looked amused. "You will explain," Niall boomed.

"I, er, I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want me to get involved like that, but, well, I had to—"

"How many?" Claude asked with a smirk. He seemed impressed? Or was it slightly resentful? I wasn't sure yet.

I did a quick mental tally: fourteen up to Chow, then Andre, Bill, Sophie-Anne, Wybert, another in Dallas, one in Jackson. "About twenty," I confessed, shrugging meekly.

I heard Claude mutter something under his breath. Jason let out a "way to go, sis" and gave me a gentle punch on the arm.

"But not Northman?" Colman's dark eyes, appraised me coolly. I turned face him and held his stare.

"I tried," I admitted with a sigh. "But he captured me instead. It was then that we made the deal to go after Compton together." Claudine gasped again, her hand flying to her throat, reflexively, and even Claude shot me a worried look. I frowned at him as I recalled the events surrounding Bill's death.

"Why were you there last night?" I asked him, tilting my head in challenge.

"Where?" he replied, nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him; he knew full well what I meant.

"Fort Worth," I said firmly.

I noticed Niall's eyes dart to Claude again. "Sookie, I can only assume you took a blow to the head during one of those covert vampire missions of yours," Claude replied, mockingly. "I didn't even leave Shreveport yesterday."

Jason interrupted us. "So you were just kissing that Northman guy to keep him sweet then right? So he would let you go?" He sounded relieved at first, but then his mind was suddenly awash with fear and confusion. His eyes flashed to me, protectively. I flinched as I read his thoughts. "Motherfucker! He didn't force himself on you did he?"

"No," I squealed. "God Jason, he would never do that."

I thought for a second how easy it would be to just tell my family that it was all about the mission, that I had seduced Eric to get myself free, to get to Bill. Except I knew that it wasn't true. To pretend that it was, would cheapen whatever it was we had. I didn't want to do that.

I felt Niall watching me intently as I formulated my next words. "It wasn't like that," I whispered. "I trust him."

_I love him_, a voice in my head shouted, but I tried to ignore it. That kind of thinking wasn't going to help matters now.

"But he's a monster Sookie," Claudine whispered. She sounded so hurt and confused, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Her face wore the same expression as in Dallas: disgust and disappointment.

"Listen I know he's a vampire," I tried to argue. "But he saved my life. Really, he's not like the rest—"

"You don't know who he is, what he's done…" Claudine was clutching her stomach, shaking her head.

"Trust him?" Claude sneered. "Are you out of your mind?"

I'd had just about enough of my cousin and his facetious remarks. "Yes I trust him," I replied stubbornly, fresh tears of rage starting to fall. I knew I was losing any high ground I might have by getting emotional but I couldn't help it. "A hell of a lot more than I trust you, Claude," I snapped. "He doesn't lie to me for one."

Claude smiled cruelly, like a bored predator toying with its food. "So in that case, I suppose he told you all about our sister?" he sneered.

My heart stopped just for a second before thundering through my chest. "Claudette?" I whispered. I caught Claudine's thoughts first, then Claude's, both projections strong with emotion. Oh God no.

"About how he tortured her for information for days before he finally killed her?" Claude clarified, bitterly. I looked to Claudine who had collapsed into Colman's arms, quietly sobbing. "Did he tell you that?"

_-"Iron affects you." _

Eric voice whirled in my head as I felt my stomach lining rearing up in my throat.

_- "And lemon?"_

It was as if someone had punched me in the stomach, over and over again. I felt winded, weak, my head was swimming. I pushed myself up out of the chair and lurched towards Niall's bin, convulsing over it as I threw up my lunch. Oh please God no.

"I- I… This can't be right," I whispered. "Eric would have told me…" But even as the words escaped my mouth, I knew it was true.

_- "How many of my kind have you killed?"_

_- "More than fourteen."_

My stomach clenched forcefully and I threw up again. This couldn't be happening to me.

"You were glamoured," Niall announced suddenly, standing up.

"Great-grandfather, I don't—"

He looked at me sternly, his voice was firm. "You were glamoured. There is no other explanation why you would betray your family like this. I know you would never betray me in this way."

Tears careened down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry," I stuttered, my throat stinging with emotion.

"No, it is I who am sorry, Sookie," Niall replied, shaking his head. "I should have protected you better than this. I let you grow up too free, too naïve to the ways of this war. But that will change now."

I sat there, blankly, still unable to comprehend what I had been told.

"You will not see that vampire again. That goes without saying," Niall mused, pacing behind his desk. "And it is clearly time for you to marry. Once you have a husband and children to concentrate your energies on, you will forget this foolishness."

I tried to disagree but the words wouldn't come out, stuck and scratching at the back of my throat.

"There are many who will no longer have her…" Colman stated coldly. My eyes shot to him, my expression full of resentment. His haughty expression made it clear that he would include himself in that number.

"She is a Brigant. A princess of the Fae," Niall hissed, slamming his fist down on the table. His skin began to emit a faint glow and, for an instant, I saw his features contort into something otherworldly and terrifying, his mask removed for just a second. "There are still many that will be proud to take her and, in any case, this… episode… does not leave the confines of this house. Are we understood?"

Everyone nodded, even Colman, clearly taken aback by Niall's vehemence.

Niall turned to me. "Sookie, you will remain in the house until a suitable mate has been found for you. Until then, I will arrange for protection for you, in case that vampire attempts to abduct you again."

"Great-grandfather—" I tried to protest. I didn't need protection from Eric, that much I knew.

"Enough Sookie," Niall snapped. He turned to my brother. "Jason. See your sister up to her room. She will need some time alone to reflect on her mistakes."

"Niall, please…" I pleaded. It was like I was in a daze. I couldn't believe he was being so overbearing. I felt like a child who couldn't argue back, but I felt drained, powerless to oppose him.

"You will do as I say Sookie," Niall snarled, baring his teeth to the gums. I recoiled, shifting backwards across the carpet. "Have you not put this family through enough? This family who took you in all those years ago? We are all you have. You would do well to remember that…" I looked at him, fear evident in my eyes. His voice softened in response. "Please do as I ask, child. Do not question me again."

Niall's eyes flashed to Jason. An order. My brother gently grabbed my arm to haul me up off the floor.

"C'mon Sook," he whispered, voice tinged with sympathy. "It's for the best."

I nodded, defeated. Jason put his arm around me and led me out of the study. I made my way upstairs, leaning into my brother for support.

0-0-0-0-0

I was curled up on my bed. I had tried to sleep but the night's events kept swirling around in my mind. How had it come to this?

Compton and the Queen were dead. I should have been celebrating. Instead I was here, exhausted and miserable. I thought of the pain on Claudine's face, Niall's disappointment in me, Jason's concern and I cursed myself for hurting them all as I had. I didn't believe that Eric was the monster they all thought him to be but I knew now that there wasn't the slightest hope of convincing them otherwise.

And what of the rest of it? Claude was definitely hiding something. And Niall's reaction had terrified me tonight. With a shiver, I wondered to myself if, despite the years we had spent together, I really knew my great-grandfather that well at all.

I heard a tap at the window, startling me out of my contemplation. Hesitantly, I pulled myself up off the bed and made my way to the window, drawing the curtains. Eric was there, hovering about ten feet above the ground. I'd suspected for a while that he could fly but I'd never seen him in action before.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I hissed as I opened the window.

"I could feel your emotions. You were so distressed and for a moment I sensed your fear. I had to come and see that you were okay."

I peered nervously out of the window, checking that no one was around. "I'm fine," I lied. "God Eric, if my family catches you here, they'll kill you."

He scoffed at that. "They will try." He reached out to touch my face, running his thumb over my cheek. "You've been crying."

I nodded. His touch made me ache for him. "But it was hours ago." Realisation flickered at the corner of my mind. If he'd felt my fear, he'd taken his time to get here. It wasn't like him. "Oh God, what happened?"

"Pam," he explained. "Another attack."

"Oh no," I wheezed, holding my hand to my chest. "Is she alright?"

"For now," he acknowledged with a shrug. "I gave her some more of my blood and it seemed to stop again. Octavia's on her way from New Orleans as we speak."

"God, I'm so sorry Eric."

He nodded. "Can I come in?" he murmured.

My eyes took in his beautiful face, so full of concern, for me, for Pam. I felt so much for this man; it might even have been love if I allowed myself to think about it. But I knew what I had to do now. I had to choose a side.

I shook my head, a solitary tear snaking down my cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Eric."

"Sookie?" he asked. His voice masked his feelings but his eyes gave him away, cloudy with confusion and hurt.

"Eric, I just can't do this any more—" I whispered.

"Sookie," he appealed to me, shaking his head. "Don't do this."

"Why didn't you tell me about Claudette, Eric?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes met mine and he sighed, frustrated. "You know why... It was a long time ago. You were still a child. It was war..."

"You should have told me, Eric..." The tears were flowing freely now. "I have to choose. Between you and them. And now..." I clutched my stomach, feeling actual physical pain to let him go. "You should have told me."

Eric was shaking his head. "Don't do this, Sookie," he repeated. I couldn't look at him.

"This can't work, Eric. Don't you see, I have to choose, and I have to choose them."

"Say it then." Eric's tone was so controlled.

"Eric," I pleaded, finally meeting his eyes. "Please understand."

His expression hardened. "Say it, Sookie," he insisted, bitterly.

I closed my eyes, hugging my shoulders, chin to my chest, trying to force out the pain. "Eric," I whispered, my throat catching. "It's over."

When I opened my eyes, I was hardly able to see through my tears, but I knew he was gone.

**A/N: Eek! Can't say I didn't warn you about the angst! But hey, there's no cliffhanger for once! I'd really love to hear what you all think, so please review if you can. **

**I also need to pimp the New Chapter Contest! There are some great stories on there which need your review love, so please check them out!**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/A_New_Chapter_Contest/84745/99/0/1/**

**For those of you who have already reviewed my New Chapter entry and/or added it to your favourites – thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I hope all you readers in the US had a happy Thanksgiving holiday.**

**There was a quite a divide among my reviews this week – some of you feel sorry for Sookie's situation but some of you were as unforgiving as a fairy assassin with a dead sibling! Either way, I always love to hear your views, so thanks to all of you who left me some love. Right back at ya! I honestly cherish every review I get. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

I didn't leave my room for the whole of the next day. I felt listless, drained, and I didn't want to see anyone. Jason came to check on me once or twice and left me something to eat, but I had no appetite.

I couldn't sleep either. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Eric's face.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead."

On the second day, Claudine's cheerful tone broke me out of my melancholic daze. I let out a sigh and pulled myself up in my bed, looking at her through red, swollen eyes. She placed a silver tray on the edge of my bed, and went over to the window and drew the curtains, letting the sunlight stream through the glass. I frowned, feeling that it should be raining to reflect my current mood.

Claudine stood in front of the window, looking fabulous and fresh, regarding me with her hand on her hip. She tutted, shaking her head.

"You look terrible."

"I've certainly been better..." I muttered bitterly.

"Well, you'll feel better once you have something in your stomach... Eat," she urged, gesturing towards the tray.

I reached first for the mug she'd provided and wrinkled my nose. Even the smell of coffee turned my stomach today. I tried to force down a sip. The scalding, bitter liquid burned my tongue, but it made me feel a little better. Claudine hovered nervously at the end of the bed.

"What is it, Claudine?" I asked impatiently.

She perched on my mattress, smoothing out her skirt as she did so, and turned to look at me, eyes glassy with tears. "Sookie, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know you're hurting; I know you think I betrayed you. But I honestly did what I thought was best."

I sighed, taking another sip of coffee. I couldn't stay mad at her forever. "I know you did Claudine, but if you'd just talked to me first—"

She shook her head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was just such a shock, seeing you with him—"

"I swear I didn't know anything about Claudette," I whispered.

She nodded in acceptance. "Sookie, I know the night before last was horrible for you but, honestly, you have to trust Niall. He really does have your best interests at heart. All of our interests. He's a good man. He just has a lot of responsibility and sometimes—"

"He's wilfully ignoring what I want. Trying to marry me off and turn me into a breeding machine, Claudine. I'm not entirely sure how that constitutes my best interests," I snapped.

She let out a small sigh. "He just wants to see you happy, Sookie. Like I am with Colman. To have children, cousin – there's no greater happiness..." She looked sad for a second, her hand resting on her stomach.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you yesterday," I said, with a rueful smile. "You must be over the moon."

Claudine's face lit up. "I am," she beamed. "I have a really good feeling about this one, Sookie. I'm trying something new this time and the baby just feels so much healthier, stronger than in the past. I really think this could be it."

"I'm happy for you," I said, giving her a small smile. "You deserve this after all these years..."

She nodded sadly. "You're so lucky that you're part human."

I rolled my eyes at that. We both knew that, in the Fae world, my human blood was considered a disadvantage.

"I mean it," she emphasised. "Hopefully you'll never have to go through what I have... I know Niall's always looked at you as his big hope for the future."

"That's not true, Claudine," I said, shaking my head.

"Sure it is... I've lost so many pregnancies and Claude, well, we all know he's not going to be getting anyone pregnant any time soon..."

I let out a snort at that. God forbid.

"There's always Jason," I offered, with a half-smile. "He's probably got a few kids already, he just can't remember the names of any of their mothers..."

"Good point," she chuckled. After a moment she gave me a long look and tilted her head to one side. "It's good to see you smiling," she offered.

I gave her a resigned shrug.

Claudine got up from the bed and clapped her hands together. "Right," she said. "Now eat your sandwich and then get yourself in the shower. Niall wants us all to have dinner together. He's invited someone over to meet you..."

My stomach dropped and I shot her a look. "Claudine, you can't be serious—"

"It's just dinner, Sookie... Just be your usual charming self and make your great-grandfather happy. Please. For all our sakes."

"Claudine, I'm not ready for this..."

Her eyes flashed to mine. "Because of Northman?" she asked, incredulous.

I wanted to say yes, because I already missed him so much, I ached. But I didn't.

"Because of me Claudine," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I'm not ready."

She nodded, getting up off the bed. "Like I said Sookie, it's just dinner."

0-0-0-0-0

I showered and washed my hair, drying it straight. I stood in front of my wardrobe, at a loss at what to wear. In the end I opted for a black wrap-around dress. It was smart and sophisticated but also demure. I wasn't planning on sending out any encouraging signals to whoever it was Niall had coming to visit.

As I left my room, I noticed a foreign brain pattern downstairs. I tried to concentrate on the fuzzy mind and picked up snippets of thoughts and emotions. I frowned in bewilderment, fairly sure it was a werewolf. Cautiously, I made my way across the hall and down the staircase.

There was a huge man standing just at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around slowly as I made my way towards him, regarding me with cool, dark eyes.

"Um, hi?" I said, looking at him with curiosity. Why would Niall have a werewolf in the house?

"Ma'm," he said, tipping his head respectfully.

I frowned, confused. "Er, are you here for dinner?" Surely, this guy wasn't one of my great-grandfather's would-be suitors?

The corners of his mouth tucked up with amusement, irritating me. "No, ma'm, the Prince has hired me for your protection. My name is Harris." His tone was polite but cold.

I felt unease creep inside me like a cool mist. "Protection from what exactly?" I asked.

He gave me a condescending smile but didn't answer my question. If he wanted to make a good first impression, he was going about it the wrong way.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you Harris, although I'm not sure what I'm going to need you for," I replied, with a dismissive smile, walking past him and making my way to the front door.

He followed me.

Starting to get annoyed, I paused with my hand on the door knob, turning to address him. "Um, I'm just going out to my car to get my suitcase. I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe on the driveway—"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you leave the house m'am," he interrupted, tone impassive.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"The Prince is just trying to keep you safe, m'am."

"Harris, I'm going to retrieve my case from the driveway of a gated fairy compound, _before sunset. _I think even the Prince would agree that the chances of a vampire abduction are fairly remote..." I snarked.

"Nevertheless, those are my instructions. If you just give me your keys, I can—"

"This is utterly ridiculous," I snapped. "I'm going to my car. I need my purse, my phone—"

A large hand gripped my shoulder. "M'am, I am allowed to use force, if necessary."

My eyes widened in disbelief, my mind whirling in a frenzy of thoughts. He was a very big guy and a Were. I didn't have any weapons on me, but I still had a fair amount of vampire blood in my system. I sized him up, looking around for anything that could assist me; I would probably be able to take him. But what then?

With a frustrated sigh, I released my grip on the door. Harris gave me a triumphant smile as I pushed past him, thrusting my keys into his hand. I stalked off towards the kitchen, my whole body vibrating with anger.

I felt myself gasping for shallow breaths as realisation hit me.

I couldn't leave. I was effectively a prisoner here.

0-0-0-0-0

Claudine came and found me in the library about an hour later.

"Our guests are here," she enthused. "Let's go into the dining room."

I followed her silently, in a slight daze, through the kitchen and into the formal dining room. In the corner of my mind, I could sense Harris nearby. Niall was sitting at the head of the table, dressed fairly smartly in black pants and a black jacket with a mandarin collar, talking to Jason and two fairies I'd never seen before. He stopped abruptly when we entered the room and greeted us with a huge smile.

"Ahhh, here they are," he beamed. "Neave, Lochlan, you already know Claudine…" Claudine said hello, smile mirroring Niall's. "And this is my great-granddaughter Sookie. Sookie, this is Neave and Lochlan Byrne."

I gave them a nod and a small smile. Neave was petite and whippet-thin, with pale skin, dark cropped hair and piercing green eyes. Lochlan, almost her double in masculine form, was only a little taller than me, with a sinewy, muscled physique. They were both beautiful of course, they were Fae after all, but there was a sharpness to their features, a cruelty even, that was unattractive. Neave regarded me coolly, giving me a tight smile, while Lochlan's eyes raked over my body wolfishly. I shifted slightly, wholly uncomfortable under his gaze.

Following Claudine's direction, I approached the table to sit down and noticed that there were name cards setting our places at the table. I rolled my eyes inwardly as I noticed that I was situated between Lochlan and Niall. I half-expected Neave to be placed next to Jason but she sat down next to her brother and Jason was placed next to Claudine on the opposite side of the table. There were two spaces remaining; I looked out through the doorway, wondering where Claude and Colman were.

I attempted to make small talk with Niall and Lochlan as we tucked into our appetisers. Lochlan was as arrogant and humourless as he looked, bragging about how many vampires he had killed and the size of his family's estate in Ireland. Niall pretended not to notice that he stared incessantly at my cleavage while he spoke.

We were half way through the appetisers, when Claude and Colman entered the room in a commotion, looking bloody and dishevelled. Claudine let out a gasp, jumping out of he chair to embrace her husband. Claude slumped into the chair next to Neave, pouring himself a large glass of wine without a word.

"What happened to you?" Claudine asked, running her hands over Colman's cuts and bruises, checking if there was anything serious.

"We got into a skirmish with some vampires," Colman huffed as he sat in his chair. Claudine fussed about him, pouring him a drink and ladling him out some soup. "We're fine."

"Vampires?" I tried to keep my tone neutral, but my heart was thumping erratically.

"Oh don't worry," Colman replied, taking a sip of his wine. "They're dead."

I felt a chill go through me at his words, while there were muttering of congratulations from the others. Lochlan, in particular, got a fiendish look of pleasure in his eye. Niall's eyes flashed to Claude; my great-grandfather's face was neutral as he commended them but I thought I detected anger behind his eyes. Claude gave him a pointed look.

"We would have taken them… for questioning… but the male was too strong," he said, shrugging matter-of-factly.

I took a sharp intake of breath. My hands had begun to shake, so I put down my spoon and tried to have a sip of water. Claude watched me with an amused look on his face.

"Yes," Claude continued, his gaze unwavering as he took another glug of wine. "A male and a female. The female was fairly young, so we dispatched her quickly. The male put up a good fight but, in the end, he was no match for the two of us. Actually Sookie you might have known—"

"Claude, enough," Niall warned, his eyes darting to Lochlan and Neave.

In my head, I tried to reassure myself that it wasn't Eric they had killed. I knew Claude would have said if it were; he wouldn't have been able to stop himself crowing about it. Claude dished himself up some soup, face twisted with a self-satisfied smirk. He knew he'd got to me. I gave him an icy look but my stomach was churning. I picked nervously at my bread roll, feeling nauseous.

"Well now that the drama is over, let's eat, shall we?" Niall declared, clearing his throat. "Claude, you remember Lochlan Byrne, and his sister Neave."

Claude nodded dismissively, giving Neave a wary glance. She gave him a coy smile and a comforting thought spread through me, warming me to my toes. I looked up at Claude and grinned smugly; I wasn't the only one being set up here, it seemed.

We finished dessert, and I leapt up, offering to take the plates out to the kitchen, grateful for the reprieve from Lochlan's intrusive stare and thinly-veiled innuendo. I chucked the plates in the sink, and clung to the edge of the counter, hanging my head forward, still feeling a little queasy. I took a number of deep breaths, trying to centre myself. A moment later, I felt the approach of a fairy mind and spun around to see Lochlan behind me, regarding me with a lascivious grin.

"Well, you haven't been as friendly as I'd been led to believe..." he said with smirk.

I backed away, sliding along the counter back towards the sink. He followed me.

"But don't worry, I like a challenge," he murmured, coming closer.

"Look Lochlan, I'm not sure what you've been told but I'm not really looking to—" My words trailed off as he invaded my personal space, placing a hand either side of me.

"I have no interest in your airs and graces, princess," he said, mockingly, running a finger along my jaw. "But Niall and my father approve of this match..." He leaned into me, running his finger down my neck, dragging it across my chest in a way that made me shiver. I reached behind me into the sink, my hand frantically scrambling trying to find a weapon. Lochlan began to tug the neckline of my dress down as my fingers curled around the bread knife.

"Get your hands off me," I hissed, bringing the knife up, brandishing it near his neck.

He gave me a chilling smile, baring his teeth. "You wouldn't dare," he smirked. "This is what the Prince wants."

"Try me," I spat.

Cooly, he ran his hand down my side, grazing my breast. I flinched, shirking away from his touch, and, quick as lightening, he grabbed the knife, wrenching it from my hand and holding the blade towards my face. He grabbed my chin with his other hand, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were wild with excitement.

"I'm going to have fun breaking your spirit," he whispered into my ear. Holding me firm, he ran his tongue along my cheek, and I shuddered as he pressed his erection into my stomach.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I felt Harris' mind approach. He entered the kitchen, clearing his throat. "Is everything alright in here, m'am?" he asked. His voice was calm, but I could sense his concern.

With a sneer, Lochlan turned his head to see who had interrupted us. I seized the opportunity, using my arm to knock the knife out of his hand. With all my strength I rammed the palm of my hand into his nose, hearing a satisfying crunch as it broke. At the same time, I brought up my knee, driving it into his groin. He cried out in pain, slumping to the floor.

I looked over to Harris, just as Jason and Claudine ran into the kitchen, faces awash with disbelief. "As I said, I don't need protecting," I said, giving Harris a wry smile.

He flashed me a slight smirk, picking up a wash cloth and chucking it at Lochlan for the blood that had begun to pour from his nose.

"What the fuck—" Jason rasped.

"Get him out of here," I instructed Harris. He nodded.

I breezed past Jason and Claudine, ignoring their questions, and stormed into Niall's office, adrenaline still pumping around my system. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" He asked calmly. "Where's Lochlan?"

"How dare you?" I hissed.

He frowned at me, cocking his head to one side, questioning.

"Him?" I hissed. "I mean so little to you that you would marry me off to him?"

Niall's eyes narrowed at me, and I felt his anger rising to meet mine. "Lochlan is from a good bloodline. His father is a close ally. He's already fathered three children so—"

"He's a fucking psychopath," I spat. "That's it. I'm done. I tried to please you but I'm done with you trying to control my life. I will not be used to further your dynastic ambitions any more."

Niall came out from behind his desk. "You will not disobey me in this," he hissed. He grabbed my hand abruptly, noticing the blood from Lochlan's nose. "What did you do?" he snarled.

"Let's just say, he won't be making any unsolicited advances again any time soon," I snatched my hand back, rocking Niall off balance by the force of it.

"You're so strong..." he mused, looking at me curiously. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought through the possibilities. "You've ingested vampire blood," he guessed, face twisting with realisation.

"Yes," I sneered. "And lots of it too... Oh, I suppose no one will have me now? What a blow to your plans..."

Niall just threw his head back and laughed, his eyes dancing with delight. "Au contraire my dear. This is actually perfect," he chuckled.

I looked at him, wide-eyed with disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had ever trusted this man. That I had given up Eric to make him happy. I was nothing but property to him, part of some scheme. I backed away from him slowly, unshed tears stinging my eyes.

"Who are you?" I whispered, shaking my head. I was trembling with emotion; my body pulsing with shock, sorrow and revulsion. "I don't even know who you are..."

Niall looked at me, face utterly devoid of emotion. "I'm your great-grandfather, your family. We're all you have, my dear."

"No," I said, firmly, holding up my hands in protest. "That's not true any more," I insisted, walking towards the door.

I hoped it wasn't true, but, even if Eric no longer wanted me, I knew what I had to do. In a way, I was right before, when I last spoke to Eric. I had to choose. But now I knew that I had to choose myself.

And I had to escape.

0-0-0-0-0

I ran up to my room, grabbing a bag from the closet. My mind rifled through my options as I stuffed some essentials into it. There were muffled shouts coming from downstairs and I opened up my mind, feeling Harris' brain signal approach my bedroom door. I held my breath, expecting him to enter, but he just stilled, standing guard outside my door.

I cursed under my breath. If the door wasn't an option, it would have to be the window.

I paced over to the window, trying to open it as silently as possible, knowing Harris would be able to hear. With a stiff push, I opened it, letting in the warm night, the glow of the street lights illuminating the ground below. I hesitated; there was no one outside but it was a long way down.

Rallying myself, I hooked my bag over my shoulder and straddled the window sill. I felt my heartbeat escalate. If I jumped, I could break my leg or worse. There'd be no escaping then. My eyes scoured the outside of the house, looking desperately for something to help me climb down. I shuddered as a velvety voice came out of the dark, enveloping me like a forbidden caress.

"Going somewhere, lover?"

My head whipped around in the direction of his voice and I felt my whole body sag with relief. He was hovering by the side of the house, cobalt eyes alight with amusement.

"Oh thank God," I whispered to myself, taking a deep breath to steady my nerves. He was alive. He was ok. I looked at him, unable to control my huge grin. "Well I was coming to find you, of course..."

The corner of his mouth tucked up into a small smile. "And why would that be?"

I swung my other leg over the window sill, dangling them playfully over the ground below. I felt a wave of emotion flow through me as I realised that I was safe now. If I fell, Eric would catch me. If I got hurt, he'd heal me. I could trust him, rely on him, and that was everything.

"Because I wanted to say sorry... for being such an idiot, for choosing the wrong side..." I took a deep breath, for courage. "But mostly... because I love you."

I looked at him sheepishly, trying to gauge his reaction. His small smile transformed into a huge beaming grin and I felt my heart leap with happiness.

"Well," he mused, floating towards me, eyes never leaving mine. "I suppose we should get the fuck out of here then..."

I nodded emphatically, wrapping my arms around his neck and gripping his waist with my thighs. I looked into his eyes, giving him the eye contact that I know he craved. It also stopped me from looking down.

"I love you Eric," I whispered again. It was so easy to say now.

He leant into me, strong arms holding me tight. He planted a soft kiss on my lips, and I felt myself shiver with happiness.

"And I love you," he replied.

I deepened the kiss, closing my eyes, and letting the feel of him wash over me.

"Let's go home," he murmured into my skin.

When I opened my eyes, we were in the air, floating over the driveway.

"Eric," I whispered, looking around nervously. "Could we go to my car for a second? Um, I need my purse and stuff..."

He thought about for a moment and then nodded tightly, gently floating us down. We both looked around, warily, and I let down my shields. Quietly, I opened the car door, and reached into the back to retrieve my things.

All of a sudden I heard Eric snarl, and my mind caught two brain patterns. Grabbing my purse, I wheeled around to see Niall standing in the driveway. Harris was stood behind him, stake in hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" Niall seethed.

"I'm leaving," I replied, my tone more confident that I felt. "I'm not staying here a minute longer."

Niall's eyes flashed to Eric. His stare was full of hostility. "Northman," he snarled.

Eric gaze flitted between Niall and Harris, his body rigid with tension. His expression was wild, and I knew he was holding himself back.

I backed up towards Eric, putting my arm around his neck. I used my other hand to rub his chest, calming him. "Let's get out of here, Eric."

He nodded, never averting his eyes from the others.

"If you leave now, you'll never be welcome here again," Niall spat at me.

"I never want to come back," I whispered, my throat catching with emotion. "Not to this."

My great-grandfather regarded me; his fists were clenched, his expression rife with anger. "You treacherous little whore. I should have known better than to take you and your brother in. And this is the gratitude I get." He shook his head with disgust. "You're so weak, so very human... You don't even have the capacity to see the big picture. You're a useless excuse for a Fae, just like your father..."

I stumbled back, gripping Eric's shirt shakily to keep my balance. I felt my body chill as all the pieces began to arrange themsleves in my mind. "Oh God," I rasped. Suddenly it all made sense. "Oh God, it was you, wasn't it?"

Eric looked at me, face riddled with concern. "Sookie?" he asked. "What is it?"

I looked to Niall. A smile had crept over his face, his expression twisted with cruelty. He'd never looked more inhuman and I just knew.

"It was you," I repeated, forcing out the words. "You had Sophie-Anne kill my parents..."

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Some of you were on to this a few chapters back – so gold star to you! And see, I didn't drag out the Viking-related angst for too long... **

**Wanna know what happens next? You know what to do...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow – what a reaction to the last chapter! I think that may be my best reviewed chapter yet, so thank you all so much for your reviews and putting me onto your alerts/favourites.**

**I'm on holiday at the moment, sunning myself in beautiful Sri Lanka (and feeling very smug that I'm not in the UK for the sub-zero temperatures there!) but because I didn't want to leave you all hanging, I've got my laptop with me under the umbrella and tried to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. So, without further ado...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention. **

Eric spun me around to face him. "Sookie, I don't—"

I ignored him, turning my head back to Niall. "I'm right, aren't I?" I demanded.

My great-grandfather regarded me thoughtfully for a moment and then his face broke into a smile. It didn't reach his eyes but, if didn't know any better, I would have said he looked almost proud.

"I only arranged for Sophie-Anne to kill your mother," he admitted, after a pause. He shrugged as if it were nothing, as if he were confessing to cheating at Monopoly or something. "I was most displeased when I heard that Compton had been so... over-zealous."

Eric's head whipped around to Niall, his look of disbelief mirroring my own. Harris just looked between us, confused, like he wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into. I noticed that he'd lowered the stake.

"Why?" I whispered. I thought I knew the answer to that question but I wanted Niall to confirm it.

"Because he wouldn't get involved," Niall replied matter-of-factly. "After Fintan's death, your father was the one to carry on the Brigant name. He was the perfect combination of human and fairy, he could have mated successfully with any fairy woman... Instead he chose your mother. He would not give her up..."

"But you told me he didn't even know who he was, what he was?" I asked, disbelieving. I felt Eric's arm wrap itself around my middle, lending me support, but I couldn't take my eyes off my great-grandfather.

"And he didn't. Fintan kept him and your aunt Linda hidden from me very effectively. He wanted them to have a normal life." Niall sneered the word "normal" and I felt my blood turn cold. I'd always thought my childhood had been normal, but now I knew I had no real understanding of the word at all. "When Fintan was killed, I tracked them down. Linda was already dead and your father was with that human slut. He wouldn't see reason and accept who he was—"

"So you had Sophie-Anne kill my mother, with instructions to make it obvious that a vampire was responsible," I rasped, filling in the gaps.

Niall gave me a wintry smile. "You know yourself how powerful an emotion a thirst for vengeance can be. I knew it was the one thing that would make your father accept his destiny..."

"You evil bastard..." I whispered, tears careening down my cheeks. "How could you do that to him, to us?"

Niall's eyes flashed to me, suddenly full of anger. "When you are as old as I am, my dear, you will see that there is very little distinction between good and evil. All there is is necessity. Ask your vampire, if you don't believe me..."

My eyes flickered to Eric but his impassive gaze remained fixed on Niall.

"So ultimately this is all about your obsession with breeding more fairies?" I asked, shaking my head, incredulous.

"Obsession?" Niall let out a derisive snort. "This war has led to the absolute decimation of our numbers. If we carry on as we are, the fairy race will be extinct in less than a century... And the vampires? Year by year they continue to augment their numbers... There's even talk of them revealing their existence to humans..."

"Vampires can be made, fairies must be bred," I whispered, quoting him.

"Precisely," he nodded.

Suddenly it became clear. "That's why you need the vampire blood," I asserted.

Eric looked at me, realisation suddenly a dark cloud over his expression. Niall tipped his head to the side, amused.

"Claudine said she was trying something new to help her pregnancy," I added. "And you, you were angry that Claude had killed those vampires, but for the life of me, I couldn't work out why that would be the case." I ran a distracted hand through my hair as I thought it all through. "My God, you were _pleased_ that I had taken Eric's blood... That's the common denominator here, isn't it? The blood."

Niall looked impressed. "It is true that we have discovered that vampire blood aids Fae fertility," he admitted nonchalantly. "With regular ingestion, it greatly improves the chances of a Fae mother carrying a child to—"

I didn't see Eric move, but in a heartbeat he had Niall by the throat, up against the wall of the house. Harris was as surprised as I was by the sudden movement and looked on helplessly as Eric began to squeeze the life out of Niall. I moved towards the Were anyway, just in case he decided to make a move.

"Pam," Eric growled, his fangs dangerously close to Niall's throat. "What have you given her?"

Niall let out a hoarse laugh, fearless and defiant, as Eric increased his grip.

"You'll never save her, you know," he replied, cruelly. "Oh, we made sure of that. If she's not regularly given the antidote? Well, I've heard it's very unpleasant... I've lost a child, you know. I know how that kind of pain feels..."

Eric snarled again, ferocious and deadly. "Tell me," he demanded, slamming Niall higher against the wall.

Niall's face contorted with pain, and he looked alien, otherworldly once more, as his eyes settled on me. "You really have no idea what you're up against," he smirked and then, with a faint glimmer of light, he disappeared.

Eric lurched forward, as if trying to grasp Niall from thin air, but I knew he was gone, teleported to wherever.

Suddenly I felt the adrenaline that had been sustaining me through all of this start to leave my system. My legs gave way beneath me, as my body began to shake, first with anxiety and then with hard, racking sobs. I staggered towards the car, trying to prop myself up. Harris looked over at me with concern, as Eric paced the driveway, muttering to himself.

"Eric," I whispered, through my tears.

He didn't hear me, consumed by his own deliberations.

"Eric!" I repeated, louder this time.

His head shot towards the direction of my voice, his intense expression softening immediately when he saw my face. He ran over to me, enclosing me within his large frame.

"Are you alright?" he enquired, gently kissing the top of my head.

"He's a monster..." I whispered, trembling against his chest as my tears continued to fall.

Eric remained silent, allowing me to cry it out.

"Jason," I breathed, after a second. "God, I have to tell Jason."

Eric nodded. He held me close, stroking my hair, soothing me. After a moment to gather myself together, I pulled away from his embrace, taking him by the hand and leading him shakily towards the house.

Harris cleared his throat behind us. "M'am, I really don't think that is a good idea," he stated.

I looked at him blankly.

"If you go inside, I believe there could be a fight..."

I cursed under my breath; he was right. Claude, Colman, even Claudine, would all love the chance to kill Eric. I had no idea whether Lochlan and Neave were still in there. And Jason? He'd follow suit before he really understood what was going on. He could get himself killed through sheer stupidity.

"Maybe I should go in by myself?" I suggested, looking at Eric questioningly.

He frowned. "I'm not thrilled about letting you go in there without me."

I gave him a shy smile, knowing he wasn't just worried about my physical safety. "You don't have to worry about me, Eric. I'll only be a minute... Just wait here. You'll know if I'm in trouble, right?"

He nodded, brows still knitted, still concerned. He wasn't the only one. After the elation of my escape, I wasn't too happy to be going back into that house either.

"I'll be quick, and then we can get the hell out of here and never come back," I whispered. I stood on my tiptoes and brushed a gentle kiss across his cheek, and then walked back towards the house, Harris in tow.

"Sookie!" I heard Eric call out behind me.

I turned round with a sigh. "Eric, I've—"

The look on his face stopped me in my tracks. His arm was reaching out to me, entreating me to stop, his expression was twisted with pain. I ran to him, my heart suddenly pounding with terror.

"Eric, what is it?" I asked, grabbing his arms, pulling him to me.

"Pam," Eric gasped, clenching his arms around his stomach, and I knew then that he was feeling her pain. She was having another attack.

"Oh God," I cried. "You have to go to her." I looked back at Harris. I wasn't sure why, but something told me I could trust the Were. "Tell my brother to meet me tomorrow night," I instructed him, keeping my voice low. "At Amelia's. Tell him to come alone and to tell no one."

Harris nodded and made his way towards the house, as I wrapped my arms around Eric, readying to leave. I tucked my purse under my arm; it seemed so trivial now.

"Harris," I called. He paused, turning to look at me. "Thank you," I sighed.

He gave me a half-smile in acknowledgement. "Just doing what I was hired to do, M'am."

I nodded, gratefully, and then turned my attention to Eric, hugging him to me as he took off into the night sky.

0-0-0-0-0

I heard Pam's screams from the driveway of Eric's house as he set us down. Eric rushed into the house at vampire speed with me following closely behind. By the time I got upstairs to Pam's bedroom she had stilled. Octavia and Amelia were there with Eric, all huddled over her bed. Pam's eyes were closed, and she was trembling as Eric ran his hand over her forehead, whispering to her, comforting her. At the same time, Octavia was injecting something which looked like blood into Pam's arm.

"Is she alright?" I panted, out of breath from my quick sprint.

I looked over to Amelia. She looked as distraught as Eric and almost as pale. Octavia looked up at me, giving me a sad smile. "We've stabilised her again with some more of Eric's blood..." She waved the syringe at me, indicating its contents. "But the attacks seem to be getting worse and more frequent."

I walked over to Octavia and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're here Octavia."

She returned my embrace, warmly. "I'm glad you called me. I've never seen anything like this but I've read of a few poisons that affect the undead. Amelia and I are running some tests... We think we should know something soon."

I looked to Amelia, who hadn't taken her eyes off Pam since we walked into the room. Her thoughts were a frenzy of concern and affection. I put my arm around her and gave her a good squeeze.

"It's good to see you, Sook," she said, with a tired smile, leaning her head on my shoulder. "This one has been like a bear with a sore head while you were gone." She pointed to Eric with her thumb. "It was Pam who told him to stop fucking moping and go sort it out. He was driving her mad and she was barely conscious most of the time... I think he loves you or something..."

I looked over to Eric, who was studiously concentrating on Pam, avoiding eye contact. "Is that so?" I said with a smile. "You know what, I think I might love him back," I whispered, conspiratorially. Eric's eyes shot to mine and we both tried to suppress a smile.

I heard Pam groan beside us, finally coming to. "Spare me please... I think I need to vomit again."

Eric chuckled as he helped her sit up. Amelia gave me a knowing smile. "Well, I'm glad you came to your senses anyway."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "You really have no idea," I replied with a sigh, and went on to explain the whole sordid mess with Niall.

"Motherfucker," Pam hissed when I had finished recounting the incident on the driveway.

"Jesus, Sook," Amelia breezed. "And I thought my dad was a fucked-up control freak. Niall really is on a whole other level."

"You think?" I replied sarcastically, biting my lip to stop myself from crying.

She gave me an affectionate smile. "But are you alright, Sook? I mean really alright?"

I shrugged, not really sure how to answer. Somehow I didn't think I'd ever really get over this. How could I? But another part of me knew that I wouldn't let it break me. "I'll be a lot better when I get Jason out of there," I offered with another sigh. "He's going to meet me at your apartment tomorrow. That's not a conversation I'm particularly looking forward to."

"I bet," she said with a grimace.

Behind us Octavia clapped her hands. "Right," she declared. "It's time for Pam to get some rest. Amelia and I have work to do." She shot Eric and I a look. "And I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about..."

Eric nodded, stoically, and kissed Pam on the forehead. "I'll check on you later," he murmured.

"I'll be fine. Amelia's going to give me a sponge bath later," Pam quipped, but I could tell she was worried and feeling very weak. That last attack had obviously taken it out of her.

Eric grabbed my hand, leading me down the corridor. "Come lover," he said, voice low. "I'll show you to your room."

We approached a door I recognised and Eric pressed his thumb against the pad before guiding me in.

"Eric?" I asked, coyly. "Isn't this _your_ room?"

He flashed me a wry smile. "Oh, so it is."

I slumped down on the bed, exhaling deeply, trying to release some of the tension coiled in my body. Eric followed me, pulling off my pumps one-by-one and chucking them gently into the corner of the room. He sat at the bottom of the bed and pulled my feet into his lap. I felt his cool fingers dance over the soles of my feet and I squirmed a little at the feel of it. He held me firm, taking one of my feet into his hands and using his thumbs to gently massage the ball of it.

I groaned with pleasure, closing my eyes momentarily. "Eric," I murmured.

"Hmmm?" he replied, not letting up, rubbing small circles along the bridge of my foot. He lifted my foot towards his mouth and used his teeth to gently bite the pads of each of my toes. I groaned again, flopping back on the pillow, as little jolts of pleasure shot through my body.

"Eric, please," I repeated. "We need to talk about things before..."

"You talk lover, I'll continue doing this." He ran his thumb nail down the middle of my foot and I shuddered.

I sighed. "I really don't think that this is conducive to a rational conversation..."

"Those are my terms lover," he smiled, planting a little kiss on my big toe. "So start talking, if you must."

I sat up on my elbows, watching him for a minute, feeling the pleasure of his dexterous fingers as they massaged my flesh. I closed my eyes, partly in pleasure, partly trying to marshal my thoughts.

"I can't work out what Niall's deal is, with Sophie-Anne I mean," I sighed. "It just doesn't make sense."

Eric nodded, letting out a sigh of his own. "They clearly had some sort of arrangement," he agreed. "For your great-grandfather to be able to arrange your mother's death in that way. But the question is why?"

"I know. He's clearly still very anti-vamp... Was it just for the blood?" I tried to think it all through.

"You were right when you said he was obsessed," Eric said with a shrug. "So it seems Sophie-Anne gave him vampires, vampires she wanted to punish. He kept them on the other side of the portal and he's been using their blood—"

"But what did Sophie-Anne get out of it? I mean they were still enemies, right?"

Eric shook his head. "I don't know but we will find out."

I lay there in silence, waves of pleasure washing over my entire body as Eric's fingers worked their magic.

"You came for me," I whispered after a moment. "Even after... You still came for me."

Eric gently placed my foot back into my lap. "Yes," he agreed, not looking up. He took my other foot in his hands, starting over.

"Why?" I asked.

Eric's fingers stilled for a second. He looked at me, eyes intense and full of passion. "I thought I'd made that clear earlier," he murmured.

I felt my breathing deepen. "I know but—"

"I can feel your emotions," he said with a smile. "Your blood was telling me that what you said and how you felt were not exactly the same. The conflict I felt gave me some hope that you would change your mind, given some time. After I felt your fear and disgust earlier today, I knew I had to come to you." Eric looked at me with concern. I realised that I hadn't told him about Lochlan until I was explaining it all to Amelia. "You are really okay? He did not hurt you?"

I gave him a wry smile. "Believe me, he got the worse end of the deal. I'm not sure he'll be making any Fae babies for a while..."

He returned my smile with a smirk of his own. "I trained you well," he asserted proudly.

"That's for sure," I chuckled. "Though I'm not certain I was too grateful at the time, I certainly was today." I paused for a moment, contemplating where to go next. Eric resumed his attention on my feet and I felt myself melt into the pillows.

"Eric, what am I going to do?" I whispered after a while. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I forced them away. I'd shed too many tears over the last few days as it was.

"First we will help your brother—"

"No, I mean in general?" I asked. "My entire life has been about my family. Trying to please the family I have. Trying to avenge the family I lost... I, I, literally don't know what to do now."

Eric looked at me, puzzled.

I tried to explain. "I have no job, Eric. I have nowhere to live... Everything's so—"

Eric frowned at me. "You will stay here."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Eric but it's not like I can just move in with you..." Eric's expression darkened and his hands paused on my skin. I looked at him, questioningly. "You thought I would just stay here forever?" He didn't answer but I could see on his face that that was exactly what he had thought. I tried to be playful, to help dissipate his sudden dark mood. "And what would I do for money exactly?"

Eric frowned again. "I have plenty of money," he declared matter-of-factly and resumed my massage.

"Eric!" I said, sitting up, pulling back my foot. "I can't just sit at home all day, spending your money, waiting for you to wake up. I won't be a kept woman."

"So how did you support yourself before?" Eric countered, still looking confused.

"Niall set up a trust fund for me," I admitted sheepishly. "It's not like I can use that now."

"And my supporting you would be different how exactly?"

I sighed. "Eric, he was, still is, my great-grandfather. It was family money."

"Family is what you make it," Eric said with a shrug.

"Yes, but you don't tend to fuck your family," I said, exasperated. It just wasn't the same thing but he was hard to argue with. Eric flinched a little at my tone and I instantly felt guilty. I leaned forward placing a hand on his arm. "Eric, it's not that I don't appreciate that you would take care of me, really I do. But my whole life has just been turned on its head. I need to learn how to make myself a new one. I can't just insert myself into your life and let you keep me. That doesn't mean that I don't want you to be a part of my life, a big part, but I also need to stand on my own two feet for a while. Please tell me you understand?"

Eric looked at me, mouth pulled into a thin line. With a small sigh I crawled into his lap and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "Please tell me you understand?" I whispered again.

Reluctantly, he nodded. "You know, lover," he said after a moment, as he ran his hand gently up and down my arms, "you have a tendency to make things so much harder than they have to be."

I smiled, slowly unbuttoning his his shirt. "I know," I said, placing a gentle kiss on his chest. "But really would you have me any other way?"

He chuckled, grabbing me by my hips and throwing me onto my back, nestling between my legs.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," I murmured, as he kissed me, slow and languidly, sending pleasure pulsing through my body as his hands ghosted over my skin. We carried on like that for while, relaxed, stealing kisses, taking our time to undress each other. I moaned as Eric's fingers glanced under the swell of my breast, ghosting down my sides, making me shiver with need. His fangs scraped lightly across my shoulder and I found myself anxious for him to take my blood, craving the intimacy of it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, pulling us out of the moment. Eric frowned as I immediately scooted out of bed, pulling his shirt up off the floor and doing up the middle few buttons.

"Amelia," I mouthed, sensing her mind. "It's important."

Muttering a curse under his breath, Eric slipped out of bed, shrugging himself into his jeans.

"Enter," he instructed, at the same time as I said "Come on in, Amelia."

Amelia slipped through the door, nervously. "I'm really sorry to interrupt guys," she apologised, eyes flickering to the rumpled sheets. "But I thought you'd want to hear this right away..."

Eric raised his eyebrow impatiently. He wasn't happy with the intrusion but I knew Amelia wouldn't have knocked for nothing.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"Well, Octavia and I have been running some tests as you know. And, um, we think we've worked out what the poison is that they've given to Pam."

I glanced at Eric. His eyes were wide with questioning. "Is there a cure?" he asked immediately.

"There is only one known cure..." Amelia replied, hesitantly.

"What is it?" Eric snapped, tone full of impatience.

Amelia looked at me uneasily, and I nodded encouragingly. "Um, well, it's, er, fairy blood," she explained.

"Oh." I let out a staggered breath, trying to process. I looked to Eric. "Well of course, if she needs fairy blood, there's no question, she can have some of mine..." I added, after a pause.

Eric's face wore a million different expressions at once.

"Of course she can have my blood," I repeated, rubbing his bicep, reassuring him.

He smiled down at me, his eyes full of gratitude, but also concern.

"Thank you," he whispered. I nodded.

Amelia cleared her throat quietly. "Um, guys..."

"What is it, Amelia?" I asked as her thoughts filtered into my mind. "Oh," I frowned. "Oh, I see."

Amelia explained for Eric's benefit. "It can't be her, you see. The poison is very specific. The antidote is _pure_ Fae blood... and, er, it's not just a sip either. We think that's what they've been doing to sustain her in the Portal, but to cure her, properly I mean, Pam would need much more. She'd have to practically drain the fairy..."

I paced a little, my mind going through all the options. "No," I said, after a second. "This is actually perfect. Pam needs a pure Fae to be cured, so we'll bring her one..."

"Sookie, she would definitely kill—" Amelia's tone was full of concern.

"No Amelia," I said firmly, interrupting. I knew what the consequences would be. I looked to Eric and he gave me a small nod of encouragement; as ever, on the same page. "Pam needs to drain a fairy... So we'll get her Niall."

**A/N: I should probably do a Joss Whedon shout-out here too, because I'm pretty sure that last bit was Buffy-inspired!**

**As usual, your thoughts, theories and any review love you want to send my way are all greatly appreciated...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favourites for the last chapter. A shout-out to Charhamblin who came up with an interesting question about Sookie having lots of vampire blood and therefore being extremely fertile. While it's true that Sookie may be in a perfect condition for making babies, in this story Eric is still a vampire and is definitely not. So just to put you all at ease (or nip your hopes in the bud, depending on your perspective!) I confirm that in this universe, alternate as it may be, there will be no creepy vampire babies!**

**I honestly hadn't even considered that as a way to go and this is exactly why I love your reviews – obviously they make me feel good about what I'm writing but they also make me think about aspects of my story that I hadn't before. So please do keep them coming – I really am grateful for every one.**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

Amelia looked at me incredulously. "Sookie, I mean I get it, I really do. But this is Niall, you know? Do you really think you can do that, even after everything? I mean what about Claude and Claudine for a start?"

"We can't just let him get away with it, Amelia. And Pam will die without the fairy blood, right?"

Amelia sighed. "Yes, eventually she'll die. But there are other fairies. That Lochlan guy for example? It wouldn't exactly keep me up at night if Pam had him for dinner..."

I heard a rumble of agreement emanate from Eric's chest at the mention of Lochlan's name. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, I'm happy to feed Lochlan to Pam too but the fact remains that I need to settle this with Niall." I turned to Eric. "I mean apart from everything else, with Sophie-Anne dead and Niall dead, wouldn't there be a chance at ending the war?"

Eric sighed. "I'm not sure that it would be as easy as that, but I agree his death would certainly help. Some of Amelia's points remain valid however. I know at the moment you want to kill him but time may change your perspective. You may not think that way in a few days or even tomorrow morning—"

"I know I will," I interrupted, stubbornly.

Eric ran a frustrated hand through his hair. I caught Amelia ogling him as he did so in all his shirtless wonder and had to suppress a giggle. Now was not really the time. Eric continued. "And the fact remains that he is a tricky bastard. We have to find him first. He's a great deal more powerful than most other fairies; I had my fangs at his throat and he didn't even break a sweat. It won't be easy to capture him and Pam doesn't have much more time..."

"Fine," I sighed. "I will sleep on it but I'm certain that I'll still want him dead tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure that once he knows, Jason will be right there with me. He was older when my parents were killed, he remembers them more. He never really showed it on the surface but I know just how much it affected him..." I felt my throat thickening with emotion as I swallowed back my grief. "I understand that the priority is to get Pam any fairy... well, one of the bad ones at least... and to get her well again. My vote is to go after Niall but I agree whoever comes along first is it for Pam."

Eric and Amelia both voiced their agreement to this approach.

I smoothed my hair back from my face, letting out a deep breath as I tried to put together a plan. "Eric, you're right though: we do need more time. Amelia, do you think that if I gave Pam some of my blood, and perhaps if we got some from Jason too, that would sustain Pam for a while? You said Niall had been using little bits of fairy blood to tide her over. I know we're not pure Fae but it could help right?"

Amelia shrugged. "I guess so. I mean it couldn't hurt. I'll speak to Octavia but it would make sense. We could combine your blood with Eric's blood maybe and see if that helps?"

I nodded in agreement and then turned to Eric. "And then we need to find Niall."

His brows were knitted in thought. He nodded. "I've been thinking about this. It's unlikely that he'd go back to the house any time soon. Do you know anywhere else he might be?"

I shook my head. "He always went off _on business_ but I have no idea where to. Claude might know but I doubt he'd tell us."

Eric turned to Amelia. "Could you do a location spell?"

"In theory, yes," Amelia replied, with a wave of her hand. "We managed to locate you after all. I suppose the only issue would be the teleporting and, well, pinning down the location in the first place. We knew you were in Shreveport, so it wasn't too hard. We literally wouldn't know where to start with Niall."

"But we can try?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. We just need something of his for the spell..."

0-0-0-0-0

Once Octavia had extracted some of my blood to feed to Pam – Eric had made it fairly clear that she wasn't allowed to take it from source, even if she was sick – I padded back to Eric's room. The door was ajar and I entered to find him sitting on the end of the bed, fully dressed and on the phone. I tried to hide my disappointment at his clothed state but I knew he would be able to feel it anyway.

"How did it go?" He enquired, abruptly hanging up the call.

"Fine," I replied, flexing my arm in and out. "My arm aches a little bit. I definitely prefer your way of doing it."

He gave me a lop-sided grin. "I've had a few more years to perfect my bedside manner."

I couldn't help but return his smile, it was infectious. "You're telling me," I said, crawling up onto the bed beside him.

He took my hand gently in his. "Let me see."

I unfolded my arm. Blood had seeped into the little band-aid Octavia had used to cover the puncture wound. Eric removed the covering, chucking it into the small waste paper basket across the room. He lifted my arm to his mouth and ran his tongue up the inside of my arm, sweeping it over the little hole. I felt myself shiver a little as the air hit the trail his mouth had left. Eric pulled away slightly, his fangs down. He pressed his thumb against one of the sharp points drawing a little of his own blood and rubbed it into my arm. The wound healed instantly, the dull ache fading to nothing.

I reached up to him, sweeping his hair from his face. "Thank you," I whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Eric returned the kiss, tenderly, and then pulled away, his thumb still running little circles over my arm.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Aren't we gonna have, well, you know...?" Eric raised an eyebrow at me. I narrowed my eyes at him; he knew exactly what I was getting at, but he was going to make me say it anyway. "Makeupsex," I muttered, lowering my eyes shamefacedly.

In a matter of weeks, I'd already gone from being a virgin to demanding sex from my vampire lover. At this rate, by next week I'd be handcuffing him to the bedpost, dressing up in leather and calling myself Sookie Spanxalot. I smiled to myself at the thought; that wouldn't be so bad, I guess...

Eric chuckled at my embarrassment, lifting my chin with his finger so my eyes met his. "And we will, lover. I was just thinking, that we have a free night tonight, before we meet your brother, and we could..." All of a sudden he was looking at his lap. What was wrong with both of us today?

"We could what, Eric?" I asked, gently.

"Go on a date," he finished firmly.

It was my turn to laugh. A date? This was what he was nervous about? "I don't know Eric," I teased. "I mean last time we went on a date, I ended up in hospital with my throat torn out..."

He smirked at me and gave me a little shrug. "True. But then I got you to yield to me afterwards, so it wasn't all bad..."

"That's true," I agreed, trying to curb my grin. "Although as I remember I also ended up in tears after said yielding..."

"And then we had fantastic makeupsex in my hallway," he countered. He said the phrase 'make-up sex' rapidly, mocking my earlier outburst, and I felt my cheeks colour in response.

"So the moral of your story is that even if this date leaves me hospitalised and distraught, it'll all be worth it in the end?"

He smiled, kissing me on the nose. "I think that about sums it up."

"Okay, so where does a vampire take his part-Fae lady friend on a date in Shreveport at, uh..." I looked at the clock on the night stand. "At twenty to midnight?"

"You'll see," he said, giving me an impish grin. "But we need to leave now or we'll be late."

I looked down at myself, still in my black dress from earlier. "Am I dressed okay?" I asked.

"You look perfect," he replied, but eyed my pumps in the corner of the room with a slight frown. "Although you may want to re-think your shoe choice and maybe put on some bug spray - we'll be outdoors. There should be some flat shoes in Pam's dressing room across the hall, and I think I saw Octavia with some spray last night."

"Now I am intrigued," I said, scooting off the bed. "Hmmm, do you not have to worry about mosquitoes then?"

Eric shook his head. "No they don't seem to bite us. I'm not sure I would've stayed in Louisiana as long as I have if they did."

"Professional courtesy?" I teased. "From one bloodsucker to another?"

"Something like that," he replied with a smile. "Or maybe mosquitoes are just smarter than they look."

0-0-0-0-0

Eric set us down by some trees and my feet, clad in Pam's ballet flats, touched down on the mossy grass. I'd seen a glow in the clearing as we'd passed overhead and my mind could feel that there were hundreds of humans nearby. I put my shields up, blocking out the din, and looked at Eric, intrigued.

"Come, lover," he instructed. "It's due to start in a minute."

He took me by the hand and led me through the trees towards a large open field. At one end was a huge movie screen. There were two bars and some vending stalls set up either side of the screen, and hundreds of people sat on blankets, facing it. Some of them had picnic baskets, others were content with cups of beer.

Eric and I wandered over to the entrance and he bought us two tickets. He took a second to scan the crowd and then led us over towards a tree, to the left of the screen. A short, slightly balding, young man was stood, hand on hip, hovering by a blanket. As soon as he noticed Eric, the man's arm fell to his side and, instinctively, he stood a little taller.

"Bobby," Eric addressed the man, who was looking me up and down out of the corner of his eye. I didn't need to read his mind to know he was checking out my breasts.

"Everything is set up as you requested, Mr. Northman," he replied, politely, stepping to the side so Eric could cast his eye over the set-up.

"Thank you Bobby," Eric replied curtly. Had he noticed him checking me out? I hoped not, for Bobby's sake. "That will be all."

Bobby nodded and, following what seemed like a small, yet deferential, bow, wandered off through the crowd.

Turning his attention back to me, Eric swept a hand over the blanket, indicating that I should sit down. He, or should I say Bobby, had gone all out. There was a huge tartan picnic blanket, with a couple of large ruby red cushions strewn across it, and to the side of the blanket was a small hamper. Eric went over to it, crouching down on his haunches.

"Champagne?" he asked, pulling out a half bottle.

"I'd love some, thanks..." I looked around me with wonder. "Eric, this is just amazing. I've never been to anything like it. Thank you."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He poured me a glass of fizz and then dug around some more in the basket. "There are some nibbles in here. Or maybe some popcorn for the movie?"

"Oooh, popcorn please," I replied enthusiastically.

I smiled to myself, taking a sip of champagne; popcorn and champagne, sitting in a field, watching a movie with my vampire boyfriend. You couldn't make it up.

Eric pulled a large bag of toffee popcorn out of the basket and I clapped my hands together excitedly.

"My favourite," I squealed.

Eric nodded, knowingly. He'd clearly had a chat with Amelia.

Suddenly, the floodlights lowered and the music started up, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. Eric sat with his back against the tree, propping himself up with a cushion. His long arm snaked around me, pulling me between his legs and I leant back, relaxing against his chest, propping the other cushion under my feet.

"So what movie are we watching?" I whispered, placing a quick open-mouthed kiss on his neck.

I could feel him smile as I nestled into him. "Well it's the midnight showing, so it's usually a horror..."

"A horror, Eric?" I asked, shifting a little uncomfortably. I wasn't so good with scary movies.

Eric hugged me a little tighter, as if feeling my consternation. "Don't worry lover, I will be here to keep you safe. Plus it's only a film about some women going caving. How scary can it be?"

"Well at least it's not a vampire movie, I suppose," I replied, pouting. He chuckled in agreement and we settled down to watch the film.

Two hours later, I had realised just how terrifying a movie it could be. I jumped so hard at one point, I tipped half my popcorn over Eric. He pretended he was nonchalant throughout, of course, but I felt him jerk involuntarily at a couple of the jumpy scares. I'm also pretty sure I heard his fangs click down at one particularly gruesome scene; I tried not to think about that too much.

When the end credits came up, I think the entire field let out a collective sigh of relief as they applauded, hundreds of sets of nerves shattered into tiny pieces. I chugged back the last of the champagne and got up, stretching my legs, and bent over to pick the stray kernels of popcorn I had propelled all over the blanket. I looked up to find Eric watching me, intently.

"What?" I asked, my face colouring as a blush spread across my cheeks.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Later," he murmured.

I held out my hand, pulling him to his feet, although I knew he didn't need me to. He wrapped his arms around me and I pushed myself up on my toes, leaning into him for a kiss. I felt my stomach dance with anticipation as he deepened the kiss, searching out my tongue with his. When he pulled away, I was short of breath.

"Unless your fantasy idea of makeupsex involves a field and a huge audience, lover, I suggest we take this back to the house..."

I smirked at that. His kisses had the ability to make me forget my own name sometimes. "That's probably for the best," I agreed, taking his hand and following him towards the exit. We left the picnic stuff there, so I presumed Bobby was coming back.

After a moment, I pulled lightly on his hand, entreating him to stop. He did, and then turned to look at me.

"Thank you," I whispered, bringing his hand up to my lips. "It was the best date ever. For a while there I felt like a normal girl on a normal date and everything just melted away."

"Neither of us are normal, Sookie," Eric replied, tilting his head to the side, sympathetically. "Nor would I have us be."

I sighed. "I know, I honestly do, but for a couple of hours it felt good to forget, you know?"

His smile broadened. "I do, and you're very welcome. Anyway, the date isn't over yet..."

I let out a little snort and then eyed him mischievously. "I suppose it's just as well. I'm gonna have nightmares tonight after that damn film..."

He regarded me with a lascivious glint in his eye and raised an eyebrow. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you don't go to sleep any time soon then, won't we?"

0-0-0-0-0

I giggled as Eric and I made our way upstairs, stopping at every couple of steps to sneak a kiss or loosen an item of clothing. By the time we reached his room, he was shirtless, the fly of his jeans unbuttoned and my dress was hanging open at the front, exposing my underwear. I wasn't sure where Pam's shoes were and, at that moment, I didn't really care.

We carried on kissing, nipping, teasing each other with our fingers. Eric backed up towards the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling me onto him, my legs straddling his hips. He ran his huge hands through my hair, kissing me roughly, passionately, until I was panting, my lips tender and swollen.

I pulled away, and began to place open-mouthed kisses along his collar bone. I took his earlobe between my lips, sucking on his flesh and darted the tip of my tongue into his ear.

"There's something I want to try," I breathed. Eric pulled back to look at me, a small smile forming at his lips.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered. Eric watched me intently as I ran the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" Eric countered with a wry smile.

"Not that I can think of," I smirked, pushing gently against his chest. "I need you to back up against the headboard."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but did as he was told. I removed the belt from my dress and tied it first around one wrist and then around the other, looping it through his headboard. He gently pulled against the restraints, testing them. I knew he could snap the belt, or even the headboard, in a second if he wanted to, but I also knew he'd play along.

"Now you have me all tied up, lover, what are you going to do with me?" Eric purred.

I ignored his teasing and began to ghost kisses down his chest, being sure to maintain eye contact at all times. I paused at his left nipple, swirling around it with the tip of my tongue, feeling it tighten between my lips. I bit down gently on the hardened peak and felt triumphant as Eric expelled a breathy moan of pleasure. I repeated the manoeuvre on the other side and then continued my trek south, running my tongue down his tight stomach and along the trail of soft blond hair gathered below his navel.

My fingers looped in the waistband of his jeans and Eric lifted his hips off the bed slightly, allowing me to lower them down his thighs unleashing his evident arousal. I knelt in between his legs and licked my lips. He looked even more intimidating from this angle but I wanted to taste him, badly.

"I-I've never done this before," I admitted, a whisper of uncertainty. "You'll have to tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

"Look at me, Sookie," Eric breathed.

Hesitantly, I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He was regarding me with such intensity, such heat. He raised his hips slightly, grazing himself against me.

"This is what you do to me," he reassured me, and I felt a surge of confidence at the thought.

I nodded and then leaned into him, running my tongue along his shaft from root to tip. Eric's knee jerked against me, and I allowed myself a little smile before swirling my tongue around the top, lapping up the little pearl of fluid that had already been secreted. His cock felt like silk over steel as I ran my tongue over every ridge and vein, savouring the taste of him.

"Sookie..." Eric hissed, as I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, running my hand up and down, once, twice, before wetting my lips and taking him fully into my mouth.

"Sookie," Eric growled again, pulling at his restraints and thrusting his hips up, urging me to take more of him. I tried to relax my throat, to devour him all. I felt him watching me intently and raised my eyes to meet his, as I began to work him with my mouth, my tongue and my hand. I used my other hand to massage his balls, kneading them firmly as he jerked towards me. I felt such power, such desire, having him in my mouth, beholden to me. I moaned with pleasure, sending vibrations along his shaft, and felt myself grow wetter with every pass of my tongue.

After a moment I felt him begin to thicken and swell in my mouth. I quickened my pace, hollowing my cheeks as I consumed him. With a final thrust of his hips, he exploded with a shudder into the back of my throat, thick viscous liquid, as I swallowed him down. I used my hand to work him one last time, lapping up what was left.

Finally, I released him, sitting back on my heels. I couldn't help but grin smugly as I viewed the look of sheer bliss that had settled on Eric's face.

"How was it for you?" I asked coyly, biting my lip.

Eric fixed me with a look of utter lust and then pulled his wrists apart, tearing the belt of my dress in two. With a predatory rumble, he pounced on me, pushing me onto my back. In the swiftest of movements, he had shredded my panties in two and buried his head between my legs. I felt myself shiver with pleasure as I bucked my hips towards him, wantonly, pleading for his attention.

"I can see I'm going to have to up my game..." Eric murmured into my core, and then I lost all rational thought for the the rest of the night.

0-0-0-0-0

I slept late the next day and wandered downstairs, sporting Eric's shirt and a pair of his boxers, turned over at the waist. I found Amelia and Octavia in the kitchen, making themselves a snack.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, still a little sleepy.

"Afternoon Sookie," Octavia replied. She had such a kind face and her eyes twinkled when she smiled. She actually reminded me a bit of my late grandmother. Except my grandmother hadn't been able to turn you into a cockroach with a few choice words and a couple of ingredients from her spice rack.

"Well look who's finally up," Amelia beamed. "Enjoy your date?"

I nodded. "We had a really nice time, thanks," I answered non-committally, reaching up to get a mug out of the cupboard.

I turned around to find Amelia with a hand on her hip, her eyebrow nearly touching her hairline. "Ummm-hmmm. By the looks of your hair I'd say it was better than nice. Looks to me like old sex-on-a-stick kept you up till dawn. It's a wonder you can still walk—"

"Amelia!" I shrieked, my hand flying to my hair, attempting to smooth it down. I could feel myself turning scarlet, but I was unable to hide my laugh. She wasn't too far off the mark after all.

"Oh hush your mouth, Amelia," Octavia chided her student, her mouth sporting a knowing smile. "Let the girl get some coffee inside before your start in on her..."

"Fine," Amelia pouted. "But then I want details. You're the only one that's getting any at the moment. It's your duty as my best friend to share."

I rolled my eyes pouring myself a coffee. Not for the first time, I wished it was Amelia who was the mind-reader then I could just think at her, instead of being interrogated by the sex Gestapo. I had half a mind to creep upstairs and crawl back into bed with Eric until dark.

"How is Pam doing?" I asked with a sigh. I could feel the coffee begin to work its magic and instantly felt a little more awake.

"Well, she made it through the night without another attack," Octavia replied. "I think the little bit of Fae that's in your blood helped with that. We'll need to take some more later."

"Okay," I agreed. I'd have to speak to Eric about this. He'd taken a fair bit last night too, leaving me feeling a little woozy after. I'd probably need to take a break from feeding him if I was going to be donating to Pam too. I'd also ask Jason. I'm not sure how keen he'd be but, if not, I'd set Amelia on him. Jason never could refuse Amelia anything. There weren't many who could.

Eric rose at around seven and came downstairs, already showered, in grey pants and a blue dress shirt.

"You look nice," I said with a wink as he bent down to kiss me. I'd quickly popped to Walmart with Amelia and picked myself up a few things but I felt slightly inferior in my turquoise summer dress and sandals.

"Well I thought I should make an effort if I was going to meet the in-laws," he joked.

I giggled, trying to dampen down the feeling of euphoria I got at the thought but, of course, Eric caught it and gave me an arrogant smile.

"This whole reading my emotions thing is not very gentlemanly, you know?" I said, giving him a pointed look.

"I never proclaimed to be a gentleman," he laughed. "Quite the opposite in fact. Besides isn't that a bit of a case of the telepath calling the kettle black?"

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose that's true."

Eric brushed his lips against mine and then found the spot behind my ear that made me shiver. "I like knowing how you feel," he murmured.

I sighed in acceptance. "I like it too... most of the time."

"So are you ready for this?" he asked me, brushing his thumb along my jaw.

No.

I nodded anyway. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Then let's go."

0-0-0-0-0

Jason was hovering outside the door to Amelia's apartment, looking a little nervous, when Eric and I arrived.

He glared at me as I approached him. "What the fuck is this all about Sook?" he asked, confusion and anger evident in his expression. "And what the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

"Jason Stackhouse," I admonished him. "Eric is here with me, to help us, so I ask you to be polite to him, and to just hear me out." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Please Jase, this is really important."

He nodded, reluctantly, and I let us in to Amelia's apartment. We made our way to the living room. Jason and I hovered awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, Eric stayed standing behind me, face impassive. After a second Jason pulled something out of his pocket.

"I brought this like you asked," he said, handing me Niall's fountain pen. It was tortoiseshell, very old and elegant; we'd never been allowed to use it as kids. "Now are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

I nodded, handing the pen to Eric. He put it in his pants pocket for safe-keeping.

I took a large breath to centre myself and began. "Look Jason, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it, okay?" Another shallow breath. "Niall arranged for our parents to be killed."

"That's a goddam lie," Jason shouted immediately, springing up from the couch and running his hand through his hair.

"Jason, please listen to me." I tried to calm him with my voice, holding my hands out in front of me in a conciliatory fashion. "It's the truth. Why would I lie about this?"

"It's him," he sneered, glaring at Eric. "He's glamoured you, just like Niall said."

"Jason, Eric hasn't glamoured me. He can't glamour me. No one can."

Jason paused at that, looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know if it's my telepathy or what, but I can't be glamoured. You need to understand that everything I've done, all the choices I've made, have been of my own free will."

I could feel from Jason's thoughts that I was starting to make some leeway. He looked hesitantly at Eric for a second. I tried not to push.

"Okay, you're with him because you want to be. I don't understand it. I don't _wanna_ understand it... But still, Sook, accusing Niall? I mean that's just insane. He's family. The man raised us, for fuck's sake..." He frowned, thinking things through. "What about Bill Compton and that vampire queen?"

I sighed. "Niall arranged for Sophie-Anne to kill Mom. He wanted Dad to marry a fairy I guess, to have fairy children. More fairy than us, anyway. But Dad wouldn't leave her."

Jason looked at me crestfallen, his eyes starting to well up. I looked up to Eric and he nodded, silently leaving the room, giving us a moment alone. I moved closer to Jason, taking his hand in mine. He didn't pull away.

"They had Compton kill her, Jason. Niall thought if she was killed by a vampire, that would make Dad embrace his fairy side. But Dad fought back... he wasn't supposed to fight back, I guess... so Compton killed him too." My voice began to break and I sucked in a breath. I had to keep it together, for my brother's sake.

Jason was shaking his head. "Sookie, this, this can't be right. I don't know what that vamp's told you but—"

"Eric has nothing to do with this," I said firmly. "All he's done is save my life and help me find the truth... Jason, Niall admitted it to me. Last night. It's true..." Jason was shaking his head, fervently, tears streaming down his cheeks. I pulled him into an embrace. "Eric was there, so was Harris. It's true. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

I felt Jason's emotions swirl confusedly as all his thoughts clicked into place. I felt it, that moment when realisation hit, and he believed me. I pulled back, looking him in the eye.

"You believe me," I whispered, my own tears escaping now.

"Yes," he rasped. "I believe you... and I'm going to kill that fucking son-of-a-bitch."

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel everything: the sorrow, the anger, the relief. Jason believed me.

"I want him dead too," I agreed with a sigh. "But we need to be organised about this."

I called out for Eric join us again. Jason eyed him warily, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"We can trust him," I whispered to Jason, my hand on his arm.

Jason gave me a stiff nod but said nothing.

"So I take it Niall hasn't been back to the house?" I asked.

"No," Jason frowned. "I never saw him after dinner, but you know how he is, Sook, there wasn't anything suspicious about that."

I nodded. "That's why I needed the pen. Amelia is going to try to do a spell to find him and we needed something of his." Jason's eyes widened a little but he stayed silent. "I don't think you can go back to the house either Jase. Niall will expect me to tell you and, well, you're not that good an actor—"

"What about my place?" he asked, nose crinkled in a frown. For a moment there he looked just like my father and I felt my heart break, just a little.

I looked to Eric. He shrugged. "It's a risk," he replied, solemnly. "But Amelia and Octavia might be able to put up some sort of wards to keep full-blooded Fae out. We'd have to ask."

Jason's expression turned to horror. "Fuck Sook, what about Claude and Claudine? Do they know?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. Claude definitely knows something. Niall's been keeping vampires in silver, using their blood; I think Claude's been helping him. And I'm pretty sure Claudine has been drinking the blood for her pregnancy but I don't know how much she knows apart from that... Whether they have any idea about Mom and Dad, I just don't know. My instinct is no, but with Claude, who the hell can be sure?"

Jason grabbed my hand, giving it a small squeeze. I felt my shoulders relax a little. He really was taking this well, considering. "I guess until we know for sure, the only people we can trust are Amelia, Octavia, Eric and Eric's child Pam."

Jason nodded. He looked to Eric. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't find it too easy to trust vamps, no matter what my sister says."

Eric gave him a wintry smile. "I feel the same way about Fae, but I'm sure we'll work something out eventually."

I looked between the pair of them. "Okay," I said, breathing out through my teeth. I turned to Eric. "I guess we should head back to yours and speak to our witches about what to do next?"

Eric nodded.

"And then we can get some of your blood too," I suggested to Jason.

"My blood? What the fuck, sis?"

I grimaced; I'd forgotten to mention that.

I gave my brother a sheepish smile. "I'll explain in the car."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Fine," he conceded, after a second.

He got up to leave and I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder. He gave me a squeeze back and we headed out of Amelia's apartment. I was so happy that my brother and my, well, boyfriend, for want of a better word, had come to an uneasy truce, that I didn't notice the minds on the other side of the door until it was far too late.

I felt Eric tense beside me, his nostrils flaring, as I opened the front door. Neave immediately jumped on Eric, wrapping a silver chain around his neck. He staggered back into the apartment as Lochlan rushed towards me.

"They must have followed you," I cried out, as Jason blocked Lochlan's path, bundling into him with his shoulder. He tried to go for the knife in Lochlan's hand, bringing one arm up, defensively, to protect his face. I didn't have any of my weapons on me, and looked around frantically for something to use. There was nothing close.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eric struggling with Neave, ramming her up against Amelia's bookcase. He was at his most feral, snarling at her like a caged beast as the silver burned against his skin. I looked between Eric and my brother, not knowing which one to help first.

I heard Jason cry out in pain as Lochlan slashed the knife across his arm. I leapt towards the fairy. Lochlan hollered in agony as I grabbed him from behind, going for his nose, still tender from our earlier altercation. I dodged Lochlan's fist as he threw one arm back, trying to shake me off of him. At the same time, Jason managed to pry the knife out of his other hand. My brother held it against the fairy's throat as Lochlan stilled, knowing he was trapped.

I looked over to Eric, who was sinking his fangs into Neave's shoulder, chain on the floor, and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Carefully, I stood beside Jason, wrapping my hand around his, easing the knife out of his grasp. Surprisingly, he let me take it.

He grabbed his arm, trying to stem the bleeding. "There should be a first aid kit under the sink," I instructed Jason. He nodded and padded off to the kitchen.

I looked back at Lochlan, who was glaring at me with pure loathing.

"I'm going to have fun watching you die," I whispered.

He smiled at me, baring his teeth to the gums. His face contorted with malice.

"I don't think so, Princess," he hissed.

He went for the arm without the knife. I didn't expect it. I should have, but it all happened so fast.

A glow of light. A flash of pain, as I felt my chest constrict. I immediately felt dizzy, dropping the knife as I sunk to my knees, as the light dissipated around me.

I lurched forward, heaving, spitting bile on the ground.

I felt my stomach tighten as I realised that there was no carpet on the floor. It was grass.

"Where are we?" I gasped, looking up at Lochlan, cold fear seeping into me.

"We teleported," he smirked, and I felt my blood chill.

The last thing I saw him was him drawing back his hand, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Eek! **

**I've put you through the ringer a bit with all the drama and revelations, so I was trying to go for a fluffy, calm-before-the-storm type chapter. Obviously, I have an extremely severe case of cliffi-itis and I just can't help myself, so you got calm, lemons, and storm all in one! **

**Octavia tells me that large quantities of reviews are the only cure for my condition...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for all your reviews. I loved to read all your theories on the last chapter and I'm glad you all liked Sookie and Eric's date. **

**This chapter will be my first attempt at an Eric POV for this story and Chapter 18 will cover the same timeframe but it'll be from Sookie's POV.**

**Enjoy.**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

I felt my bloodlust escalate with every pull.

The Fae bitch's life force was flowing into me, repairing me, infusing me with power. Pure fairy blood was an intoxicating elixir; it tasted better than anything else, even Sookie. I could feel myself start to float away from myself, my self-control dissipating with each mouthful.

"Sookie!" Through the fog of my high, I could hear her name being called.

Sookie. I had to check she was safe.

I could sense her presence at the corner of my mind and my consciousness reached out for hers, grasping clumsily, pulling me slowly back to reality.

And Pam.

That's right, I reminded myself, I had to stop. I couldn't drain this fairy; I needed her for Pam.

"Sookie!" I heard it again.

I whipped my head up, finally braking through my haze of intoxication, and felt blood run down my chin in rivulets to the floor below. I willed myself to ignore the smell of it pervading through my nostrils, to concentrate. My eyes locked on Sookie for just a fraction of a second, and I sensed her fear.

And then, in a flash of light, she was gone.

I sprang up, pushing the fairy to the ground, her blood beginning to pool languidly at my feet. My gaze fell on the brother. He had fallen to his knees, his face full of anguish.

"What happened?" I rasped, looking around frantically. Where was she?

I wiped the blood from my face with the back of my hand and tried to calm myself. I could hear Jason's heart beating frenetically and the faint pulse of the fairy, both calling to me invitingly. I could smell his blood too, similar but not as potent as the creature at my feet. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming. So much blood. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms, desperately trying to maintain control, to focus.

"He took her." Tears were careening down Jason's cheeks. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Lochlan took her."

"Lochlan?" I asked. My voice sounded faint, far away.

It had been a long time since I had felt fear but I felt it then, and it sobered me to the core, breaking me out of the fog. I tried not to think of what he would do to her now he had her alone.

No, she was strong. And I would find her.

"Where would he take her?" I asked, agitatedly, grabbing Jason by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

Jason shook his head, exhaling heavily through his teeth. "I, uh, I don't know. Fuck. I don't know."

I closed my eyes and tried to open my bond to her, to feel the call of my blood. I could still smell her, on my shirt and in the room.

Nothing.

"I can't feel her. I don't know where she is," I whispered, more to myself than anything.

Jason wiped his eyes and stuck out his chin, willing himself together. I had seen his sister do the same thing many times, too many times, and I felt as if someone had cut a hole in my chest. He pointed at the thing bleeding out at my feet. "That's his fucking sister. Maybe we can negotiate, swap Sookie for her?"

I frowned. Sookie's brother clearly watched a little too much television but, he was right, we could certainly use the fairy.

"We'd still have to locate them first in order to broker a deal. We need to take this one to Amelia. She may be able to get the information we need and if not..." I kicked the fairy in the stomach and she let out a small groan. "...I have some methods of my own."

0-0-0-0-0

I threw the fairy down at Amelia's feet on the hallway floor. Octavia looked at her, warily.

"Jesus Christ, Eric," Amelia exclaimed. "What the fuck happened?"

"It was an ambush," I explained, stony-faced.

"Oh my God. Where's Sookie?" Amelia gasped. My senses were immediately flooded with the smell of her fear. I took a step back; I was already hanging on by a thread.

"Lochlan took her," Jason whispered, his voice sticking in his throat.

Amelia looked to me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"They teleported," I confirmed.

"Oh God." She grasped the older witch, hugging her tight, shaking against her with heavy sobs. "Oh my God."

"There will be time for hysterics later, Amelia," I snapped. My tone was sharper than I intended. I could smell the fairy blood, smell them all, hear their hearts thundering in my ears. The scent was taunting me, daring me to lose control. I addressed her through clenched teeth. "Right now, I need you to locate Sookie. We don't have any time to lose. And make sure Pam stays upstairs. If she gets a whiff of this fairy..."

Octavia nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. We'll do everything we can. Amelia, come. We have work to do." She grabbed the younger witch by the hand, leading her upstairs.

I crouched down by the Fae, trying to block out the scent, to ignore it. She was unconscious, and her pulse was getting weaker.

"Jason," I barked. "In the garage there are some plastic lawn chairs. Bring me one, and some cable ties from the cupboard on the far left of the garage."

He nodded and went off as instructed. I headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I surveyed the human food that had been kept in there since Amelia's arrival, smiling when I found what I was looking for: three lemons in an orange string bag. Next I rooted around under the sink, pulling out two black garbage bags and laying them over the kitchen tiles. No reason to make any more of a mess than necessary, after all.

Jason came in with the items I requested. "Put the chair on top of the bags," I instructed. "Then get the fairy and bind her arms and legs to the chair with the cable ties."

Jason took a sharp intake of breath and eyed the lemons warily.

"Jason," I stated firmly. "He could be doing this and worse to your sister as we speak. Now is not the time to grow a conscience."

Jason's eyes shot to me, wide with incertitude, and then he nodded. I left him to his task, and went to my study.

My weapons cabinet had a number of iron implements in it. I perused my collection and selected a couple of small iron blades. Normally, I would like to be a little more inventive, but time was of the essence here. I didn't want the fairy bleeding out on me before I got any answers.

I stalked back into the kitchen with my iron implements. Jason had bound the fairy to the chair. She was propped up, her head lolling forward like a rag doll.

She was still out of it. That wouldn't do at all.

I got a glass of water from the sink and threw it at the Fae's face. Her body jerked as she woke, coming to. She raised her head with groan, blinking a little to clear her gaze. Her eyes settled on me and she flinched in realisation. She immediately began to struggle against her restraints but Jason had done a good job at securing her. She could hardly move, save to shuffle a little across the garbage bags.

I approached the fairy and crouched down, putting one hand on each of her bound wrists.

"You and I are going to have some fun," I whispered in a controlled tone, leaning in, showing her my fangs.

She spat at me; her bloody saliva hitting me across the cheek. I wiped my face, calmly, with the back of my hand, never taking my gaze off her.

I heard Amelia approach and whipped my head around. Her eyes were red and swollen. She looked at me and shook her head.

Anger rose up in me like a black wave. With a furious growl, I whirled back around, plunging one of the iron knives into the fairy's shoulder. She let out a feral scream.

"Where has he taken her?" I hissed.

0-0-0-0-0

I had been at it for over an hour. To his credit, Jason had stayed with me throughout. He hadn't taken an active part in the interrogation, but he passed me a glass of icy water whenever I needed to shock the Fae bitch back to consciousness. Amelia and Octavia had eventually left the house, unable to bear the screaming. They were trying to work on a truth spell, but while it succeeded at making Amelia even more candid than usual, it didn't seem to work on Jason or the thing in front of me.

The witches had managed to put in place some kind of masking spell, however, successfully covering up the Fae's scent. I'd had to ask them to help. The desire to drain the fairy had become too much as I started to cut into her flesh and I'd needed to restrain Pam at one point, giving her a direct order to stay in her room.

As I used the last of the lemons, I inhaled the acrid smell of the fairy's seared flesh, ignoring the drone of her feeble cries for help. She had told us nothing. We knew Sookie was on the other side of a portal but that was it. I would break the fairy eventually; everyone breaks in the end. But I was starting to despair, worried that it would take too long, or she'd die before I got the information I needed.

Jason let out a harried breath, pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't working, man. We need to do something else... Cut off her fucking hand or something," he urged.

"If I do that, she'll bleed out. We don't want her to die," I growled.

"This isn't fucking working," he repeated frustratedly, stomping from the room.

I watched him leave and then turned my attention back to the bloodstained mess before me. I removed the the iron knife from her knee and debated where to try next. Suddenly, I heard Amelia call me from elsewhere in the house, so I chucked my bloody knife in the sink, going out to see what she wanted.

"Sorry to call you out, but I just can't be there to watch that," she mumbled.

I nodded. "Not everyone has the stomach for torture," I conceded, although I was sure Pam was cursing my name at the moment, furious that she was missing out.

"The truth spell's a no go," Amelia sighed. "Octavia's called everyone we know... What have you got from her?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

I cursed; we really needed that spell. "She's not talking yet. I should go to Dallas. We know there's a portal there... Pam could finish up here. With the masking spell, she should—"

"Dallas, Eric? It'll take you hours..."

I released an anguished breath. "I know. But so could this. And that's if she doesn't die first."

"What about asking Niall for help?"

"No," I said firmly. "Even if we could find him, we don't even know whether he's involved in this in the first place—"

"Surely he'd never actually hurt Sookie...?" she asked with a frown.

I looked at her incredulously. "Like he'd never hurt her father? I'm not taking the fucking chance."

"Then what?" she pleaded, tears leaking down her face again.

"I don't know, Amelia," I sighed frustratedly. "I just don't know." I'd never felt so powerless before, so at a loss. My heart ached for Sookie, my worry for her gripping my insides and twisting them with anguish.

I frowned as the sound of the doorbell reverberated through the house and heard Jason go to answer the door. Amelia looked at me, confused, and I followed her out to the hallway. The scent of fairy hit my nostrils as Jason opened the door. I let out a snarl as my fangs shot down.

"Eric, calm down," Jason shouted. "It's not what you think... I called her here."

Amelia grabbed my arm, shaking me. "Eric, you need to snap out of it," she yelled.

I tried to regain focus as the fairy entered the house. The masking spell enveloped her, somehow cloaking her scent immediately, and I felt my head clear a little.

The fairy looked at me warily. "Put your fangs away Northman. I'm here to help."

I looked at her incredulously as Amelia flung her arms around her.

"Claudine," she cried. "Thank God you're here."

0-0-0-0-0

Claudine stalked into the kitchen and appraised the captive fairy. There was flicker of something behind her eyes but it was quickly gone.

"You're wasting your time with that one," she muttered, detachedly. "She'll never betray her brother."

I nodded, just watching her. They had very different colouring but you could somehow tell that she was related to Sookie; they had a similar vivaciousness.

"We know he's taken her through a portal, Claudine. We just need to know where the nearest one is, so we can get her back," Amelia pleaded.

Claudine's eye flickered to me cautiously. "Only Jason would be able to cross," she countered.

I tried to suppress my smile. That's what she thought. Amelia just looked at her feet. I was glad the truth spell had worn off.

"I'll do what it takes to get my sister back," Jason declared, bravely unaware.

"I'm sorry Jason but I can't go with you," Claudine sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. "I just can't take the risk."

Jason gave her a curt nod. "I can do it. Just tell us where the portal is," he urged.

Claudine sighed, looking her cousin in the eye. "Bon Temps. The nearest portal is Bon Temps, in the woods behind your Grandmother's old house."

Bon Temps. I smiled. That was just a twenty minute flight away, over in Renard Parish.

"Pam," I called, just loud enough for her to hear.

She glided in immediately, surveying the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, master?"

I gestured to the Fae, bound to the chair. "Drain the bitch. We're going to Bon Temps."

0-0-0-0-0

Following Jason's directions, Pam and I found the portal very easily. It was in a small clearing in the woods and we could feel the foreign energy as we neared.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Pam for the third time.

"Still a little high," she beamed. "Already looking forward to my next hit..."

I smiled. Pam hadn't drained a fairy in about fifty years. She had killed her fair share since then but in this godforsaken war, we just didn't get to savour fairies very often, usually running them through with iron.

I approached the portal, reaching out with my hand. It was the strangest feeling as I touched it; warm, soothing, like wading through bathwater.

"It works," I informed her with a smile. "You ready for this?"

Pam nodded. "She better be worth all this," she grumbled. "Last time I was in that fucking place, it didn't go too well for me—"

"She's worth it, Pam," I growled. She was; I felt it with every fibre of my being.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes scanning my face. "You really do love her, don't you?" she asked, tone full of astonishment.

I nodded. I always had. Since that first conversation about her parents in the basement.

"Fucking fairies," she muttered, shaking her head, and then pushed her way through the portal. I sighed and then followed her through.

Once on the other side, I looked around me. We were outside in some sort of meadow. I could hear water a little way off in the distance, and there was a small gathering of trees a couple of hundred yards or so away. Pam was hovering over a box, similar to the one she'd been incarcerated in. It was empty.

I immediately tried to feel for Sookie, probing my bond to her. I felt a burst of euphoria as I detected the hum of her again. She was fatigued and in pain, but she was still alive.

"I can feel her," I whispered. I tried for her again, to locate her. "She's close," I confirmed.

Just then we heard a rustle in the trees ahead. Pam's head whipped around in the direction of the noise and we each immediately adopted combative stances, drawing out iron knives. A figure emerged out of the trees, slowly making its way towards us. Realisation hit me as Pam let out a small gasp of surprise.

She was limping, bloody and beat up, but it was definitely her. I made my way towards her at vampire speed and she stopped in her tracks, falling down to her knees, exhausted, anguished, but not broken. I gathered her up in my lap, cradling her beaten body gently against my own.

"Sookie," I whispered, rocking her gently. My heart felt full again and I let the feeling of relief wash over me as I held her in my arms. "Sookie, my lover, I've got you now."

**A/N: So? I'd love to hear what you think of my Eric POV... Go on, leave me a little Christmas cheer!**

**I'll try and get the Sookie side of this chapter posted as soon as possible, but it's probably going to be in between Christmas and New Year. So have an amazing Christmas break everyone, and I'll see you on the other side...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I even surprised myself and managed to get this out before Christmas!**

**As usual, a massive, massive thank you for all of you who reviewed last chapter, it really means a lot to me that you take the time to do it. And I've had a whole slew of new people adding me to their alerts and favourites over the last couple of weeks – it's really great to have you newbies on board! **

**I also want to do a shout-out to SounthernLady23 and the girls at Fangalicious Fan Fiction  
www(dot)fangfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/07/welcome(dot)html who made this fic one of their recommended stories! It's an awesome site, with loads of great SVM fanfic recommendations (if I do say so myself!), so go check it out…**

**Okay, enough of that, it's time to get back to Sookie and Lochlan… eek!**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

I felt something cold against my skin and my body jerked awake in reaction. I felt it again as it trickled towards my mouth grazing my parched lips. Water. I flicked out my tongue, the cool taste of the liquid felt good against it.

With a groan, I attempted to open my eyes. My head was pounding and my eyelids were heavy. The light in the room was bright, fluorescent, and I squinted, trying to diffuse the glare before it hit my eyes. I attempted to move the rest of my body but I couldn't. My arms were tied together above my head; they felt stretched, aching above me. I could just about feel the floor with the tips of my toes. I tried to balance but felt groggy and unsteady.

Where was I? I wanted to concentrate but my mind was so foggy, I couldn't hold the thoughts for long enough.

Another splash of water; I let out a little gasp at the cold. And then a crack of pain, spreading out from my cheek into my neck and jaw, sending my head hurtling to one side. A muffled cry caught the back of my throat as the iron taste of my blood pooled in my mouth.

"Time to wake up you stupid bitch."

That voice. I recognised that voice.

Lochlan.

Realisation crashed into me like a ton of bricks. I remembered the fight at Amelia's apartment. I remembered him hitting me, knocking me out. And then I remembered the teleporting.

I felt the cold shadow of dread chill my blood. Nobody knew where I was.

I forced my eyes open, looking around me jerkily, trying to see where he was. My gaze settled on my captor standing to my left, smiling, watching me with cruel amusement. My body reacted immediately, as I frantically pulled on my restraints, trying to move away from him

"That's it, Princess. Fear will make you lucid."

"What do you want?" I rasped. My jaw was aching and my tongue stuck against my dry lips.

He smiled again, coming closer, baring his teeth. "I want you Princess. I want you to beg me to kill you. I told you I'd break your spirit and I will. Only now I don't have to marry you to have my fun."

"Niall will kill you for this—" I hissed.

Lochlan ran his hand across my cheek and I shuddered. "Oh, I don't think so. Niall needs my father too much. Anyway, I saw you with that vamp. I think Niall will be grateful, don't you?"

He wandered over to small table in the corner of the room. My eyes followed him and I felt my stomach dip with fear as I took in the assortment of knives laid out for me. Lochlan put a leather glove on his right hand and picked up a small iron knife.

"So what shall we start with first, Princess?" he mused, walking back to me, tapping the blade against his chin. "The fun stuff?"

He ran the blade along my collarbone in a shallow cut. I tried to back away, crying out at the burning sting as I felt my blood trickle down my chest.

"Or the really fun stuff?"

He used his other hand to pull down the front of my dress, ripping my bra forcefully and exposing my breast. I flinched, silent tears of humilation running down my cheeks, as he palmed by breast roughly, pinching my nipple between his fingers.

"You liked that, huh?" he leered.

I refused to look at him, to acknowledge him. It was the only power I had left, so I looked straight ahead, my expression blank.

I couldn't hold in my cry as his fist connected with my stomach.

"Answer me you little bitch?

I rocked against my restraints, trying to steady myself on my tiptoes, but continued to gaze blankly straight ahead. He punched me again, his fist violently connecting with my ribs and then slashed at my thigh with the knife, piercing the skin. I screamed in pain, knowing he'd broken something. I could feel my warm blood begin to pool at my toes.

He laughed and I felt my skin prickle with terror. "Still don't want to talk? Well, I prefer the sound of you crying anyway." He ran the knife along my cheek this time, piercing the skin there. My whole body throbbed with pain.

"Let's see what we can do…" he smirked.

Lochlan grabbed me forcibly under the arms, twisting me around so that my back was to him. My restraints wound a little shorter and I teetered on my toes, trying to balance, to take some of the weight from my arms. His cold hands roughly pulled up the skirt of my dress, as he used his foot to kick out my legs, widening my stance. I heard myself whimper as fear began to flood my mind.

"That's it," Lochlan whispered, behind me, grabbing my breast as he ran the flat of his knife against the inside of my thigh. "Cry for me."

My eyes were glassy with tears, I stared ahead focusing on the table of the knives, the only object in the room. I felt the cold iron of the blade glance against the outside of my thigh as he cut through my panties, first one side, then the other.

I tried to distance myself from it all, to step outside of myself but I couldn't. The tears rolled down my face as sobs racked my body. He released me for a second and my heart stopped as I heard the unmistakable sound of him lowering his zip.

I pleaded to God through my sobs. Anything but this.

His hand was on me again, pulling me towards him. I just looked ahead, staring at the knives, wishing that I had one in my hand. I concentrated on the table, trying to force out all other thoughts, to dull my other senses, as I felt one hand gripped my hip and the leather of his glove snake inside my thigh. I struggled against him as best I could as my skin began to crackle with energy, fear and dread consuming me.

The knives. I would only think of the knives.

Suddenly I was engulfed in white light, the energy on my skin coursing through my body, burning through me. My stomach dropped sending a flash of nausea hurtling through me. With a gasp I opened my eyes to find myself across the room, standing by the table, with an iron knife in my hand.

I had teleported.

Lochlan stumbled forward, as shocked as I was by my suddenly movement. I didn't waste any time. I ignored the ache in my arm and loosed the knife, lodging it firmly in Lochlan's shoulder. He howled with pain as the iron burned through his body. In a flash I had two more knives in my hand, the first one caught him between the shoulder blades and he fell to the floor screaming in agony. I stumbled over to him, forcing him down to the floor with my foot. I crouched down, my knees in his back, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back violently. He struggled against me but the iron had incapacitated him.

"You fucking bitch?" he spat.

"How's this for broken spirit?" I rasped, taking a deep breath and running the knife across his jugular.

I felt Lochlan's body go limp underneath me as his blood pumped all over the floor. I let go of his head and stumbled to my feet, watching his corpse as it began to flake away. Bile rose in my throat and I spat contemptuously on his remains before staggering over to the table, using it to prop me up as I finally broke down, my body shaking with tears of relief. Crying felt good this time, cathartic.

I took a second to collect myself and then wiped my tears away, smearing blood across my face. I pulled my dress up, my still trembling fingers tying the straps in a knot to hold it up, and tried to think about what to do next. I had no idea where I was but I knew I could teleport. I needed to see if I could do it again. I realised that last time, I had concentrated on where I wanted to be the most. I focused all my energy on it, and it had happened.

So where did I want to be the most? I thought of my bedroom in Niall's house and of Amelia's living room; both previously safe havens for me that were now tainted forever.

And then I smiled to myself. I knew exactly where I wanted to be, exactly where I felt safest: wherever Eric was. I would go to him.

I felt a now-familiar tingle of energy all over my body as I concentrated, focusing on Eric. I thought of his smile, his laugh, how I felt when he kissed me. The sensation on my body intensified into a dull hum. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to remember how I felt when he held me, how me made me feel safe.

Eric. I concentrated all my energy on being with him again and, in a flash of light, I was gone.

I opened my eyes. I was outside, it was dark but I could tell that there were trees all around me. I lurched forward, experiencing the same nausea as before. I braced myself against the nearest tree, wincing with pain at the sudden movement, and spat blood and bile onto the mulch below.

I closed my eyes, and began taking deep breaths in and out. I had no idea where I had teleported to, but I was free.

I wanted to sit down, to rest. I felt so incredibly weary, but I knew I couldn't stop now. I needed to get home and I needed to find Eric.

Despite the darkness, I could make out a clearing through the trees. Gingerly, I began to walk towards it. Everything hurt, every muscle and every bone, but I welcomed the pain. The pain meant I was alive.

As I emerged from the trees, I felt my heart thunder as I made out two blackened figures in the distance. With a resigned sigh, I began to limp towards them; there was no way I could outrun them in any case. I had a split second of realisation, before I felt Eric rush towards me at vampire speed. Hot tears of relief streamed down my cheeks as my legs gave out beneath me and I sunk into the damp grass below.

He had come for me. He always did.

Eric pulled me into his strong arms, cradling me like a baby, and my whole body shook against him.

"Sookie," he murmured, rocking me soothingly. I nestled into his chest, finally feeling safe and loved. "Sookie, my lover, I've got you now."

I felt bathed in warmth as he held me to him. "I love you, Eric," I whispered through my sobs.

"And I love you," he replied, tenderly kissing my forehead and getting to his feet. "Now let's get you home."

I nodded, the tiny movement sending shooting pains through my entire body. I winced in response, and Eric gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"Try not to move for now," he soothed. "I'll give you some of my blood on the other side of the portal."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Pam for the first time. She was watching us both with a curious expression on her face.

"Hey Pam." I managed a half-smile before pain shot through my cheek. "You look better… Eat anyone I know?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "I look better than some, that's for sure. But it's true, I did have a very delicious fairy appetiser today." She placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm a little full but there's still room for one more if needs be…"

I felt Eric's eyes on me as I shook my head. "No," I rasped. I had to clear my throat a little to continue. "He's dead," I confirmed.

Pam smiled, a huge toothy smile. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be friendly or terrifying. It was a little of both. "My, my, Sookie, you do continue to surprise. You know you would make an excellent vamp—"

Pam stopped suddenly, whirling around, as I heard the familiar click of Eric's fangs popping down.

"What is it?" I whispered. I twisted my neck, attempting to see out into the night, as Pam moved defensively to stand in front of us.

"Someone's coming," Eric replied with a frown. He eased me down to the ground, taking a knife from the back of his pants and preparing for a confrontation. My legs were trembling, but I could stand.

After a second, Pam let out a sigh. "It's fine," she huffed. "It's only Jason Stackhouse."

Eric pulled me back into his arms, grumbling under his breath as we made our way over him. "I told him to stay in fucking Shreveport."

I couldn't help but smile; that was Jason for you. I squinted as we approached. I still couldn't really see anything in the dark but I let my body relax. My shields were down and I reached out for my brother in the night, wanting to feel the comforting familiarity of his mind.

I gasped as my mind encountered his: impenetrable thoughts, nothing but fuzzy static. Eric stopped dead in his tracks, feeling my distress.

"What is it?" he asked, voice full of concern. He inhaled faintly and I knew he could smell my sudden fear.

Quietly as I could manage, I hissed my reply through my teeth, hoping Pam would hear me as well.

"Eric... that's not Jason."

**A/N: You didn't think you were going to get away with two cliffy-less chapters in a row, did you? As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories, so please review.**

**Finally, I need to do a one last pimp for the New Chapter Contest www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2507718/A_New_Chapter_Contest. Round 2 is open for voting, which is the round for writers who have written their first AH fic. In the name of fair play, I urge you to read all the stories in that category and vote for up to two of your favourites (but if my entry just happens to be one of those you pick, then even better!) Voting closes on Tuesday 28 December.**

**Have a great Christmas guys, and I'll see you in the New Year.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoyed the holiday period. **

**Thanks for all your kind comments and reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad that you're all still enjoying my little story! **

**Most of you were on the right track with your guesses... So let's get to it, shall we?**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

"Sookie?" Eric whispered. "What's going on?"

Relieved, I noticed Pam's pace had slowed in front of us. She could hear me. "It's not Jason." I explained, keeping my voice muted. "His thoughts, they're not human. He must be some kind of shifter or something. But it's definitely not my brother."

Eric nodded in understanding, flaring his nostrils slightly in an attempt to catch the stranger's scent. I looked to him questioningly. He shook his head. Nothing.

Pam reached behind her, surreptitiously withdrawing another knife. Eric eased me to the floor and did the same. The figure continued his approach and I could begin to make out his outline in the darkness.

"Stay here," Eric mouthed and then plastered a grin on his face, relaxing his posture. He jogged casually up to Pam's side, calling out a warm hello to my brother's doppelgänger.

I saw a sudden blur of limbs and blonde hair but Eric and Pam moved too fast for me to track. In moments our assailant was on his knees before me, as Pam held a knife to his throat. I took a step back in surprise; he really did look the image of Jason, although his hair was slightly longer and his clothes were, well, a little odd.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I tried his thoughts again but they were incomprehensible still. My eyes scanned his face. He didn't look like a shifter, he looked Fae, but surely Eric and Pam would be going wild now if that were the case?

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked, taking in my dishevelled appearance. "My God, what happened to you?" He actually sounded concerned; I couldn't trace his accent but he sure as hell wasn't from Louisiana.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

Pam yanked his head back, pressing the knife harder against his throat, almost breaking the skin. "Answer her," she demanded.

The captive's eyes flashed up to Pam. "There really is no need for that... I don't mean her any harm."

Eric's head whipped around to the trees in front of us. There was a rustling noise as a warm glow was emitted from the clearing; my mind instantly picked up on a number of new brain patterns as several cloaked forms emerged from the black. Emitting a low growl, Eric moved in front of me, knives in hand, poised to attack.

"Stay back," the stranger announced calmly into the darkness. The cloaked figures stopped their approach immediately and he looked back to me with a whimsical smile. "Sookie, my name is Dermot Brigant... and I am your uncle."

0-0-0-0-0

Eric cursed under his breath as Pam gave the stranger a profound look of contempt.

"My uncle?" I asked incredulously. "How can that be?"

"Well I suppose I'm technically your great-uncle... Your grandfather Fintan was my twin brother." He gestured to Eric. "Ask your vampire, he will have heard of me."

I shot Eric a perplexed look.

"I've heard of you," he conceded. "You're supposed to be dead."

Dermot raised an eyebrow. "And vampires aren't supposed to be able to cross the portal, yet here you are..."

The weight of the day's events were suddenly too much for me. Every part of my body ached and my legs felt shaky under me as the last of the adrenaline was expelled from my body. With a whimper, I reached out for Eric and he was instantly by my side. I winced in pain as he helped me sit on the grass, crouching down beside me.

"We need to get you home so you can get fixed up, lover." He looked over at Dermot. "We can take him with us."

Dermot shook his head as emphatically as he could with Pam's knife at his throat. "No," he sighed. "I can't cross over. If I do, he'll kill me."

Eric and I shared a glance. "Who's _he_?" I asked cautiously, but we had both already guessed the answer. "Who will kill you?"

Dermot exhaled wearily. "My father."

Eric rolled his eyes with disdain. "Well there's a big fucking surprise. Sookie, we need to get out of here now—"

I put a hand on his arm, placating him. "Eric, he may be able to help us..." I turned to Pam. "Lose the knife, Pam. If they were planning on attacking us, they would have done it already."

Pam glanced at Eric for confirmation and he nodded reluctantly. She lowered the knife but stayed in her position.

I turned to my uncle. "Why can't they detect your scent?"

Dermot smiled. "I haven't had to do it in a long while but I can mask it. You have to be quite old to pull off that little trick. My father can do it too, of course, so could your grandfather. My men, their cloaks effectively do the same thing via a spell."

I nodded my understanding, regarding him at the same time, studying his expression. "So, I won't deny there's a family resemblance but if you're really my great-uncle, why have I never even heard of you? Why does Eric think you're dead?"

Dermot was quiet for a moment, looking off into the distance. "Niall exiled me to this world many years ago. I haven't spoken to my father in a very long time..."

I leaned into Eric and he gently ran his fingers through my hair. We sat there quietly in the dark, waiting for Dermot to continue. I flexed my jaw a little and ran my fingers across my cheek; I could feel that my face was beginning to swell quite badly.

"I was with Fintan when he was killed, you see... We got caught in a skirmish with some vampires. My brother was always so brave but reckless with it. There was too many of them to fight but Fintan, he thought we could handle them all. He always did... I'd killed several already but I was left fighting two of them together. They were old, too powerful, I couldn't hold them off on my own. Fintan stepped in, he saved me just in time... I managed to teleport just as they killed him..."

"And Niall never forgave you?" I sighed.

"For surviving? No. You never knew your grandfather but, well, Fintan just had this way about him. It was more than Fae charm; he had something that just drew people towards him, humans and Fae alike. He was always my father's favourite, of course, and Niall never bothered pretending otherwise. He was grooming him to be his successor... You would think I would have been jealous of my twin but I wasn't... not really. Fintan was just that kind of person."

Dermot closed his eyes, as if trying to visualise the past. "When he died, my father, well, something in Niall died with him. He felt as if his legacy had been destroyed and his focus seemed to shift overnight. Instead of winning the war, he became obsessed with our species' dwindling numbers. He was utterly preoccupied with breeding more Fae. He wanted us to come back here, to abandon the human realm, leaving behind all the toxins and pollutants that were harming the fertility of our females. The idea found some support with the purist faction..."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at my uncle.

"Those Fae who believe that we shouldn't breed with humans," he explained. "But, overall, the idea just wasn't popular. Many of our kind didn't want to forsake the vampire war and, well, most simply preferred the human world."

I looked to Eric. "So I guess that's why he made the deal with Sophie-Anne. If he couldn't get everyone home to breed, he needed the vampire blood instead?"

Dermot looked surprised. "So you know about Sophie-Anne?"

Eric's eyes narrowed at my uncle. "As do you apparently."

I gripped Eric's hand, trying to mollify him. Dermot was being quite forthcoming, we didn't want to spoil it now. "We know that she gave certain vampires to Niall, that he poisoned them and used their blood in some kind of fertility experiment."

Pam shifted slightly beside my uncle but her face remained impassive. Dermot's eyes flickered in her direction and he nodded. "And in return my father did the same."

I looked at him quizzically, not quite understanding.

"His enemies," Dermot clarified. "Niall gave Sophie-Anne fairies to feed on."

I gasped. "Oh my God. No, that can't be true..."

Eric gave Dermot a sceptical look. "He's capable of anything, we know that, but, you have to admit, it hardly fits with the whole propagating the species policy."

Dermot shrugged. He stood up, brushing bits of grass off his loose cotton pants. "I don't know many names... Orla Camarthan, Preston Pardloe...We're only talking about, say, four or five a year so nobody would suspect and, well, Sophie-Anne made them last..."

I shuddered at the thought. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about what those poor souls would have gone through in Sophie-Anne's hands.

As if reading my mind, Dermot nodded. "Niall knew full well what their fate would be when he handed them over."

Eric made to get up, scooping me into his arms. "That's enough for now," he said grimly. "I'm getting you home." He looked over at Dermot. "You need to come with us."

Dermot shook his head firmly. "I can't do that."

"I wasn't asking you Brigant..." Eric hissed.

"Dermot, we need your help," I pleaded.

Dermot ignored Eric, looking at me, giving me a half-smile. "I am sorry, my dear, but I'm just not ready to confront my father..."

A low growl emanated from Eric's chest. I noticed Pam stiffen beside my uncle.

After a moment, I let out a sigh. "Eric," I whispered, waves of exhaustion careening over my entire body. "Please don't. He didn't have to come find us. He didn't have to help at all. Please let's just go home, okay? I need to go home."

I felt Eric's body tense against me as his eyes raked over my uncle, his brow set in a determined frown. Finally he nodded. "Okay... Let's go."

I looked over to Dermot. "Just tell me one thing. How do you know all this? How did you know about me?"

My uncle gave me a sheepish grin and, for just a moment, he looked so like Jason, it made me smile.

"I may be in exile, Sookie, but I am a prince of the Fae nonetheless. I still have my supporters and I have my eyes and ears in the human world... I saw you here before, you know, I watched you when you came to rescue your friend here." He pointed to Pam, and then looked at me affectionately, his smile set with something that looked a little like pride. "I knew then that you were a force to be reckoned with."

We held each other's gaze for a moment. "Do you know where Niall is?" I asked with a sigh.

He shook his head. "No, my dear."

I exhaled with disappointment. "Would you tell me if you did?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating his answer. "Will you kill him when you find him?" he asked finally.

"Yes," I whispered.

He sighed deeply. "Then I'm not sure."

I nodded in acceptance. After all Niall had done to him, he still wasn't ready to let go. I guess, of all people, I could understand that.

"How will I find you again?" I asked.

He gave me a final wintry smile, coming closer and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll find you, my dear."

I felt the tingle of energy on my skin. I closed my eyes, basking in the warm glow of light. And then he was gone.

0-0-0-0-0

Eric fed me a small amount of his blood as soon as we got to the other side of the portal. I felt the pain of my injuries subside as exhaustion took over, and I fell into a deep sleep for the entire journey back to Shreveport.

I stirred a little as Eric carried me into the house. I could feel the barrage of minds intruding on my heavy slumber as my friends and family fussed around me; I tried to open my eyes, to assure them all that I was fine, but my eyelids just felt so heavy.

"Sookie, please, don't worry yourself," Eric soothed. "I'm going to get you cleaned up and get you to bed. You can see everybody tomorrow."

I nodded dreamily as Eric took me upstairs. I recognised the familiar beep of the security pad outside Eric's bedroom and felt him lay me gently on the bed. I must have dozed off for a little while as Eric busied himself in the other room.

I came around to the feel of him easing my dress off above my head. I winced a little at the motion; Eric's blood had mended my cracked ribs but I still felt incredibly bruised all over my face and torso.

He hissed with anger as his eyes surveyed my body, and it took me a second to remember that I didn't have any underwear on. I moved my hands reflexively to cover my shame, feeling myself colour with embarrassment.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered.

I shivered a little as the cool air danced over my bare skin. I didn't want to make eye contact with him.

Eric sensed my anxiety and gently pulled up the comforter to cover me, tucking me in with an almost reverential tenderness. I heard a soft thud as he kicked off his shoes and a dip in the bed as he lay down beside me, holding me, spooning me from behind.

"I want you to know that I love you," he whispered softly in my ear. "Nothing will change that. Nothing. Do you understand?"

I let out a little contented sigh and nodded, revelling in the sensation of him wrapped around me. I was cocooned in the quilt, feeling safe and loved.

Eric stroked my hair tenderly. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I felt my heart quicken with panic. I didn't really want to think about that ever again, but I knew it would help me to talk to him; I could trust him.

After a moment I nodded again.

For some reason it was easier to talk if I closed my eyes. My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew he could hear me. "I don't know how he took me with him but I felt so weak and sick. He knocked me unconscious; I couldn't do anything about it... When I came to, I was tied up, suspended from the ceiling in an empty room…" I paused for breath, willing myself to continue. "He did things to hurt me and he enjoyed it. He said he wanted to break my spirit; he wanted to see me cry…"

I felt Eric's body tense behind me and a fat tear rolled along my cheek.

"I was so scared… He had a tray of knives and I just kept focussing on them as he cut me and… touched me... I tried to ignore him, to keep control but…" I heard my voice falter, the words catching in my throat.

Eric wrapped an arm around me over the comforter and held me closer to him. I was conscious of the fact that he was embracing me tightly but not touching me directly, holding himself back. For the briefest of seconds I wondered whether he was now repulsed by me, but then realisation hit me: he was worried about how I would react if he touched me.

I twisted around to face him, shaking my head.

"Eric, he didn't… What I mean is, it didn't get that far." I pressed my lips against his, overwhelmed with feeling for him. Eric closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss, and I felt the tension pour out of his body. "He would have but, well, the knives… I focussed on the knives and the next thing I knew I was standing right next to them."

Eric's eyes flashed open and he pulled back a little, face twisted with surprise. "You can teleport?"

I gave him a proud smile. "It would appear so."

"And this isn't one of those skills that you've had forever but just neglected to mention?"

"No," I said, wryly. "This isn't one of those times… One minute I couldn't and then I just could. After I killed him, I thought of you and then I teleported to the clearing where you found me."

Eric smiled, leaning in and kissing the tip of my nose. "This is fairly epic, Sookie."

"I know," I chuckled. "With my teleporting and your flying, just think how much we'll save on airfares over the next few years…"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad your sense of humour is in tact, even if the rest of you is a funny shade of brownish-purple…"

I winced at the thought. "I think that may be my cue for a bath, don't you?"

He nodded, backing up off the bed and scooping me into his arms. The bathroom was full of steam as we entered and I was immediately thankful that the mirrors were misted over. I felt the sting of the hot water against my wounds as Eric sat me gently on the floor of the tub; the temperature was just cool enough to bear and I could see my skin pink as the heat spread through my body.

Momentarily the pain subsided and the water began to do its magic; I lay back in the huge tub, letting it wash over me as Eric began to undress. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him; he was just so beautiful. He noticed me checking him out, giving me a cheeky wink before sliding into the bath behind me.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so damn arrogant sometimes," I murmured lazily.

I could feel him smile into my hair as I leant back against his chest. He dipped a soft sponge in the water and began to brush it gently across my shoulders. "It's only arrogance, lover, if you don't have the goods to back it up."

I couldn't deny that he had the goods and then some, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Instead I closed my eyes, giving myself up to the feeling of contentment as Eric gently washed my skin. Every now and then, I'd feel a tingle of energy as he bit his finger, lightly rubbing his blood across any open cuts he found, healing me with care. I was slowly drifting off when I felt Eric reach

forward, lifting the plug from the bath.

"Time for fresh water," he explained as I gave him a quizzical look.

My eyes glanced at the murky contents of the bath, dark with dried blood and dirt, and I allowed Eric to lift me slightly as the last of it drained out. He turned on the taps again and a gush of hot, clean water began to surround us, feeling heavenly as it surged across my skin.

Eric ran his fingers absent-mindedly along my arms and I leaned back into him. "You've had a lot of my blood," he mused, "and I have taken blood from you, but so far we haven't had any kind of formal exchange."

I stiffened a little, wondering where he was going with this.

Eric's hands stopped moving, resting lightly on my forearms. "Sookie, the thing is, I would like us to have a blood bond."

He sounded so serious all of a sudden that I sat forward, turning around in the water to face him, letting out a little groan at the exertion. I gave him a questioning frown. "What does that mean exactly, Eric?"

"You know the effects my blood has on you – it helps me locate you, I can sense your emotions. If we had a full blood bond those effects would be intensified… on your side as well as mine."

I sucked in a mouthful of humid air. "I would be able to feel what you feel?"

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked, slightly perplexed. "Why would you want this?"

His brow creased, mirroring mine. "Strategically, I think it would be an advantage. In vampire terms, a bond is irrevocable and unbreakable. No one could successfully challenge that you were mine… not even a monarch. That would be a benefit now you no longer have Niall as a protector..."

I tilted my head to the side sceptically, locking my eyes with his. "Why really?" I asked.

Eric sighed and looked away. "When Lochlan had you I felt so helpless. For the first time in centuries maybe, I was terrified. I don't know if a blood bond would have helped; maybe I would be able to feel you in the portal, who knows? But it certainly wouldn't have hurt. And there may be other situations when you need me…"

"Yes," I whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't want to lose you, Sookie. I _won't_."

"Yes," I repeated softly.

"…To be honest, we've had so much of each other's blood, I'm surprised it hasn't already happened…" Eric's eyes flashed to mine, wide with surprise. He looked a little taken aback. "Did you just day 'yes'?"

I nodded, unable to suppress my grin. "Yes."

A huge smile broke over his face. "You realise that it would be forever. The bond couldn't be broken," he asked, cautiously.

I pushed myself up on my knees and kissed him gently on the lips. "I realise that and my answer is still 'yes'."

"I love you," he murmured, ghosting his hands down my sides.

I giggled. "I know." I kissed him again, briefly, and leaned back on my calves. "Right, so how do we do this exactly?"

"Well the best way would be for you to turn around again, like we did it the first time you took my blood." I flushed a little at the memory and I knew Eric caught me. He gave me a self-satisfied smirk. "Except I would also take a little of your blood at the same time." He pursed his lips, frowning slightly. "This can wait, you know. You really shouldn't be giving away any more blood today…"

I reached out for his face and ran my thumb across his cheek. "I want to do this now," I said firmly. "You only need a little bit, right?"

He nodded.

"And I'll be taking tons of yours…"

He gave me a little shrug, grinning at the thought.

"Well then. And let's face it, the way things have been around here lately, we never know when we'll get another chance."

He snorted. "That is certainly true… Okay, lover, assume the position…"

I felt a little thrill at his words and scooted around in the bath, causing the water to ripple against the side. I leaned forward onto all fours. "You mean like this?" I asked innocently, looking over my shoulder.

Eric emitted a soft growl. "It's a good thing you're injured," he muttered and I tried to stifle a laugh. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest. "This is what I meant, as you well know."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I couldn't resist…"

He began to butterfly kisses over my skin. I closed my eyes, immersing myself in the sensation. I was exhausted and in pain, but when his fingers began to circle my nipples, I shuddered against him, feeling nothing but pleasure.

I felt him lift his wrist to his mouth and heard the familiar crunch as he opened his vein for me. No longer squeamish in any way, I latched onto the wound, greedily devouring all that was offered. I felt Eric grow hard behind me as he started to grind his hips against my back. His other hand snaked down from my breasts, finding it's way between my legs. His fingers pressed lightly against my centre and I began to writhe against him, creating my own friction.

Eric's wrist began to close, but I wanted more. He groaned loudly as I used my teeth to open it again, feeling triumphant as his blood coursed down my throat. He increased the pressure of his hand, circling my clit with his thumb in determined strokes as I pressed myself against his arousal. Knowing neither of us would hold on for much longer, I tipped my head to the side exposing my neck, offering myself.

Eric sunk his fangs into my neck. I screamed out as we both fell over the edge, my climax surging through me with every draw he took of my blood.

My breaths were shallow as I came down from my release, my body tingling. I sighed in contentment as Eric wrapped his arms around me.

"Can you feel it, lover?" he murmured, nuzzling against my neck.

It took me a second to work out what he meant and then I felt it, a dull hum of emotions at the corner of my mind.

Contentment, love, protection, self-satisfaction. I could feel them all coming from him.

"Is that the bond?" I marvelled.

"Yes."

"Woah. This will take some getting used to." I tried to stifle a yawn, the day's events catching up with me yet again.

"You need to sleep," Eric chided, lifting me out of the bath and wrapping me in a huge towel. "Come."

He carried me out into the bedroom, drying me off before tucking me into his bed.

"Stay with me?" I whispered as I felt my limbs grow heavy with sleep.

He nodded, slipping in beside me. "Always."

**A/N: So I should probably tell you that we're on the home straight now, only a couple of chapters and an epilogue to go. We're making our way towards the final showdown...**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Apologies that this chapter has taken a bit of time to get out. Good news is that I've written this and the next chapter partially in conjunction, so it shouldn't take me nearly as long to get that up.**

**As always, thanks so much to all of you who read, alert and favourite this story, and special thanks to those of you who take the time to leave me a review. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost deserves a mention.**

I sighed into the pillow, still half-asleep, as I felt Eric's lips butterfly kisses along my spine. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on the feel of his cool mouth ghosting along my skin and the swell of lust and adoration emanating from him through the bond.

"I know you're awake," he murmured. I could feel him smile into my skin.

"No thanks to you," I giggled as his tongue moved lower, brushing across my the base of my spine.

I rolled lazily onto my back and Eric began to pepper kisses across my abdomen, swirling his tongue around my belly button in a way that made my insides flutter. I weaved my hands through his hair, pulling him up to kiss me.

"I can feel everything," I whispered.

He hovered above me, his eyes locked with mine and he nodded.

I smiled. "I think I like it."

His face lit up with an enormous smile and for the first time in a long while, I was reminded of how young he must have been when he was turned. I ran my fingers through his hair, sweeping it away from his brow.

"So do I," he agreed.

He brushed his mouth across mine, moving his lips slowly along my jaw and neck. The scruff of his chin scratched teasingly as his tongue left a cool trail across my skin, the dual sensation causing me to shiver. He kissed his way down to my left nipple, taking it gently between his lips, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. I curved my back, silently asking for more, trying to block out the thoughts filtering into my head from outside the bedroom door.

"Eric," I groaned after a moment.

"Hmmmm?" The vibrations from his mouth sought out my core.

"Eric," I said, firmer this time, reluctantly pulling his mouth off me. Eric sighed, propping himself up on one elbow to the side of me.

"They're all downstairs, waiting on me."

"So?" His fingers danced teasingly across the inside of my thigh, moving further north.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand to stop him embarking on a course of action, which I knew I would be powerless to stop. And by 'powerless', I meant totally unwilling.

"So..? The last time my friends and family saw me I was exhausted and beaten half to death by a sadistic fairy. I've slept all day and no one's seen me. They're worried. They need to know I'm alright."

Eric arched his brow and I had to tamper down the temptation to lick it. "You know lover, I think I preferred it when this house, and my living in it, was a closely guarded secret. We seem to be running a half-way house for all your waifs and strays and they're starting to impinge on my enjoyment of this property." He leant forward, running his tongue roughly around my nipple as if to emphasise the point.

"Hey, those waifs and strays have all helped us out recently, in one way or another," I laughed. "Plus, I'm not taking responsibility for Pam. She's all yours."

Eric flopped onto his back. "That's certainly true," he agreed with a sigh.

I reached over to kiss him. "C'mon. Let's get up?"

Eric regarded me, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Well, we still both have to shower, I suppose," he dead-panned. "It would probably be quicker and better for the environment if we did it together, no?"

I shook my head, giving him a knowing smile. "Well, well, Eric. Who knew you were such an eco-warrior?"

He sat up, giving me a little shrug but unable to suppress a grin. "I'm just a warrior period, lover. But when you're going to live forever, it pays to be concerned about the future of our planet."

"You do make a very good point about the environment," I murmured, kissing a trail down his chest before slipping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. I felt Eric's gaze on my body as I did so, lust and expectation creeping through the bond. I paused at the bathroom door, looking over my shoulder at him as he edged forward on the bed. "You had better go plant some trees then, Buster, because I'm showering alone..."

His face fell for just a second and then he laughed throatily. "Sookie Stackhouse," he groaned, shaking his head. "You're going to be the death of me."

0-0-0-0-0

I washed quickly, dressing in jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and we made our way downstairs. As soon as I entered Eric's living room, I was enveloped in a blur of limbs and deafening thoughts as Amelia, Claudine and Jason all grabbed me in for a hug. After a moment I eased away from them, slightly concerned with succumbing to death by suffocation.

"I'm fine guys," I laughed, straightening my ponytail which had been knocked loose in the clamour. "Honestly, I'm fine."

I felt myself frown as my eyes settled on Claude, sitting on the edge of the couch at the far side side of the room. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes swept up to catch mine and then, almost immediately, he looked away.

"Now I really am going to have to move," Eric growled into my ear and I heard Pam snort from the far side of the room.

Amelia grabbed my arms, pulling them out from by my sides, running her eyes over me, checking me over. "Well you certainly look better than you did last night."

My eyes flickered to Eric. "Yes, I feel much better today."

Octavia approached me, pulling me into an affectionate hug. She smelled like magic and cookies as I relaxed into her warmth. "We're glad you're safe," she said soothingly.

"Thank you, Octavia... Thank you, a_ll_ of you, for what you did for me. It means everything, it really does."

Eric moved towards the couch opposite Claude and sat down on it, gracefully stretching out his long legs. As if following a silent instruction, we all took a seat. I perched myself on the floor, leaning back between his legs. I wasn't quite ready to let go of him yet.

"You'll excuse my bluntness," Eric said with a sigh, gesturing at my cousin. "But what the fuck is he doing here?"

Everyone's gaze swung to focus on Claude and he shot Eric a withering look.

"I asked him to come," Claudine admitted cautiously. "When you took your time coming back, I called him and asked him to go through the portal to find our cousin."

I gave Claude a questioning look. Had he really made that kind of effort on my behalf?

He rolled his eyes. "After Niall's little dinner party, I asked around about the Byrne twins... We may have had our differences cousin, but even I wouldn't want you in the hands of a psychopath like Lochlan... I found his remains by the way. Nice job."

"I'm so glad you approve," I muttered snarkily, although inwardly I was a little overwhelmed that Claude had tried to help.

"Sookie..." Jason whispered reproachfully.

I shrugged. "Fine... Thank you Claude, for trying to help me. You're not quite the asshole I thought you were. Maybe." Claude flashed me a self-satisfied smirk and I couldn't help myself. "We saw Dermot, by the way. When we were through the portal."

I heard Claudine's sharp intake of breath as her brother's eyes went wide with surprise.

"He has been banished," Claude said carefully.

I nodded. "Yes, he told us all about it. In fact he was very helpful all around. Told us all about Niall's use of vampire blood – not that we didn't already know, of course..." Claudine looked down at her lap as Pam cocked her head to one side, watching her amusedly. "We didn't know that Niall was also giving Sophie-Anne fairies to torture and drain though but, like I said, Dermot was very informative."

Claudine gasped. "That, that can't be true."

"It's not," Claude sneered. "Niall would never... I would know."

"Oh it's true alright," I replied disdainfully. "Dermot even gave us names. All enemies of Niall's. Orla Carmathan, Preston something..."

"Pardloe," Pam finished for me. "Preston Pardloe."

Claudine's eyes flashed to her brother, as the colour began to drain from his face.

I felt a little dizzy as realisation hit me suddenly. "You knew him?"

Claude sat there in silence, ignoring my question. I looked between my fairy cousins.

"Is someone going to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Jason demanded.

Something unspoken passed between the twins and Claude finally gave us a resigned nod. "He told me Preston had gone back to Ireland," he said eventually. His voice was so quiet, I had to strain to make it out.

"Who told you?" Jason asked. I could only shake my head in disgust, knowing exactly who Claude meant.

"Niall," my cousin confirmed.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"You aren't the only one he wanted married and breeding, Sookie... We've all been there at one time or another and tried to keep Niall happy in our own ways."

I gave Claude a nod of encouragement. "What do you mean by that?"

"A long time ago, before you two came to live with us, I was less... discreet... about my sexual encounters than I am now. Niall indulged me, as he does Jason, but it was always on his understanding that I'd settle down eventually... take a wife... procreate..." He looked down at his lap, brushing some imaginary dust off the leg of his pants. "And then I met Preston..."

"You loved him." It wasn't a question.

Claude met my gaze and nodded sadly. "I had no illusions. I knew that Niall applied pressure on Preston to leave me. I convinced myself that if he was so easy to scare off, he wasn't worth my time. He wasn't worth the fight."

Claudine wiped a tear from her eye. "He must have come back for you," she whispered.

Claude looked away, his face twisted with anguish and sunk his head into his palms. I felt my heart swell for his loss and realised that his story was, in actual fact, fairly similar to mine. Except, for all we'd been through, I still had Eric, and that made the whole world of difference.

I sensed my cousin had more to say and we all waited silently for him to continue. After a moment, he looked briefly over at Pam. "When Niall needed someone to assist him with the vampire blood issue, I was the logical choice. It had become abundantly clear that I wasn't planning on taking a wife any time soon. We had some huge rows about it: he didn't care what, or _who_, I did in secret, as long as I did my 'duty' by the Fae. In the end, Niall agreed to stop applying pressure for me to marry, in exchange for my assistance, but when he invited Neave and Lochlan for dinner, I thought he was starting it up all over again."

Pam gave him a smug grin. "Well, I can confirm that marriage to her is no longer something you have to worry about."

Claude gave Pam a little half-smile and it struck me that, in another world, they might actually get on very well.

"So Compton?" Eric spoke up for the first time. "Pam? That was all you?"

Claude nodded. "Niall kept his hands clean, of course. Andre would hand them over to me, or occasionally he would give me the name and location of a vampire to collect. You interrupted me collecting Compton." He sighed. "The other thing. Niall giving our kind to Sophie-Anne? I honestly had no idea. I would never have agreed to be a part of that."

Claude looked over to his sister.

She shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "I had no idea. I mean I didn't ask any questions about the blood but, I'm not stupid. I knew." Pam cursed under breath and Claudine shot her a look. "This child is my future. The decision was an easy one. But vampires are our enemy, I never would have agreed in handing over our kind to them..."

Jason stood up and began pacing the living room. "Did you know about our parents?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. His eyes were full of distress as they darted between our cousins.

Claudine frowned in confusion, looking warily at us, but I could see the wheels turning in Claude's head as he made sense of Jason's question.

"Niall?" he asked, expelling a heavy breath.

Jason grabbed Claude by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Did you know?" he asked, tears falling freely now.

"Jason," Claudine pleaded, standing up and trying to wrench him off her brother. "What are you talking about?"

I stood up, wanting to hear Claude's answer, wanting to look him in the eye when he told us what he knew.

Claude cursed, pushing Jason away. "I had nothing, _nothing_, to do with it. I had no proof... but I had seen Compton at Sophie-Anne's court... I had my suspicions but that was all it was. I wasn't ever close to Corbett; I felt no compulsion to go digging..."

Jason shrugged out of Claudine's hold, letting out a string of expletives, as she sank back into the couch and started to sob quietly. Eric stood up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I leaned into him.

I closed my eyes, feeling Eric through the bond, drawing strength from it. "This can't continue. We need to stop Niall."

Claude looked at me quizzically. "You're going to try and kill him?"

Claudine whimpered with surprise. "Sookie, you can't—"

"After everything he's done, Claudine?" I snapped. "He's a monster. He has to be stopped."

"But we are family—"

"He killed our parents Claudine. As far as I'm concerned he lost the right to be considered my great-grandfather, the minute he made the deal with Sophie-Anne to kill my mother."

Claudine stood up, tears streaking her beautiful face. "I'm so so sorry. I am. But this is insane. I can't be a part of killing him, Sookie. He's still my grandfather..." She rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm not sure it can even be done. He's just too powerful. I'm sorry but I can't get involved."

I nodded, trying to moderate the tone of my voice. "Then you should go. Get Colbert and go somewhere safe. Protect your child."

She nodded, wiping away her tears, and then looked over to her brother. "Claude?" she whispered.

Claude gave me a hard look, as if contemplating his decision. "I'm staying," he said, after a moment.

Claudine closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks. I couldn't read her thoughts but her mind betrayed her suffering. Finally, she nodded in acceptance, drawing her brother into a hug and whispering something into his ear.

"Goodbye cousins," she whispered, squeezing my hand and nodding at Jason. With one last look around, she walked out of the room.

I felt the back of my throat begin to constrict and took a deep breath, swallowing down my tears. "Well," I said, looking about the room. "If anyone else doesn't want to be a part of this, now is the time to speak up."

I looked at Claude and he shook his head, while the others gave various verbal assurances.

"Claude, we can't kill him if we can't find him. Can you help?"

My cousin sighed dejectedly, slumping back onto the couch. "Even if I could, and he didn't see us coming, the minute he realises what's going on, he could just teleport away—"

Amelia cleared her throat, interrupting. "Actually, Octavia and I have been working on a spell... We think we can effectively bind the energy that is emitted just before a fairy teleports. We'd need to test it but..."

"You can stop Niall from teleporting?" I asked incredulously.

Amelia gave Claude a sideways glance. "It's still early days. We haven't exactly been able to focus the spell. It's more general than that, like the masking spell we have over the house..."

"So I wouldn't be able to teleport either?" Claude asked.

Amelia shook her head. I looked up at Eric; that would mean I would also lose my new advantage.

Eric shrugged, understanding what I was asking. "We shouldn't need it. Claude will know he can't and be prepared for it. It will be a surprise to Niall and any others he has with him. We'll have the advantage."

"Claude?" I asked.

He shrugged in acceptance. "I have a way to contact Niall in emergencies... I can draw him out and then you can do what you need to do."

"No one's seen or heard from him for days. What could you possibly say that would make him come out of hiding?" Eric asked sceptically.

Claude stood up and approached my brother. Jason flinched as Claude ran his fingers through my brother's hair, brushing it forward so that it looked a little longer, framing his face. Eric and I exchanged glances of immediate understanding.

"That's easy," Claude replied, taking a step back, gesturing towards Jason. "We just need bait."

0-0-0-0-0

I shifted on my haunches, squinting out into the night. Eric, Pam and I were hidden, obscured by darkness, on the roof of an abandoned warehouse. With my enhanced vision, I could make out my brother's silhouette in the empty parking lot below, gagged and bound at Claude's feet.

We'd been waiting for over half an hour. Niall was late.

A warm glow of light illuminated the parking lot heralding Niall's arrival. He was dressed all in black, hard to make out, but it was definitely him. There was a second series of brighter flashes, moments later, as Niall's men appeared. The fifteen or so cloaked figures reminded me of Dermot's followers as they formed a protective circle around Claude and my brother.

I felt my stomach dip with fear as I glanced anxiously at Eric; there were so many of them, more than we were expecting. Eric gave me a reassuring smile; the bond was flowing with confidence and anticipation, but I could also make out the smallest slither of concern meandering through our connection.

I looked behind me to where Amelia and Octavia were sat, hands joined, inside a chalk circle, and I gave them the signal to begin. Amelia lit the candle positioned between their knees as they began to whisper their incantation. When we'd practised this at the house, we knew that it took a couple of minutes for the teleportation spell to take hold. We therefore had a short window of time where Niall could work out that it wasn't Dermot tied up below, that this was a trap, and still get away. We were counting on the darkness, my brother's hair and odd Fae clothing to help perpetuate the ruse, but it was a risk, particularly for Claude and Jason.

I could see Niall pacing back and forth, talking animatedly to Claude, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't dare risk asking Eric. After a moment, Niall approached Jason, crouching down as if to inspect him. I glanced back anxiously at my witches, willing them on, fear for my brother sending adrenaline coursing through my shaking body. They continued to chant as I heard Eric draw his sword beside me; I tried to focus, following his lead and unsheathing two of my own iron knives.

I heard a muffled yell and my eyes flashed back down to the parking lot. Niall had grabbed Jason by the hair and was pushing his head back. I felt my heart stop. They looked so alike, but would it be enough to fool Dermot's own father?

Niall stood up slowly, his body language stiff as he walked towards Claude. Jason's thoughts screamed at me for help.

Niall knew.

Suddenly I felt a charge of magic dance over my skin. I looked over the spell circle and Octavia nodded in confirmation.

"We need to go, right _now_," I whispered, only loud enough for the vampires to hear.

Eric grabbed me roughly by the waist, as he and Pam jumped down into the parking lot below. By the time I regained my footing on the cold concrete, Eric had already decapitated the nearest of the circle of fairy guards. I held my knives out in front of me, ready to join the fight.

The guards nearest to Niall immediately formed a protective barrier around him. I could see their confusion as they tried to teleport him away. Claude took out his own small sword sheathed in a belt at his hip, while Jason liberated himself easily from his restraints, freeing two knives of his own that were taped to his stomach.

The rest of the attack happened in a blur. I could feel Eric's bloodlust surge through the bond as he and Pam stood back to back, fighting a circle of six fairy guards. Eric took out one, then another, in swift fluid stokes while Pam preferred closer combat, hurling herself at each fairy and slitting their throats with her knife. Jason and Claude were holding off another group as I tried to make inroads against the five that were protecting Niall.

It was clear that these were highly-trained Fae soldiers. They fought elegantly and skillfully, blocking blow after to blow as I attempted to hurl my knives into their battling forms. It was obvious though that the inability to teleport had severely hampered their usual fighting style and I took advantage of that. I took out one guard from afar, loosing one of blades into her heart, and killed another one at close quarters, wounding him in the gut and severing his neck with my knife.

Through the bond I sensed Eric come nearer, as he left Pam to deal with the remainder of the rabble they had been fighting on the far side of the lot. We advanced together, taking out another two of Niall's guards, leaving only one more man protecting my great-grandfather. I looked around me; Pam and Jason seemed to be holding their own, but Claude was struggling as two fairy guards were attacking him simultaneously. I heard him cry out in agony as one of their blades found its target.

"Go, help Claude," I shouted at Eric. "I can handle it here." I felt Eric's conflict through the bond, so I urged him again. "Go Eric. Please."

He nodded, advancing to the other side of the parking lot with his sword aloft. I made my way towards Niall. His last protector held a huge silver sword defensively over his head, bringing it down to deflect the first and the second of my knives. I took a breath to centre myself as Eric had taught me, and he screamed as the third punctured his thigh, slumping to the ground as I let loose a final blade into his eye socket.

My eyes met with Niall's as the fairy footsoldier began to desiccate in front of him. He crouched down swiftly to collect the soldier's sword, eyeing me contemptuously, full of hatred, looking every inch the monster he was.

I felt for my knives. I had carried as many with me as I could without restricting my movement in a fight, but as my hands glanced over my waist and thighs, I realised that I only had three left. I looked at the ground in front of Niall. There were two more visible in the fairy remains; that made five. It would have to be enough.

Niall dodged the first of my knives with easy grace, moving as fluently as Pam or Eric. I loosed another and then another but he weaved in and out, evading the iron blades without any difficulty.

"Is that really the best you can do, Sookie?" he sneered, gracefully slicing his sword through the air in front of him.

"I managed to kill Lochlan," I spat. "I'm sure I'll have no problem killing you too."

I advance cautiously, never taking my eyes off Niall, but trying to keep the spare knives in my peripheral vision.

"You're a stupid little girl, you know that? I can only imagine that comes from your filthy whore of a mother..."

I snorted derisively as I took two more tentative steps towards him. "I seem to be smart enough to have figured you out..." Two more steps and I'd be at the first knife. "You're so obsessed with creating more Fae but what for? You have no family left. Dermot, Jason, me... You've lost us all. Claude knows what you did to Preston. If Claudine lets you within twenty miles of her baby, I'd be astounded..."

I edged forward towards the knife. My eyes darted to pinpoint its exact position, but it was all Niall needed to realise that I had no more weapons left. He leapt towards me as I lunged for the dagger, grabbing my ponytail with one hand as he pulled my head back, exposing my neck. His other hand brought his sword around, digging the blade into my throat.

"Drop it," he hissed and I relinquished my hold on the blood-stained knife. He kicked hard at the backs of my knees and I slumped awkwardly to the ground, yelling out in pain as my shins hit the concrete.

"Drop your weapons," Niall hollered across the parking lot.

I heard the clamour of metal stop as the others stilled. I could see Claude on the ground, writhing in pain, clutching his stomach as blood poured through his fingers.

"No," I screamed. "Don't—" I choked on my words as Niall dug the blade into my neck, breaking the skin.

"Drop your weapons," Niall repeated. "Or I will kill her. I think we all know by now that I am not bluffing."

The clash of Eric's broadsword echoed around the parking lot as it hit the concrete. I could feel tears of despair pool in my eyes as I watched Jason follow suit, throwing his own weapon down away from his feet. Niall snarled in Pam's direction.

"Drop your knives," he spat.

Pam looked warily at me, unsure of the right course of action. Eric made the decision for her.

"Drop the fucking knives Pam," he commanded, and she threw them down with a curse.

Niall barked orders at his remaining vampire guards. "Bind the vampires in silver and tie up my perfidious great-grandson as well..." He looked over at Claude, shaking his head scornfully. "I don't we need bother with Claude. It looks like his treachery will be rather short-lived."

The guards forced Eric and Pam to their knees, side by side. I heard the hiss of burning flesh as two of their number unlooped thin silver rope from around their waists, using it to tie each vampires' wrists together and then looping it around their ankles. Next Jason was bound in the same way, all the while shouting insults at Niall. One of the guards backhanded my brother, effectively shutting him up as blood began to pool in his mouth.

The fairy who had bound Pam looked to Niall for further orders as I felt angry tears of desparation trickle down my face.

"We'll take the female vampire with us. We can use her blood as before... My great-grandchildren clearly need to be taught a lesson in respect for their elders. We can arrange that once we cross the portal..."

"And the Viking?" the guard asked tentatively.

I felt the whole world stop. Niall voice was muffled, like it was underwater. Only my scream pierced through the daze.

"Kill him," Niall commanded.

**A/N: *ducks for cover* Eek! Please don't kill me. The final chapter's coming soon, I promise. **

**Your reviews make me type like a vampire jacked up on fairy blood. And because I'm not above bribery, you'll get a teaser to Chapter 21 for your trouble...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do feel just a little guilty about the cliffie in the last chapter! The general reaction in your reviews was "Gaaah!" but, surely, you expect nothing less from this story? In any case, I hope this chapter puts you all out of your misery.**

**So without further ado...**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

"No!" I shouted, pleading, tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe, the pressure on my chest feeling as if it might crush me. "No! Please. I'll do anything. Marry anyone you want. Just, just don't kill him, I beg you."

I glanced at Eric, who was looking at me, his expression full of anguish. I could feel huge amounts of sadness coming through the bond, sadness and fear, but I knew that it wasn't death that he was afraid of.

Niall relaxed the pressure at my throat a little. "Despite what you have come to think of me, my dear, I didn't want any of this. I did not want to see you hurt. But Northman cannot be allowed to live, you must see that. He loves you, that much is abundantly clear. He would never stop until he had you back. Only a fool would let him live and I am no fool."

I felt Niall give some sort of signal behind me and cried out as the guard unsheathed his silver sword.

"Please…" I whispered, swaying dizzily backwards into Niall's legs. "Please God no…"

"Sookie." Eric's voice echoed clear and calm through the parking lot. "Sookie, look at me."

My eyes shot to meet his, one last time, as I tried to blink away my tears.

"I want you to know that I do not regret a thing. Finding you was the most important thing to happen to me in over a thousand years..." I shook my head, refusing to hear his goodbye. "I am grateful that you agreed to be bonded to me through blood, that we had that time. It would have made me happy for us to be bonded through marriage as well… Just know that I love you and I would have loved you for ever."

"Oh God Eric, I love you so much."

I could feel so much emotion emanating through the bond. It burned my heart with its intensity. And then it was gone, the bond closed down at Eric's end.

"Eric?" I rasped. "Please don't."

"I can't let you feel it," he whispered. "I love you." He looked over to Pam, whose cheeks were streaked with blood. "I love you both."

The guard pulled back his sword lining it up against Eric's neck and I held my breath.

"Hey! Hey you!" A woman's voice resounded around the parking lot, disrupting the moment. "Hey! Over here!"

I felt my heart thunder in my chest as I saw her waving from over by the warehouse.

Amelia.

Octavia was standing next to her, almost casually, her hands held aloft in surrender.

Niall exhaled sharply behind me. "I should have known she'd be involved in this too..." He yelled at one of his guards to apprehend them.

The guard by Eric lowered his sword slightly, on alert while his colleague stormed off in Amelia's direction. He grabbed both witches by the arm and dragged them over to us. What the hell were they doing?

"Hello Amelia," Niall sneered. "I'd say it's good to see you but—"

"But you always thought I was a bad influence," Amelia finished with a smirk. "Talk about pot and kettle..."

"They are nothing to you, Niall. Let them go!" I demanded. I glanced at Amelia with dread; I couldn't lose her too.

"Your friends will come with us until I work out what to do with them," Niall snapped.

_Sookie? _Amelia's loud broadcast penetrated my mind. She was trying to communicate. My eyes flickered in her direction in acknowledgement.

_Sookie. We've broken the teleportation spell. You can teleport. Understand?_

"No, they are not a part of this." I yelled at Niall, keeping up the ruse as I gave Amelia an indiscernible nod.

_Sook, I have two iron knives in the waistband of my pants. At the back._

Eric's eyes flitted between Amelia and me. He'd reopened the bond and I could feel anticipation and renewed bloodlust coursing through it; Eric knew something was going on and he was ready.

Niall ignored me. "Tie them up," he ordered and the guard pulled Amelia's arms out in from of her, roughly binding her wrists, before moving on to do the same to Octavia.

Niall looked over to the guard by Eric. "And get on with it."

This was it: our one chance. I tried not to look at Eric, to ignore the bond, focussing on Amelia. All my energy, all my emotions, everything I was, centred on her, on getting to her. I felt my skin begin to tingle, my Fae power flowing through me. This time I felt, rather than saw, the light wash over me and then I was gone.

In a heartbeat I had Amelia's knives in my hands. Niall had stumbled forward in disbelief, but had swiftly righted himself, wielding the sword in my direction. At Niall's command, the guard was bringing his silver down towards Eric neck.

With a quick breath, I loosed both my blades at the same time. The first caught Eric's executioner, hard, in the centre of his chest, causing him to stumble backwards at the force of it. The second took Niall by surprise, slicing into his belly, and he slumped to the ground, face twisted with agony.

Eric wasted no time, hurling himself at the guard, knocking him down and propelling himself on top of him. The guard's scream was cut short as Eric sank his fangs into his neck, ripping out his throat with a barbaric roar.

I prepared myself to take on the third guard with no weapons, searching out the knife in the sheath at his belt. He eyed me cautiously as I took a step towards him, his right hand reaching for his weapon.

All of a sudden, he collapsed to the ground with a cry, clutching his head in pain. I glanced at Octavia who was chanting something under her breath. She smiled, crouching down and grabbing his knife and tossing it to me. Without hesitation I plunged it into his heart, the guard powerless to stop me.

Amelia sat back on her haunches, watching and gathering her breath, undoing the silver at her wrists.

"Untie the others," I instructed her, making my way over to my great-grandfather. "Help Claude."

Pam called out to Amelia as she approached. "Leave Eric till last. He needs a minute to come down from the fairy blood."

I crouched down next to Niall. His hands were clutching the dagger in his belly, his face twisted in pain as blood oozed from the wound. I put my hand on top of his, moving the knife slightly and hearing a satisfying sizzle as the iron seared through his flesh. Niall moaned in pain, unable to keep it in.

"I underestimated you," he rasped bitterly, his breathing shallow. "Underestimated your power."

"Yes you did," I nodded. "I told you I would kill you. And now my parents can finally be at peace."

I felt an arm on my shoulder, as Jason came up behind me, crouching down at my side. I could hear Pam trying to snap Eric out of his fairy haze behind us.

"You alright?" I asked him.

Jason nodded. "Claude's gone," he whispered.

I exhaled deeply, leaning my head on my brother's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I was a little surprised by the feeling of immense sadness I felt at the loss of my cousin. He'd really come through for us; we couldn't have done this without him.

Jason gestured towards Niall. "What the fuck are we going to do with great-grandaddy?"

I shrugged. "He's going to bleed out. It's the iron."

Jason nodded. "We should make it quick. We're not monsters like him."

I took a deep breath and nodded my assent. Niall screamed as I pulled the knife from his abdomen. I studied it for a moment, watching his blood as it soaked into my leather gloves and trickled to the ground in tiny red rivulets.

So much blood on my hands. One more kill and it would be over.

The hairs on my arms stood to attention as the parking lot was suddenly bathed in warm yellow light. I heard Pam and Eric growl behind me as Jason and I leapt to our feet. I tried to ignore the exhaustion soaking into my bones, and brandished the blood-soaked knife in front of me, ready to fight, as I regarded the six cloaked fairies stood across from us.

"What do you call a gathering of fairies?" I muttered to myself.

"A buffet," Pam snarked as she and Eric approached Jason and I, flanking us to the left and right. I could hear the witches minds' nearby as they prepared themselves for another battle.

And then I saw Dermot walk towards us, the cloaked Fae parting to let him through. I felt myself expel a huge breath of relief as I lowered my knife.

"Fuck me, he really does look like Jason," Amelia gasped behind us, as Jason let out a string of curses, his mind reeling at seeing his doppelgänger for the first time.

"Is he dead?" Dermot's voice rang out through the parking lot. His tone was void of emotion but I could sense a feeling of grief from him all the same.

I looked down at my great-grandfather. "Not yet. But he doesn't have long."

Dermot approached us. We crouched down, silently, side-by-side, next to Niall.

"Dermot." Niall's acknowledgement was full of bitterness. Even in death, his resentment for his only surviving son was palpable and I found myself suddenly hating him more.

"Father," Dermot replied with a solemn nod.

"He can't be allowed to live. But he's in pain. I was about to end it," I explained quietly.

Dermot ignored me, unable to take his eyes off his father.

"Did you hear me, Uncle Dermot?" I asked gently.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I asked, full of surprise. I felt a flash of anger through the bond as Eric approached us, standing behind me in a show of both strength and support.

"No," he sighed. "I should be the one to do it."

"When he is dead, you will be head of the house of the house of Brigant," Eric assessed carefully.

"Yes," Dermot agreed, wrapping his fingers around my hand still holding the knife. "It is right that the task falls to me."

I slipped my fingers out, leaving the blade in his hand and stood up, stepping away. Eric pulled me into his side and I watched as Dermot raised the knife, dropping it swiftly and plunging it into his father's heart. I held my hand out to Jason, and he gripped it as Niall's corpse began to disintegrate before us.

I held Eric and my brother tight, tears streaming down my cheeks, as my great-grandfather, the other significant man in my life, flaked away, like ash on the wind.

"Sookie?" I heard Eric's voice beside me, bringing me out of the trance I was in.

He pulled me back and I dropped Jason's hand. His fingers danced gently across my cheek and he tucked a loose strand of my ponytail behind my ear.

"That was a little too close," he sighed.

I nodded, wiping my tears away. "I can't believe I almost lost you. Eric, I don't know what I would have done—"

Eric pulled me back into his arms, soothing me. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

I looked over to Claude's remains. "Oh God, I'm going to have to tell Claudine..."

Eric kissed my forehead. "Claude knew the risk. It's not your fault, Claudine knows that. It will be alright."

I nodded sadly. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," he replied, kissing me gently.

I heard Amelia clear her throat behind me as her thoughts, of the "get a room" variety, bombarded my mind. I pulled away from Eric with a giggle.

"You were amazing Amelia," I said, pulling her into a hug. "You both were."

"Naturally," she said smugly. "All you supernaturals doing your stuff. I thought you could use some help from the little ole humans."

"Too right," I agreed with a laugh. "Too right."

She nodded, hugging me again, and skipped over to the remainder of our motley crew as they made their way out of the parking area. I looked over to Dermot who was crouched down, still holding the knife in his hand, his eyes glazed over with grief.

I glanced Eric and he nodded at me in understanding. "I'll just be a second," I whispered.

I approached Dermot. He let me take his hand, pulling him up, and I drew him into my arms. His embrace was tentative at first and then he sunk into me, leaning into me as his body shook, overcome with sadness.

"Thank you," I whispered as we pulled away.

He nodded.

"You'll stay in touch?" I asked gently.

"Yes. I will try."

I nodded, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then walked over to Eric. He took my hand in his and we made to follow the others.

"So," I asked coyly, feeling a thrill from Eric's hand in mine. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Eric looked at me inquisitively and arched his eyebrow. "Said what exactly, lover?"

"You know..." I said hesitantly. "That you're glad we bonded by blood and all that..."

"Of course I am most happy that you agreed to the blood bond." Eric's face was totally impassive. Was he just teasing me?

I frowned. "And what about the rest?"

"The rest?" He asked innocently, but I knew from the bond that he was enjoying this.

"Well if you don't remember—" I huffed, dropping his hand and starting to walk off.

Eric grabbed me by the arm, holding me back. I could see he was trying to suppress a smile. "Well it was a very stressful time, Sookie. I was about to be executed... I could have said any of a number of things. And what with all that fairy blood. I guess you'll have to remind me..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. The bastard was going to make me say it. "Who knew vampires could get amnesia?" I muttered snarkily, pulling myself out of his grasp and crossing my arms.

"Oh yes it's quite common at times of extreme stress." He was full-on grinning now and I wasn't sure whether to hit him or kiss him. "So what did I say, exactly?"

I gave him a pointed look and then sighed. I'd nearly lost him; I'd let him win this one. "You said you wanted to marry me?" I blurted out, somewhat indecipherably.

Eric feigned a shocked face. That settled it, I definitely wanted to hit him. "I did?"

I slapped his arm. "Eric!"

He laughed, bending over and kissing me on the nose. "I would have preferred the proposal to be somewhere a little more romantic..."

"You don't think an abandoned parking lot strewn with the remains of a dozen dead fairies is romantic?" I teased.

He grinned. "Worryingly, I think that actually is the height of romance as far as Pam is concerned. But I think you are more of a fairy lights girl, rather than fairy corpses..."

His face was suddenly serious and I felt my breathing shallow, unable to take my eyes off him. "But yes, I want to marry you and I want to do it soon. I love you, Sookie. I always have. I want you to be mine in every way possible..."

I nodded, feeling myself tremble with happiness. "If you'll be mine?"

Eric drew me into his arms, his lips meeting mine in a soft, perfect kiss as the bond reverberated with the intensity of our shared emotions.

"Always," he whispered.

**A/N: So there we have it – Niall is toast and Sookie and Eric get their HEA. I hope you enjoyed it? **

**I just want to say a huge, huge thank you to all of you who came along for the ride. I never anticipated that this story would be as popular as it was and I'm truly grateful for all of you who read, alerted, added me to your favourites and took time to review. You really do make this all worth while.**

**Epilogue will be up next week guys. What can I say, except you may want to buy a hat for the occasion... Until then – mwuah!**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Aaah, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for all your review love for the last chapter and this story in general. I'm just so touched that you all embraced this fic the way you did.**

**So here is the epilogue... See you all at the other end.**

**Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters. Jeaniene Frost also deserves a mention.**

_Seven months later..._

"Eric!" I gasped as he gripped my hips from behind, thrusting into me, hard, for a final time.

Eric groaned with his release as my own shuddered through me, leaving me breathless and panting. I exhaled deeply as I came down from my high, smoothing my palms across the cool marble, trying to recover my heart-rate before I combusted, or worse, started to sweat.

"That was... mmm..." I couldn't find the words.

"...quick and dirty, and exactly what we both needed," Eric finished for me.

He rubbed a little blood into the bite marks on my shoulder, placing gentle kisses across my back before finally withdrawing. He wandered over to the sink, wetting a washcloth to clean us both up.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror as I smoothed down my ivory silk chemise. The light caught the huge pear-shaped diamond of my engagement ring, dancing across the mirror as I moved my hand. I grimaced. "You say that now, but Pam's gonna lose her shit when she sees what you've done to my hair..."

Eric raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You look beautiful, as always. Anyway, she should count herself lucky that I didn't wait until you were in your dress."

I rolled my eyes. "And I think we might have just broke about a dozen wedding conventions... no seeing the bride... no sex before marriage... I mean _literally_ before."

Eric chuckled. "Sookie, you're a part-Fae princess about to marry a thousand-year old vampire king. All the North American vampire heads of state and half the world's Fae nobility are waiting for us downstairs. I'm not really sure that the usual conventions apply to us... In any case, it felt to me like you needed to relax a little..."

I grabbed his hand, my eyes locking with his in the mirror. "You're right. To hell with convention... At least I have my 'something old', I suppose, " I teased.

He gave me a self-satisfied smirk before pulling me into his arms. "And thanks to you Lover, my balls are no longer 'something blue'."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Pam's voice carried through. "You two better not be doing what I fucking think you are doing," she warned, voice irate.

I rolled my eyes, stepping back from Eric's embrace. "Great."

Eric kissed me on the top of my head and then strolled casually to the bathroom door, opening it wide, still naked from the waist down. "If you fucking think that we were fucking, Pamela, then you are correct. Gold star to you." I felt a jolt of surprise through the bond, followed by a sudden flash of amusement. "Oh, hello Amelia."

Oh my God. Pam was bad enough. I felt myself run scarlet as Amelia's appraisal of the situation, and particularly of my future husband's endowments, filtered into my thoughts.

Amelia's voice caught a little in her throat. "We've come to help Sookie get dressed," she rasped, a little flustered.

"I'm coming Amelia," I said, shaking my head and taking a deep breath before trying to regain control over the situation. With one last look in the mirror, I made my way out into the bedroom area. Pam and Amelia were there, already dressed in their complimenting pale silver evening gowns.

"Oh wow, you guys look amazing!" I beamed.

Pam and Amelia both shrugged nonchalantly, as if doubting there could ever be any other possibility.

It was time to focus; I was getting married today after all. "Eric, go get dressed. I'll see you in half an hour." I regarded him, unable to stifle my grin as he pulled his jeans up. "I'll be the one in the wedding dress."

His whole face lit up as his expression mirrored mine. "I can't wait, Lover."

Pam clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "Somebody put a stake in me..." she groaned.

"Don't tempt me, Pam," I muttered under my breath, making my way over to the walk-in closet that housed my dress.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" she cried out, shrill as a fishwife. "What the fuck have you done to your hair?"

0-0-0-0-0

"This is it, Sook," Amelia enthused, giving me a careful hug. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, trying to ignore the knots in my stomach. "I'm ready."

Claudine gave me a calm smile of encouragement and then turned to enter the great hall. I marvelled at how ethereal and statuesque she looked in her pale silver off-the-shoulder gown, just two months after giving birth. My fairy cousin calmly glided down the aisle before taking a seat next to Colman and baby Claude, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, undisturbed by the furore.

Amelia was next, placing a quick peck on my cheek before making to follow Claudine.

Finally it was my turn. I looked over to Dermot and he took my hand. "Your parents would be incredibly proud of you today, Sookie."

I gave him a sad smile as I linked my arm through his. I tried to blink back the tears that were threatening, using the tip of my finger to right myself without smudging my mascara. "Pfft. I'm only getting married Uncle Dermot…"

He shook his head, giving me a serious look. "It's so much more than that child…"

I smiled at him as he placed his hand over mine protectively. "Yes. I feel that this is the beginning of something new, like I can finally start my life. I tooke Eric to see them yesterday, their graves I mean. I wanted him with me when finally said goodbye."

He nodded, leaning over and giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It is a new start for us all…" He looked pensive for a second and I could tell he was thinking of Niall. A moment later he was bright and alert again. "Come now, no more of this wistful nonsense. Let's get you to your vampire."

I leaned my head against his shoulder for a second. We'd spent a fair amount of time with each other over the last few months and it felt right that he should be the one to give me away, from a personal point of view as well as a political one. I realised that I already felt much more comfortable with him, less formal at least, than I had with Niall.

"Thank you for doing this," I whispered as the music from the hall, alerted us that it was time.

He clasped my hand in his, leading me towards the huge oak doors. "It's my absolute honour to do it."

I peered into the hall and could make out Eric at the back of the room, standing proudly next to Pam. He lifted his head as I entered, watching me intently as I approached him, feelings of love and lust spiralling through the bond in equal measures.

I had imagined that I would be more nervous as I walked down the aisle but, as Dermot and I made our way to through the hall, I was actually able to relax. I looked around me, smiling widely at my guests, enjoying the swishing noise my dress made as I moved. It was amazing to see so many fairies and vampires standing peaceably in the same room. Of course, part of it was due to Octavia's masking spell, but really it was the result of the efforts of Eric and I in putting together the peace accord after Niall's death. I knew it would take time to totally eradicate the feelings of fear and mistrust I could sense coming from some of the individuals in the room but Dermot was right; there was a lot to be proud of today.

I saw so many familiar faces: Sam and his new girlfriend, Octavia and Louis, Tray, who was seated up next to Amelia making me wonder briefly if that was on again, and then my eyes caught Jason's. My brother flashed me a huge smile as I made my way to the front. I held my hand out to him as I sauntered past and he grabbed it giving me a soft squeeze of encouragment. Pam stepped towards me as I approached the front, leaving her maker to kiss me gently on the cheek before taking her seat.

And then finally there was only Eric.

His hair was tied back neatly, the front secured in an intricate braid, and he looked so handsome in his pale grey suit. I felt my libido rise exponentially as I drank him in and he smirked at me as I approached. For a second, I was reminded of the first time I saw him, his eyes meeting mine across that crowded Shreveport bar.

"I can assure you the feeling is very much mutual," he whispered into my ear, as he leaned in to kiss me on my cheek, and, despite all we'd been through together, I still felt myself flush at his words.

The wedding ceremony featured a combination of human, vampire and fairy elements. Dermot had given us the rings as a wedding gift; matching bands of intertwining platinum and pale Fae gold. They apparently contained some kind of protective magic, although, in signature Fae style, Dermot had been fairly vague on the details. Eric had also presented me with a jewel-encrusted ceremonial knife. Apparently vampire monarchs commonly wed by exchange of the knife, although Eric had made it clear that our union was going to last far longer than the generally stipulated one hundred years.

When I promised to love Eric until final death do us part, I knew with my heart, my mind and everything in between that I meant it. When I first met him, I'd been intent on killing him, punishing him for the sins of others, but now I knew without doubt that I loved him unwaveringly and unconditionally. As I stood next to him, repeating the words he had just said to me, I'd never been more certain of anything in my life.

When our vows were over Eric smiled at me for a moment and then everyone around us seemed to melt away as he leaned into me, his soft lips at first brushing tenderly across mine until he pulled me into him, deepening our kiss. I felt such intense love, such incredible happiness swirling through the bond, that I lost myself in the sensation, letting it overwhelm and consume me.

"I will love you forever," he murmured intimately, finally breaking the kiss and sweeping his lips across my forehead with gentle reverence.

I nodded, my words a breathless whisper as I took his hand in mine. "Always."

0-0-0-0-0

After the ceremony had finished, Eric and I sat down to sign the register with Pam and Jason as our witnesses. We were then joined by Dermot, now High Prince of the Fae, and Felipe de Castro, vampire King of Nevada, who was representing all the American vampire monarchs, as they signed the Treaty of New Orleans, effectively ending over two hundred years of vampire-fairy insurrection.

It had been Felipe that Eric had first approached after Niall's death in order to broker a peace between the vampires and the Fae, and the King of Nevada had been instrumental in finalising the peace process and bringing some of the more intransigent rulers around.

Felipe had long been on the fringes of Stan Davis' pro-peace faction and, while he had maintained an uneasy truce with Sophie-Anne while she was alive, he saw the pragmatism in peace now that she was gone. His only stipulations had been that Eric assumed the throne of Louisiana, which he had been considering in any case, and that the private wedding we had planned be replaced by an inclusive affair, a symbol of union between our two species. It was a smart move and we were prepared to do it to get the peace we both wanted. We could wait until the honeymoon for time alone.

Felipe bowed exaggeratedly before me, his Spanish-style cape billowing out to one side, before taking my hand and ghosting a kiss over my knuckles. He was a handsome man, with caramel skin and dark expressive eyes, but there was also something a little ridiculous about him and I had to suppress a laugh at his flamboyance.

"You look truly ravishing, my dear, on this historic day." Felipe's accent was still heavy although Eric had told me he'd been in the states for well over a century. I briefly wondered how much of it was theatrics.

"Thank you, your majesty." I dipped into a slight curtsy, glancing at Eric a little uncertainly, not entirely sure what the proper protocol was for a Fae-princess-cum-vampire-queen. Eric wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my stomach reassuringly with the outside of his thumb, and I leaned into him.

Felipe dipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew a small red velvet box. "May I present you with a small wedding gift on behalf of the Kingdom of Nevada."

I took the box from Felipe, thanking him graciously, and popping it open to inspect the contents inside. It was a beautiful charm bracelet, with a number of trinkets already attached. My fingers glanced over a heart-shaped ruby the size of my thumb nail, a smaller diamond, a tiny gold moon and, wait, were they fangs? Real, actual fangs extracted at the root?

Remembering the manners I had had instilled in me as a child, I forced a smile for Felipe, trying to hide my consternation at the impropriety of mutilation as a wedding gift. "It's, er, beautiful," I breezed, trying to contain my gasp, but unable to stop myself from touching the fangs.

I noticed the corner of Eric's mouth tuck up in amusement at my reaction.

"The individual who made the donation is no longer with us, I'm afraid," Felipe beamed, clearly delighted with his own witticism. "That's the second part of your gift."

I felt myself feeling a little dizzy. I'd been married to a vampire less than half an hour and had already been given teeth and homicide as a wedding present. I looked quizzically at my husband.

"Sigebert," he confirmed with tight smile.

"He'd taken refuge in Amarillo," Felipe explained. "When I took over the Kingdom of Texas, the Sheriff of Area 3 was more than happy to hand him over. We questioned him, of course. I understand he had quite a fixation on getting his revenge on the both of you…"

I couldn't hold back a shudder that time. Eric pulled me into his side, sensing my unease.

"Thank you, Felipe," he replied impassively. "We had expended a great deal of time and effort trying to track him down."

Felipe made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Yes, well, who would be able to refuse anything to the supernatural world's golden couple?" He bowed again, dramatically, taking his leave with a flourish of black silk.

Eric and I exchanged glances and I managed to stifle a laugh until Felipe was well out of vampire-hearing range. "He couldn't just have bought us a toaster or something?" I asked, examining the bracelet with a frown.

Eric nuzzled into my neck, his cool breath tickling my skin. "Sigebert's dead. That's what matters." He stood up straight, quirking his eyebrow at me. "In any case, who knew my vampire-hunting wife had such delicate sensibilities?"

I laughed. "Hardly. I mean I like a good staking as much as the next girl but, really? I'm suddenly feling a little wary about approaching the gift table in case I find a pair of disemboweled children from the Queen of Quebec or something."

Eric smirked. "We should be fine. I'm fairly sure Elena hasn't disembowled anyone under the age of eighteen for at least a century or so..."

"Eric—!"

I went to slap his arm but he grabbed my hand, pulling me into him, silencing me with his kiss. As he ran his hands over the bare skin of my back and arms, every cell in my body screamed out my passion for him. I loved him and I knew I would love him forever.

Finally, I pulled back, unable to stop myself rolling my eyes at him. "God damn vampires," I chuckled.

He smiled, kissing me gently on the tip of my nose. "Fucking fairies."

**A/N: So, what do you think? As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**When I planned this story out, I had it ending on a Sigebert-related cliffie but in the end I just couldn't do it to you all! In truth, it feels much better finishing it this way, so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you want to see how I envisaged Sookie's dress by the way have a look here: ****http:/ellecouturedesigns(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2010/04/vera-wang-s2010-ruffled-dress1(dot)jpg**

**Finally, some of you were kind enough in your reviews to ask if I'm writing anything else. I've actually been working on an AH story, which I will start posting soon. It's Sookie and Eric (of course) and set during the Second World War. If that idea floats your boat, then please do put me on author alert...**

**Thanks so much for reading everybody.**

**M x**


End file.
